MISSED ANDROMEDA
by mako47117
Summary: many pair indeed. FnC boys and SM's boys Fanfiction. Summary tiap pair bisa di check di chap 1. Semoga suka
1. Chapter 1

Title : Missed Andromeda [THE PROLOG]

Author : mako-chan

Disclaimer : FT Island and CN Blue FnC Entertaintment

Super Junior and DBSK SM Entertainment

dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

Pairing : [FT Island] Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun, Song Seunghyun x Choi Minhwan, Oh Wonbin x Lee Jaejin

[CN Blue] Lee Jonghyun x Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jungshin x Kang Minhyuk

[SuJu] Yesung x Ryeowook, Kyuhyun x sungmin, Siwon x Kibum, Hankyung x Heechul (kayanya bakalan nambah deh..)

[THSK] Yunho x Jaejoong, Yoochun x Junsu.

Warning : YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, ada unsur Genderswitch di chap awal, ada OOC yang diusahakan tidak terlalu banyak, Typo, Bahasa abal, rada ngebosenin, terinspirasi dari nama-nama Rasi Bintang.

HAPPY READING GUYS…^^

Resensi

**Main story [cerita utama]**

Berkisah tentang terbuangnya Konstelasi(Rasi Bintang) Andromeda, Auriga, dan Perceus ke bumi dan menjadi manusia biasa.

Karena kesalahan Ratu Cassiopeia(Kim Jaejoong), Nereid(Leeteuk) meminta Poseidon(Kangin) menciptakan Blackhole dan menggiring Andromeda masuk ke dalamnya.

Black Hole dicerita ini adalah Portal bagi Kerajaan Angkasa dan Dunia Manusia. Siapapun Konstelasi(Rasi bintang) yang melewati Blackhole akan kehilangan kekuatannya, dan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia biasa di bumi. Kecuali jika konstelasi itu benar-benar kuat.

**SLIDE STORY  
>Summary tiap PAIRING<br>**

**Jung Yunho (Raja Cepheus)- Jung Jaejoong (Ratu Cassiopeia)  
><strong>

setelah Andromeda terbuang ke bumi, 17 tahun kemudian Jaejoong turun ke bumi meninggalkan Jung Yunho aka Raja Cepheus, untuk ikut mencari anak mereka dan membuat rencana bersama Jonghun. Bagaimana hubungan Yunjae selanjutnya?

**Choi Siwon - Choi(kim) Kibum**

Presdir dari Choi company. Memiliki cabang-cabang perusahaan di berbagai bidang. Menemukan Jonghun di depan rumah dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak.

**Choi Jonghun (Perceus) - Lee Hongki [FT Island couple]  
><strong>  
>Perceus aka Choi Jonghun.. salah satu dari konstelasi yang terbuang. Ia ikut masuk ke Blackhole untuk melindungi Andromeda di bumi. Namun akhirnya ia mencintai Lee Hongki.. Salah satu member boyband terkenal Skyriver. Cintanya pada Hongki adalah perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dari cintanya pada Andromeda, walau ia tahu kemungkinan Hongki bukan Andromeda.<p>

**Yesung/Kim Jongwoon-Ryeowook [SUJU]  
><strong>  
>Yesung, Leader Boyband Skyriver jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama setelah bertabrakan dengan namja yang ia kira yeoja, Kim ryeowook. Yang bikin Yesung kaget, ternyata namja itu tidak tahu bahwa Yesung adalah leader Boyband paling terkenal abad ini. Tidak cuma itu! Ternyata Wookie menyimpan banyak kejutan yang bisa membuat Yesung klepek-klepek!<p>

**Lee Jonghyun - Jung Yonghwa(Yupiter) [CN BLUE]  
><strong>Lee Jonghyun, maknae boyband Skyriver. Mendekati Jung Yonghwa untuk membalas dendam karena 'menyentuh' Kang Minhyuk.

**Lee Jungshin-Kang Minhyuk [CN BLUE]**  
>Jungshin dan Minhyuk bekerja di Divisi 'Analis pergerakan konstelasi' di NASA. Namun karena Minhyuk merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan hilangnya empat konstelasi disusul meredupnya beberapa konstelasi yang lain, ia pun mundur dari NASA dan terbang ke Korea. JungHyuk couple pun menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.<br>Tapi setahun kemudian Minhyuk menelpon jungsin dan berkata bahwa dia takut hamil! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

**Song Seunghyun-Choi Minhwan[FT ISLAND]  
><strong>Song Seunghyun adalah lead vocal+bassist sebuah Groupband terkenal. Tapi Choi Minhwan, teman dekat plus orang yang disukainya malah jadi fanboy berat dari Lee Hongki Skyriver! Bisakah Seunghyun membuat Minhwan banting stir jadi fanboynya?

**Cho Kyuhyun-Cho(Lee) Sungmin. [SUJU]  
><strong>Kyuhyun adalah seorang Sutradara film, drama dan iklan. Dan Sungmin adalah make up artist handal. Kyuhyun mengadopsi Seunghyun. Tapi karena ada yang aneh dengan hubungan Kyumin, Seunghyun tidak mau mengakui kyu sebagai ayah! Nah loh! Dasar keluarga evil.

**Oh Wonbin-Lee Jaejin [FT ISLAND]  
><strong>Mereka berdua bertemu dalam sebuah audisi. Dan Jaejin mencium Wonbin tanpa sadar(?) disana! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Jaejin yang arogan?

**Lee Donghae-Lee hyukjae/eunhyuk [SUJU]**  
>Lee Donghae adalah kakak angkat Hongki, sedangkan Eunhyuk sepupu Jonghyun. Mereka pengantin baru loh.<p>

**Tan Hangeng-Tan Heechul  
><strong>Heechul, kepala sekertaris di Choi ent, yang berpusat di tokyo. Sedangkan Hangeng Presdir di TH Ent yang berpusat di Seoul. Song Seunghyun, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Jaejin, dan Oh Wonbin adalah artis dari perusahaan Hangeng

kayanya ada lagi, tapi mako-chan lupa! Hahaha #slap

Nah.. Bagaimana cerita selengkapnya? Jadi, bagi yang tertarik silahkan maju ke chap selanjutnya^^ tapi hati-hati ya.. Part 1 dan part 2 agak berat bahasanya.  
>Semoga suka..^-^<br>*lambai2saputangan

NB! PART 6 akan di share hari senin^^


	2. Chapter 2

summary: Karena kesalahan Ratu Cassiopeia yang yang membuat Nereid, Istri Poseidon marah besar, Andromeda terbuang ke Bumi. a FTIslandand Cn Blue Fanfiction. other cast: Tohoshinki and Super junior

**Title** : Missed Andromeda part.1**  
>Author<strong> : mako-chan**  
>Chapter<strong> : 1 of ?

Rating : T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : FT Island and CN Blue FnC Entertaintment (Main Cast)  
>Super Junior and DBSK SM Entertainment<br>dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

**Pairing :** **[FT Island]** Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun, Song Seunghyun x Choi Minhwan, Oh Wonbin x Lee Jaejin

** [CN Blue]** Lee Jonghyun x Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jungshin x Kang Minhyuk

** [SuJu]** Yesung x Ryeowook, Kyuhyun x sungmin, Siwon x Kibum, Hankyung x Heechul (kayanya bakalan nambah deh..)

**[THSK]** Yunho x Jaejoong, Yoochun x Junsu.

**Warning** : **YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, ada unsur Genderswitch di chap awal, ada OOC yang diusahakan tidak terlalu banyak, Typo****, **Bahasa abal,** rada ngebosenin, terinspirasi dari nama-nama ****Rasi Bintang tapi ff ini hanya fiksi**... fiction in fiction in fiction #malahnyanyi  
>I've been warned you<br>so,  
><strong>Don't like? please don't read<strong>

**HAPPY READING GUYS…^^**

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Perseus menghentak lengan Andromeda hingga yeoja itu berbalik menatapnya.  
>Angin berhembus lembut, membuat dedaunan bergemerisik dan surai panjang berwarna hitam terbelai meliuk lembut. Mata namja bernama Perseus melebar terpana. Perseus menelan ludah, hampir kehilangan kata-kata.<p>

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu Andromeda." ucap namja itu serak.

"Dan kau tahu aku mencintai namja lain Perseus. Sekarang tolong lepaskan tanganku." ucap gadis bernama Andromeda.  
>.<p>

Perseus bergeming.

.  
>"Kubilang lepas!" Andromeda menghentakkan tangannya dan mempercepat langkah menjauhi namja tampan bernama Perseus yang kini hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

Beribu bintang berkerlip indah diantara kelam malam berselubung dingin dan lembab. Seorang Yeoja bernama Andromeda menengadah. Mengamati tali cahaya semu yang sesekali tercipta, menghubungkan satu bintang dengan bintang terdekat hingga membentuk sebuah **Konstelasi** (Rasi Bintang).

Manik mata Andromeda beralih. Sebuah miniatur komet meluncur perlahan ke arah pipi yeoja itu. Andromeda menutup sebelah mata perlahan saat benda mungil berpijar itu menembus pipinya. Sensasi hangat menjalar di pipi yeoja cantik itu, membuat senyum tertarik di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Jemari lentik menyundul jajaran asteroid yang bernaung di konstelasi miliknya, Rasi bintang Andromeda. Asteroid yang tersundul tadi meluncur keluar dari orbitnya dan membentuk orbit baru, Menunggu beberapa ribu tahun cahaya untuk membentur planet dalam konstelasi yang sama.

"Apa tadi Tuan perseus mengganggumu lagi Putri?" ucap seseorang disamping Andromeda.

Andromeda tersenyum memandang sendu wajah imut berambut hitam dayang sekaligus sahabat yang kini tampak khawatir padanya. "Tidak apa-apa Auriga, dia tidak akan mampu melukaiku.." ucapnya.

"Jinjja?"

Andromeda memeluk leher Auriga dari samping. "Ye.. Jinjja yo.. Oh iya, jangan pernah panggil aku Putri lagi ne.. Aku tidak suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan gelar ku itu."

"Arasseo.. Ermm.. Bisa lepas kan pelukanmu? Anda bisa terkena scandal yurian dengan dayang anda sendiri lho.."

Andromeda tertawa. "Auriga, Kau lucu sekali. Ya! Apa kau lupa aku sudah ditunangkan?"

"Hehehe maaf..." Auriga menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Saya harap anda bisa berbahagia dengan tuan Orion kelak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Andromeda menatap keramik hitam dibawah tempatnya duduk, wajahnya eloknya terefleksi memperlihatkan tawanya yang luntur perlahan dan berganti dengan senyum.  
>"Pasti. Dia mencintaiku Auriga.. Orion pasti akan membahagiakan aku." ucapnya mengangkat wajah dan menatap Auriga, berusaha meyakinkan yeoja itu atau meyakinkan dirinya sendiri... entahlah.<p>

"Putri..." gumam Auriga khawatir.

"Hei-hei, kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti itu? Jelek sekaliii..." ucap Andromeda mencubit kedua pipi Auriga.

"Putri... Putri tidak mencintai tuan Orion kan?" desaknya. Cubitan dipipi Auriga mengendur lalu terlepas. Perlahan yeoja yang di panggil Putri itu menengadah, memandang konstelasi paling terang dalam replika Kerajaan Angkasa. Konstelasi Orion yang Agung. Rasi bintang yang paling indah dan terang di angkasa.

Andromeda mendesah.

"Aku tidak bisa egois Auriga... Aku Putri kerajaan angkasa. Lagi pula Orion sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, dan bukankah ia namja paling tampan dan bersinar di Kerajaan Angkasa? Mungkin tak akan sulit untukku mencintainya suatu saat nanti." ucap Andromeda tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Angkasa.

"Putri..."

"Auriga, apa kau tahu, apa yang aku sukai dari rasi bintang Orion?" tanya Andromeda sambil memalingkan wajah dari Orion dan menatap dayang sekaligus sahabatnya. Dayang itu menggeleng. Andromeda kembali menatap untaian bintang paling cemerlang di angkasa secara perlahan. Senyum tipis terukir.

"Karena Orion memiliki banyak Nebula" ucapnya lagi.

Kedua yeoja itu terdiam memandang rasi bintang Orion.

"Ya.. Nebula memang terlihat indah. Tapi Nebula terindah yang pernah saya lihat telah menghilang.. Nebula mata kucing.." mata Auriga menyendu.

Andromeda tersentak. Wanita cantik itu menolehkan pandangan ke wajah Auriga dengan cepat.  
>"Nebula mata kucing? Kabut itu milik Draco bukan? Namja yang dihukum turun kebumi karena terbukti suka mengintip para dayang dan bangsawan?"<p>

"Ye.. Nebula itu berada di Konstelasi Draco... Nebula yang indah berwarna biru cemerlang"ucap Auriga menatap tempat kosong dimana Konstelasi yang bersimbol 'Naga penjaga buah Apel Dewi Hera' itu terakhir terlihat dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau menaruh hati padanya.." Andromeda mengulum senyum. Auriga menoleh dan menggeleng cepat.

"A-Anni! Aku hanya mengagumi Nebulanya" jelasnya kikuk. Andromeda tertawa.

"Iya deh.. Aku percaya... Kajja, tugasku sudah selesai."

"Ye, putri.."

"Astaga.. Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Bisakah kau memanggilku Andromeda tanpa embel-embel 'Putri'?"

"Itu perintah sulit.. Aku bisa dihukum kalau ketahuan orang luar. Biarkan aku memanggilmu Putri ne.. Jebal.."rengek Auriga. Andromeda mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak berapa lama ia mengangguk. Membuat senyum keduanya mengalir diantara derap langkah mereka menuju pintu keluar 'Ruang Pengamatan Miniatur Kerajaan Angkasa'.

.

.

.

"Putri... Kalungmu berpijar lemah.." ucap Auriga.

Andromeda menunduk menatap kalung dengan batu berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang bernama alpherats, seperti nama bintang paling terang dalam Rasi bintang Andromeda.

"Ya.. Sebentar lagi bulan November kan? Pada bulan itu, para manusia di bumi bisa melihat konstelasiku pada 90'Lintang Utara dan 40'Lintang Selatan. Tepatnya Pukul 21.00. Dan Alpherats akan bersinar terang pada bulan mati di penghujung bulan November." jelasnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi. *apadeh..=.='*

Auriga menunduk. Tangannya meraba, dan matanya intens mengamati kalung biru terang bernama Capella yang menggantung dilehernya. "Jadi begitu.. Capella juga bersinar terang di bulan Februari.. Namun Aku baru mengetahui art-"ucapan Auriga terputus melihat langkah Andromeda terhenti dengan wajah pucat. Dayang manis itu pun menoleh ke arah tatapan Sang Putri.

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

Seorang namja berlari di sepanjang lorong megah berwarna kuning gading. Derap kakinya tak terdengar, teredam tebalnya karpet berwarna merah marun. Hanya deru nafas bekejaran yang menggema dari bibir namja cantik berbaju pengawal itu. Ia berbelok, menuju sebuah pintu kayu berpernis berdiri kokoh di ujung lorong. Derap kakinya berhenti. Badannya membungkuk mengatur nafasnya yang kacau. Setelah menelan ludah, ia pun menjulurkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

"Sa-saya membawa kabar buruk, my lord" serunya.

Pintu kokoh terbuka tanpa suara.

Namja itu melangkah, meninggalkan karpet mewah dan menapaki susunan marmer hitam mengkilap yang tertata indah di bawah kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Derap langkah beresonansi dan menggema di ruangan yang begitu luas dan dingin. Tubuh dan kelamnya gambaran Angkasa di langit-langit terefleksi diatas susunan marmer, membuat namja itu seolah melayang di Ruang Hampa bertabur bintang. Tak butuh waktu lama, Si namja cantik pun berlutut dihadapan dua orang yang duduk di singgasana.

"Hormat saya Raja Chepeus, Ratu Cassiopeia... Tuan Orion yang agung.."ucap namja itu diantara engah.

"Berdirilah Lupus.. Sampaikan beritamu." ucap Raja Chepeus, Raja tampan bermata rubah dengan badan tinggi tegap. Raja yang nampak begitu tampan dan berwibawa duduk di singasana berbalut baju kebesarannya.*maksudnya baju kehormatan lho.. Bukan baju yg ukurannya kebesaran=='*

"Be-berita buruk yang mulia.. Putri Andromeda dan Dayang Auriga terbuang ke dalam Lubang Hitam..".

Ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Manik hitam mereka membulat dalam mata yang melebar.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Apa yang terjadi pada anakku? Bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke Black Hole!"seru Ratu Cassiopeia. Wajah Namja cantik berkulit seputih salju, bermata lebar indah, dan bibir semerah cherry itu mengeruh khawatir. Ya.. Ratu kerajaan angkasa adalah seorang namja.

"I-Itu karena Putri menghindari Poseidon Sang Dewa air dari Bumi Ratu.." Ratu Cassieopeia tersentak mendengar penjelasan pengawal tertinggi kerajaan bernama Lupus atau Lupin didepannya.

"Ya! Boojaejoongie, Gwaenchanna?" tanya Raja Chepeus.

Ratu Cassiopeia yang di Bumi bernama Jaejoong itu menoleh kearah suaminya dengan mata terbelalak. Dinding airmata terlihat bergoyang melapisi manik matanya. "Yu-yunho-ah.. Ini semua salahku. Salahku.. Eotteoke?"ucapnya lirih. Air mata satu persatu turun dari matanya yang melebar tak berkedip.

"Apa maksudmu Boojae? Bukan kah Kangin si Poseidon yang menyebabkan semua ini.." Kedua tangan Raja Chepeus yang di Bumi bernama Yunho itu memegang lembut bahu istrinya.

"Ini... karena aku bertengkar dengan istri Poseidon..". Ratu cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang semerah cherry, menahan isak tangis.

"Istri Kangin? Nereid?".

"Ne. Minggu lalu **jadwal arisan antar galaksi** jatuh di kediaman Nereid. Dan Aku membangga-banggakan kecantikanku. Dia marah karena dia merasa lebih cantik dari aku.. Hiks! Hiks! Lalu aku bilang aku yang paling cantik karena telah mempunyai anak namun kecantikanku masih memukau banyak orang. Aku membohonginya kalau kecantikannya akan luntur. Hiks! Aku sebel banget sama teukkie.. Hiks! Hiks! Huu~ andromedaa maafkan umma nak.. Huu~"ratap Ratu Cassiopeia yang menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan sang suami.

Yunho terdiam. Sudut bibirnya berkedut hebat mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong.  
>Orion yang Agung dan Kepala pengawal Lupus hanya dapat bersweatdrop ria mendengar tingkah para Ratu dan Dewi Galaksi.<p>

"Raja Chepeus, Ratu Cassiopeia... Izinkan saya turun ke Bumi menjemput Putri Andromeda.." ucap Orion.

Raja Chepeus memandang raut wajah Orion sesaat, Lalu perhatiannya tertuju ke tempat lain.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."ucapnya, membuat seluruh pasang mata dalam ruang menatap Raja bermata rubah yang kini menengadah, menatap Konstelasi Auriga tertelan black hole yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu Konstelasi Andromeda bergerak dan masuk ke black hole perlahan.

"Andromeda kini terbuang ke bumi sebagai bayi. Kita harus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Saat Andromeda berumur 17 tahun, tepatnya Bulan November di waktu Bulan Mati pukul 21:00 dari 90'Lintang Utara dan 40'Lintang Selatan. Dan pada saat itu tiba.. Alpherats, kalung Andromeda akan menunjukan tuannya pada kita." ucap Raja Chepeus yang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan menatap lubang hitam di angkasa yang akhirnya mengecil dan lenyap tanpa bekas.

Desahan keluar dari bibir Raja Chepeus, dilemparkannya pandangan ke sudut langit, tempat dimana untaian konstelasi bersimbol 'Perawan yang dirantai' kini terlihat kosong. Hitam kelam tanpa titik sinar. Kekosongan itu seakan melemparkan bukti konkrit ke wajah Raja Chepheus bahwa Andromeda, Putri tunggalnya telah resmi terbuang dan hilang ke muka bumi. Rasa rindu yang perih menelusup di dadanya.

"A-Astaga! Pe-Perceus!" Raja Chepeus menoleh ke istrinya yang berseru menatap langit. Chepeus mengikuti pandangan Ratu Cassiopeia ke arah untaian konstelasi bintang yang membentuk simbol 'Pahlawan yunani Perseus' di samping Untaian Andromeda yang telah hilang. Mata namja bernama lain Yunho itu kembali terbelalak. Black hole kembali tercipta dan melahap Rasi bintang Perceus, Black hole kali ini relatif kecil. Raja Chepeus menaikan alis, merasa aneh. Sangat tidak mungkin konstelasi sekuat Perceus akan tersedot dalam Black hole sekecil itu, Kecuali... Mata Yunho membulat.

Perceus yang berusaha memasuki black hole itu?

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

Langit menggertak di antara pekat malam. Kilat menyambar disela Emperonimbus kelam, memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk kelabu menyeramkan di angkasa. Badai telah berlalu di tempat itu, meyisakan semilir angin dingin menusuk dan tetesan air yang sesekali berdentam menabrak tanah. Rengekan dua orang bayi dalam keranjang rotan berbeda dan di depan dua tempat Panti Asuhan berbeda memecah kesunyian.

Dua pintu berderit terbuka, menampakkan dua pasang kaki melangkah dan membawa dua bayi itu ke dalam ruangan hangat sebelum pintu tertutup dan memperdengarkan debuman halus.

**-di tempat lain-**

Pagar terali hijau setinggi tiga meter bergeser otomatis, mempersilahkan Mobil Mercedez hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyusuri jalan aspal berkelok di dalamnya. Pohon cemara di kedua sisi jalan bagai tembok hijau kokoh hangat yang menuntun sang pemilik mobil kembali ke mansion mereka. Tanpa disadari kedua pemilik mobil, satu bintang terakhir meluncur turun dengan kekuatan tinggi menembus Emperonimbus, menyisakan titik kelam diantara hamparan berwarna kelabu. Bintang itu terus meluncur hingga menembus teras beton sebuah bangunan hingga akhirnya mendarat tanpa suara diatas marmer dingin.

Kilat menyambar bagai Blitz raksasa yang menerangi angkasa dalam sekejap. Selang beberapa detik guntur menggelegar, menyentakkan bayi dalam keranjang rotan. Si bayi mulai bergerak, raung tangis mulai terdengar diantara derai air yang terjatuh ke bumi.

**CHIIIITTTTT!**  
>Decit rem menggema.<p>

Dua orang namja terlihat terhenyak dengan dua mata terbuka lebar. Keduanya terengah.  
>Namja cantik di kursi penumpang beringsut turun, sedangkan si namja tampan masih shock dan terdiam kaku di belakang kemudi. Mata si namja tampan dan atletis dibelakang kemudi itu mengawasi sosok namja manis yang kini menggendong seorang bayi dengan satu tangan, dan kalung dengan berbandul kristal berwarna abu-abu menggantung di tangan yang lain. Mata namja cantik itu menatap namja di balik kemudi dengan pandangan penuh arti. Si Namja tampan itu mengangguk lalu melajukan mobil ke garasi, sedangkan si namja manis itu pun mengembalikan bayi dan kalung ke keranjang lalu membawanya kedalam rumah.<p>

**-di dalam rumah-**

"Lihat.. Bayi ini tampan sekali.."gumam namja manis sambil menimang sang bayi. Si namja tampan tersenyum.

"Bolehkah kita mengadopsinya wonnie?"si namja manis mengeluarkan _puppyeyes_ _no jutsu_ nya.

Si namja tampan mengernyit. "Bagaimana kalau orangtua kandungnya menjemput bummie?".

"Tapi ia meninggalkan anak malang ini di depan mansion kita. Bukankah itu berarti mereka tidak mengharapkan anak malang ini? Oh, ayo lah wonnie... Kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan anak ini.. Jebal.."mohon namja manis yang dipanggil bummie.

Namja tampan dipanggil wonnie mendesah. "Ne.. Ne.. Jangan menangis. Aku berjanji kita akan mengadopsinya.." ucapnya disusul seulas senyum. Si namja manis tersenyum girang dan memeluk namja tampan dengan si bayi dalam gendonganya.

"Gomawo wonnie.. Gomawo...".

"Ne" Namja tampan melepas pelukannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya..."lanjutnya. Mata si namja manis membulat riang. "Jinjja?".

Wonnie mengelus pipi si bayi. "Ya.. Choi Jonghun. Namanya Choi Jonghun." ucap namja itu.

'Andromeda.. Tunggu aku, aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Pasti.'pikir si bayi yang kini bernama Choi Jonghun.

.

.

.

**.:To Be Continued_:.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**karakter yang terbongkar di chap 1 ini:**

Raja **Chepheus** = Jung Yunho DBSK

Ratu **Cassiopeia** = Kim Jaejong DBSK (anggap saja masih disana T.T)

**Poseidon** = Kang in SuJu

**Nereid** = LeeTeuk SuJu

**Perceus** = Choi Jonghun FT ISLAND

Nah.. Ada yang bisa nebak yang karakter yang lain? Hehehe.**  
><strong>

**Andromeda**, **Auriga**, **Orion yang Agung**, **Lupus/lupin**, **Draco**?

Semua nama di ff ini berdasar rasi bintang lho... Kecuali poseidon, dan nereid (Mereka dari cerita yunani, tapi ternyata rasi bintang sama dewa bumi itu berhubungan lho! #pusing). Soal Ratu cassiopeia yang bikin marah nereid gara-gara kecantikan itu jg dari cerita yunani.  
>Gomawo uda baca ff abal nan membosankan ini ne... XDD<p>

akhir kata, boleh minta review? kritik allowed, tapi jangan pedes2 ya... gomawo yorobun...^^


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Ketiga konstelasi sudah terbuang ke Bumi/Boyband Korea [SKYRIVER] yangterdiri dari Lee Hongki,Yesung, Lee Jonghyun, dan Kim Junsu Vakum!/Bahaya mengintai Rasi bintang Andromeda dan Auriga.

**karakter yang terbongkar di chap1:**

Raja **Chepheus** = Jung Yunho DBSK

Ratu **Cassiopeia** = Kim Jaejong DBSK (anggap saja masih disana T.T)

**Poseidon** = Kang in SuJu

**Nereid** = LeeTeuk SuJu

**Perceus** = Choi Jonghun FT ISLAND

**.**

**.**

**Title** : Missed Andromeda part.2

**Author** : mako-chan

**Disclaimer** : FT Island and CN Blue FnC Entertaintment

Super Junior and DBSK SM Entertainment

dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

**Pairing :** **[FT Island]** Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun, Song Seunghyun x Choi Minhwan, Oh Wonbin x Lee Jaejin

** [CN Blue]** Lee Jonghyun x Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jungshin x Kang Minhyuk

** [SuJu]** Yesung x Ryeowook, Kyuhyun x sungmin, Siwon x Kibum, Hankyung x Heechul (kayanya bakalan nambah deh..)

**[THSK]** Yunho x Jaejoong, Yoochun x Junsu.

**Warning** : **YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, ada unsur Genderswitch di chap awal, ada OOC yang diusahakan tidak terlalu banyak, Typo, Bahasa abal, rada ngebosenin, terinspirasi dari nama-nama Rasi Bintang.**

I've been warned you

so,

**Don't like? please don't read**

**HAPPY READING GUYS…^^**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.:mako-chan:.**

Pintu baja menutup secara otomatis, sebelum berderum pergi meninggalkan seorang namja berpenampilan casual berdiri di ambang trotoar. Manik matanya yang hitam menatap gerbang kokoh di seberang jalan. Desah nafas terhempas, disusul terayunnya langkah malas menuju gerbang universitas.

Hingar bingar gumaman abstrak menggema di seluruh sudut kampus. Menenggelamkan decit langkah sepasang kaki berbalut kets membelah lapangan basket. Rasa malas melanda untuk sekedar meniti gang di luar lapangan. Melanggar aturan memang, Tapi siapa peduli? Toh tidak ada peraturan di bumi yang bisa mengekangnya. Tapi sebaliknya, tidak akan ada satupun makhluk bumi yang bisa mengelak dari kehendaknya. Kehendak dari Dewa dari segala dewa, Sang Raja penguasa langit dan petir. Dialah dewa zeus, atau lebih dikenal dengan... Yupiter.

Raut serius terukir di wajah hangat Yupiter. Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa 19 tahun lalu. Saat empat untai konstelasi*rasi bintang* menghilang dari ordinatnya, disusul dua konstelasi yang kehilangan sinar dua minggu lalu. Berarti enam konstelasi menghilang dari Angkasa.

Seringai tipis terukir. Dua penghuni angkasa telah turun menyusul empat konstelasi yang terbuang. Menguatkan dugaannya bahwa 'waktunya' yang semakin dekat. Dan peristiwa tak terduga di bulan Juli lalu seolah mendukung spekulasinya.

Peristiwa tak terduga saat satu dari empat konstelasi telah menampakan diri. Bahkan Yupiter melihat namja itu bersinar didepan mata kepalanya sendiri saat pulang menguntit Konstelasi lain yang berada di sekolah ini, dan tiba-tiba saja.. PYASSH! Namja itu bersinar di dekat kediamannya. Adanya konstelasi tak terdeteksi ini sungguh mengejutkan dan mengganggu ketenangan Yupiter. Namja tampan yang dikenal bangsa yunani kuno sebagai Dewa zeus ini tidak pernah luput mendeteksi konstelasi sebelumnya, bahkan Raja Chepeus, raja kerajaan angkasa atau Jung Yunho pun tak luput darinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa Konstelasi tak terduga itu mampu berkelit dari pandangannya? Yupiter mendesah. Namja itu patut diwaspadai. Ia yakin suatu saat namja itu pasti akan mengganggu rencana matangnya yang disusun bersama Poseidon.

Yah... Setidaknya satu keberadaan pengganggu terlihat. Yupiter mendengus. Keberuntungan yang menyebalkan.

Tapi akhir bulan ini, tepatnya pada saat bulan mati bertemu bulan baru, satu konstelasi buruannya akan muncul. Entah namja yang dikuntitnya itu Putri Andromeda atau Auriga, ia tidak perduli. Toh mereka berdua sama baginya. Tapi yang jelas, kedua konstelasi itu pasti akan jatuh ke genggamannya. Pasti. Yupiter mengulum senyum, menyembunyikan seringai miring yang mengembang tiba-tiba.

"Yonghwa-ah!" seseorang berseru di belakang Yupiter

Yupiter berhenti dan menoleh. "Sonsaengnim..." ia menunduk sekilas, memberi hormat.

Namja setengah baya melangkah mendekat. "Yonghwa-ah, kau sudah ditunggu di ruang senat. Ada rapat mendadak."

"Oh... Ne, Saya mengerti. saya segera kesana."

.

.

.

**-*Same time, still in the school*-**

**BRAK!**

Medan kaca bergetar dibentur sepasang telapak tangan. Kelopak mata namja pemilik tangan itu melebar menatap dua lembar poster dalam lemari kaca gepeng yang menempel di dinding kampus.

**HONGKI of ****天****の川****[SKY RIVER] RETURN TO KOREA SOON!**

Boyband multi talented 天の川[SKY RIVER] yang terdiri dari Lee Hongki, Kim Jongwoon, Lee Jonghyun, dan Kim Junsu. Pada tanggal dd-mm-yyyy kemarin menyatakan vakum selama satu tahun setelah menyelesaikan 'Sparkle in The Darkness' WorldTour mereka di Seoul beberapa minggu lagi. Berita tiba-tiba ini telah mengejutkan banyak pihak, Terutama di beberapa stasiun televisi dan radio di Seoul yang mengikat kontrak dengan [SKY RIVER].

Belum ada yang tahu mengapa Management memutuskan off untuk satu tahun dan melepaskan pundi-pundi emas mereka. Namun dapat dipastikan Lee Hongki akan menetap dan melanjutkan pendidikan di korea. Jadi, para pecinta skullhong... Berbahagialah! Mungkin Hongki oppa akan masuk ke kampus kamu!

Bulir kelereng hitam dalam belahan kelopak sipit itu bergulir ke poster yang lain. Ke arah foto poster seorang namja bermata indah yang menyodorkan bucket bunga mawar merah ke siapa pun yang menatapnya.

"Gi-GYAAAAAA... HONGKI HYUUUUUNG!" namja bermata sipit itu melompat-lompat di tempat sambil merentangkan tangan memeluk mading kaca lebar sekenanya. "Hongki hyung~ bogoship-"

BRUKK!

"ADUH! Appo.." namja itu mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut, sambil melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada namja dibelakangnya.

"YA! Choi minhwan! Kau 'sakit' ya? Pagi-pagi teriak-teriak peluk mading.." ucapan pedas dan seringai terlontar dari namja tampan bertubuh tinggi di belakangnya.

Pipi minhwan menggelembung. "Berhenti menggangguku Seunghyun-ah!" serunya, memancing senyum samar merekah di bibir Seunghyun.

Seunghyun beringsut mendekat dan menunduk, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. "Wae? Bukankah kau senang aku ganggu? Hm?" seringai jahil menarik sebelah bibirnya.

DUK!

"Aduh!"

"YA! Jangan samakan aku dengan fansgirl-fansgirl mu yang bakalan senang kau ganggu. Lagi pula aku ini namja! Jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi. Pergi sana! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Tsk. Kenapa memukulku? Appo~ lihat saja aku ak- Eh? SKY RIVER vakum?" gerutu Seunghyun sebelum matanya tak sengaja terarah ke mading di belakang Minhwan. Minhwan mengangguk antusias, membuat alis Seunghyun terangkat sebelah. "Terus, kenapa kau girang sekali? Seingatku Kau fans berat mereka kan?".

"Pabo namja, apa kau tak membaca judulnya?".

Mata Seunghyun menyipit mendengar ejekan Minhwan. Tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah poster.

"HONGKI HYUNG AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI KE KOREA! Hahaha Astaga... Aku benar-benar senang! Semoga suatu saat aku bisa berpapasan dengan Hongki hyung di jalan! hahaha" ucapnya seraya berbalik dan kembali merentangkan tangan untuk merengkuh mading dalam pelukan. "Hyung, aku akan menanti saat-saat itu hehehe, cepat pulang ne...".

"Minhwan-ah, kau kejam sekali..." gumam Seunghyun pelan, namun cukup dijangkau telinga Minhwan.

Minhwan membeku dalam posisinya. Tak lama ia berbalik, ekspresi bingung tergurat di wajahnya. "Aku kejam? Wae?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Aku kan artis juga, tapi kenapa kau malah ngefans sama dia?.." Seunghyun menunjuk mading. "Paling tidak aku kan teman terdekatmu, bahkan namamu tak ada dalam blog-blog ku."

Minhwan terdiam. Tertegun sekaligus geli. Seorang Song Seunghyun merajuk? Yang benar saja!

"YA! Mana mau aku jadi fans orang usil sepertimu? Lagi pula Hongki Hyung itu punya suara yang indah dan-"

"Suaraku juga indah!" ucap Seunghyun dengan nada menuntut.

"Hongki hyung Cute, menggemaskan dan punya mata yang berkilauan!"

"Setidaknya aku tampan dan tinggi, dan SeungARMY bilang aku juga menggemaskan!" Seunghyun tak mau kalah.

"Hongki hyung orangnya ramah dan baik hati!" seru Minhwan mulai tersulut emosi.

"Tahu dari mana kau? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"I-itu... Itu... Hongki hyung selalu ramah sama para fansnya."

Seunghyun mendengus. "YA! Yang benar saja! Apa kau bodoh? Kau tak tahu arti Fans Service? Aku juga selalu ramah pada Fansku. Sama seperti HONGKI-HYUNGMU, aku selalu tersenyum dan menyapa Fansku. Tapi apa? Kau malah menganggap aku menggoda mereka!" ucap Seunghyun sengit.

Minhwan tersentak, benarkah ia begitu?

"A-ah! Susah bicara dengan mu. Lagi pula tadi pagi aku resmi jadi anggota di satu blog jejaring sosialmu mu kok.." Minhwan berkilah.

Mata Seunghyun sukses melebar. Wajah cemberutnya luntur dan berganti menjadi ekspresi riang gembira tak terkira.

Kedua tangan Seunghyun meraih pundak Minhwan. Menggenggamnya. "Be-benarkah? Kau masuk ke blogku? Blog yang mana?" tanyanya antusias.

Senyum polos minhwan mengembang lebar. "Anti Fans..".

'Anti Fans.. Anti Fans.. Anti Fans..' ucapan minhwan menggema dalam otak Seunghyun. Namja malang itu terguncang. Tubuhnya membeku karena hock. Baru saja ia diterbangkan ke angkasa. namun sebelum menyentuh atmosfir, ia dihempas oleh malaikatnya ke bumi. Dengan kepala di bawah. Aigoo...

"HMPH! HMPH-Buahahaha lihat wajahmu! Aigoo.. Konyol sekali! Bercanda kok, bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin membencimu Seunghyun-ah, tenang saja ne.." Minhwan berjinjit untuk menepuk kepala Seunghyun dengan lembut. "Ah, sebentar lagi bel. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Bye, Seunghyun-ah" lanjutnya sambil berbalik pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti mendengar seruan Seunghyun.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau mendaftar dalam blogku minhwan-ah".

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

Tetes air seolah mengkristal di tengah udara kosong. Dunia membisu tanpa gumaman, tanpa suara, sepi. Kesunyian seolah meneriakan kehampaan yang menyakitkan dalam liang pendengaran. Sedangkan sang bayu? Ntah lah. Dia seolah menghilang, membuat milyaran alveolus tercekik merindu belaian sang oksigen.

Semuanya seolah berhenti dan membeku. Semuanya. Tetapi kenapa jantung minhwan terasa meronta dan berdegup lebih cepat? Dan mengapa bulir darah dalam pipa pembuluhnya masih berdesir dan memanaskan wajahnya? Mengapa?

Lalu minhwan tersadar bahwa jawabannya hanya ada satu.

Semuanya hanya 'seolah' saat dua manik obsidian itu bertemu. Konyol memang, tapi memang itulah yang dirasakan Minhwan. Dan saat ia tersadar bahwa Seunghyun menanti jawabannya, jawaban itu pun muncul.

Naughtysmirk terhias di wajah Minhwan.

"Seunghyun-ah... Apa kau begitu menginginkan ku dalam blog mu?"

Seunghyun tersentak. Antara shock, terpesona, dan gemas menginvasi tiap sel otaknya saat melihat seringai nakal Minhwan.

.

.

.

"MINHWAN-AH!".

Seunghyun dan Minhwan hampir melompat mendengar seruan itu. Mereka berdua menoleh, mendapati seorang namja mendekat. "Yonghwa hyung?" gumam Minhwan.

"Minhwan-ah, kita ditunggu di ruang Profesor Min. Ada rapat mendadak. Kkaja.." ucap Yonghwa, tangannya merebut jemari Minhwan dalam genggaman Seunghyun.

"Seunghyun-sshi, kami pergi dulu ne... Kkaja minhwan-ah." Yonghwa melangkah bersama minhwan. Namun jarak beberapa langkah Minhwan berhenti, dan melangkah mendekati Seunghyun yang masih terdiam shock.

"Jika kau mendapatkan 2 tiket konser SKY RIVER, aku janji akan memfolow blogmu. Dan aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Bagaimana?" Minhwan pun berlari menyusul Yonghwa yang langsung menyambut jemarinya dalam genggaman namja itu lagi.

Seringai kemenangan terukir di wajah Sang Yupiter. Matanya memandang Seunghyun remeh seolah berucap 'Tak kan kubiarkan namja ini jatuh ke tanganmu.'

Masih tertinggal hangat tangan itu di permukaan jemari Seunghyun, masih terasa juga degup jantung yang memburu karena genggaman itu. Buku jari Seunghyun yang memutih bergetar dalam kepalan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit sengit mendapati seringai di wajah Jung Yonghwa.

"Seunghyun-ah!" mata Seunghyun beralih ke minhwan. Senyuman lebar tergurat di wajah Minhwan, mata sipitnya makin tersembunyi dalam kelopak. Lalu tangan dan bibir itu bergerak, menggumamkan kata 'Hwaiting!' tanpa suara.

Seunghyun terhenyak selama sedetik. Jantung nya serasa tersiram chocolate leleh yang melunturkan gelombang amarah dan menenggelamkannya dalam ombak kehangatan yang mengombang-ambingkannya dalam kebahagiaan.

Senyum Seunghyun merekah lebar, tangannya terjulur dan menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah Minhwan. Mata sipit Minhwan tenggelam dalam senyuman, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Seunghyun.

Senyum Seunghyun masih merekah. Demi Tuhan! Ia tak sanggup menyembunyikan perasaanya yang terasa meluap-luap. Bola matanya bergeser menatap Yonghwa. Senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai miring penuh kemenangan. 'kau lihat sunbae? Tak akan kubiarkan Minhwan jatuh ke tanganmu. Tak akan pernah'

.

.

.

**-*Same time, Tokyo*-**

Sebuah pelukan menyambut kedatangan Donghae, membuat namja itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Chagi, kau sudah datang?" sapa Eunhyuk girang tanpa melepas pelukannya. Donghae pun merengkuh tubuh itu dan terkekeh. "Ya, aku pulang. Apa kau merindukanku chagi?" godanya. Wajah yang bergelayut itu menggembung lucu, Membuat perut Donghe jumpalitan menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang asisten merangkap istri yang baru dinikahinya minggu lalu di canada.

Lee Jonghyun memutar bola matanya, "Ommo... Donghae hyung hanya pulang kerja, bukan pulang perang.. Kalian berlebihan hyung" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi, sedangkan tangannya menekan tombol remote untuk mengganti channel yang kini terasa membosankan.

Kim Junsu menghempas kan tubuh di sofa sebelah Jonghyun. Membuat kedua namja itu bergerak memantul terkena hempasan. "Namanya juga pengantin baru. Maklumi saja Jonghyun-ah.." ucap Junsu santai.

Derap langkah menggema menuruni anak tangga. Tak lama sosok Hongki terlihat. Lalu berjalan melintasi ruangan. "Bagaimana hasilnya hyung? Apa hyung menemukan tempatnya?" tanya Hongki sambil membuka pintu lemari es. Kedua manik cemerlang itu meneliti tiap rongga dengan cermat, Sebelum akhirnya meraih kotak susu dan meneguk benda cair berwarna putih langsung dari tempatnya.

Donghae melepas pelukan Eunhyuk, dan menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya berat bagi Donghae menyampaikan kabar ini, tidak tega dia melihat adik angkatnya itu kembali mereguk kekecewaan. Tapi mau bagai mana lagi. Hongki berhak tahu hal ini. "Panti asuhan itu... Sudah ditutup. Mianhae Hongki ya.."

**GLUK.**

Dengan susah payah gumpalan cairan putih dalam rongga mulut bergulir turun melewati kerongkongan Hongki.

Semua mulut terkunci tanpa sanggup menguntai kata. Hanya bisa terhenyak menatap nanar punggung Hongki yang masih menghadap lemari pendingin.

Hongki menghela nafas, lalu kembali mengalirkan susu melewati kerongkongannya, berharap kepedihan dan kekecewaan ikut tertelan dan menghilang bersama cairan manis yang direguknya. Hongki membalikkan tubuh. Mengemas topeng masa bodoh menutupi wajah cantiknya. "Lalu Bagaimana dengan flat yang aku mau?" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Donghae mendesah, menyadari ekspresi tersembunyi di balik topeng akting Adik angkatnya yang terkemas apik. Manager handal Boyband SKYRIVER itu pun beringsut duduk, dan menyambar botol mineral Jonghyun di atas meja.

"Hyung. Minumanku!" protes Jonghyun sambil meluncurkan 'deathglare' terbaiknya. Seolah kedua mata itu menusukkan laser biru ke arah manager mereka.

"GLEK... Wae? Mau protes?" Donghae pun mengeluarkan bulu mata anti 'deathglare' yang memantulkan sinar hijau imajinatif kepada sang empunya, membuat namja berlesung pipi itu terpental menimpa Junsu yang langsung terkesiap tidak jelas.

"Argggh! Hyung.. Tolonghh.. akkuuhh t-terpenyett.." rintih Junsu mengulurkan tangan ala opera sabun ke arah Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Hongki kini merosot memeluk lutut disamping lemari es. Batinnya terguncang. Tubuh itu bergerak maju mundur dan mulai merapalkan berbagai jenis kacang. "Ada berbagai kacang didunia..(duk) Kacang telur.. (duk!) kacang tanah.. (duk!) Kacang crispy.. Kaaacang! kacang! Kaaacang! Kacang!

Pak, kacang paaak... Buk, kacang.." racau Hongki yang entah kenapa banting setir jadi penjual kacang glodok karena merasa dikacangin.

**PONG!**

.

**PONG!**

.

**PONG!**

Junsu dan Jonghyun pun merintih sambil memegang kedua sisi kepala tanpa berani menyentuh bongkahan seukuran bola kasti sewarna kulit diatas ubun-ubun mereka yang teraniaya oleh boot ber-sol tebal Eunhyuk. Oh.. Pantas saja. entah mengapa tadi pagi perasaan asisten manager sekaligus istri Donghae itu mengatakan bahwa membawa benda 'mematikan' itu akan berguna. Hmm.. Untuk ini kah? Huffft.. Siapa yang tahu?

"Bisa nggak, berhenti main-mainnya! Dasar nggak ngerti sikon(situasidankondisi)!"ucap Eunhyuk sambil bersedekap dengan penggorengan bergagang di salah satu tangan.

Donghae berdehem, "Harganya terlalu fantastis. Apa kau yakin akan membelinya? Pihak flat meminta dikonfirmasi sebelum jam 12. Karena ada orang lain yang tertarik dengan flatmu dan mau membayarnya dimuka." ucapnya dengan wajah sok keren, padahal air mata sudah terjun bebas di pipi dan benjolan berkerlap-kerlip di puncak kepalanya.

Hongki yang tadinya pundung kini bingung mau tertawa atau bernyanyi. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdecak lalu berbalik untuk menutup lemari pendingin dan bergabung dengan Jonghyun dan hyungdeulnya duduk di atas sofa. "Entah lah hyung. Aku bingung, sejauh ini hanya flat itu yang aku ingin."

"Bagaimana kalau kamu sementara tinggal di rumah kami? Di rumah kami banyak kamar kosong kok.. Ya kan, chagi.."ucap Eunhyuk seraya memeluk leher Donghae dari belakang.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk takjub "Boleh chagi?".

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Tenang saja Hongki-ya, Jonghyun juga tinggal bersama kita sejak setahun lalu.."jelas Eunhyuk.

Mwo? Setahun? Hongki mengernyit aneh. Tapi rasa curiga itu ditepis olehnya. "Gomawo hyung... Tapi, bolehkah aku tinggal disana sampai konser? Aku pikir aku akan mengambil flat itu hyung.."

"Tentu saja Hongki-ya.. Tentu saja.."ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan 'gummy smile' andalannya.

"Oke. Sudah diputuskan. Hongki tinggal di rumah ku dan Eunhyuk. Tiket pesawat mu ke korea minggu depan akan di kirim besok."

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Yesung berlari sekuat tenaga menembus keramaian. Surai hitam menghentak ke kiri dan kekanan, mengikuti tolehan galau namja itu. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengembun dari sela-sela pori. Yesung harus menemukannya. Ia membutuhkannya. Sano membutuhkan mizuki. Apapun yang terjadi sano tidak akan melepaskan mizuki. Tidak akan pernah!

Ratusan kilasan wajah tertangkap retina Yesung, hingga akhirnya pandangan matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang memeluk Hachiko-san [Patung anjing Hachiko di Shibuya, Tokyo].

Yesung melajukan langkah menuju sosok yang memeluk patung Hachiko. Yesung menggapai pundak itu dan mendekap wanita yang berlinang air mata di depannya.

"_Koreteru yo_ **[jatuh cinta padamu]**.. hh..hh.. _Kimi ni koreteruh_.. **[aku jatuh cinta padamu]**" ucap Yesung sambil terengah.

Yeoja dalam pelukan itu membulatkan matanya. "Sa-Sano..."

"_Dakara i-_ **[karena itu i-]**"

"_MOU II..!_ **[sudah cukup..!]**" seru yeoja itu memutus kata-kata Yesung dan mendorongnya menjauh. "_Mou ii.._" ulang yeoja itu lirih, air mata mengalir dari kedua belah mata itu.

"_Do-doushite yo, Mizuki_? **[mengapa mizuki?]**" ucap yesung kembali mendekati Yeoja itu.

"_YAMETE!_ **[berhenti!]**" Yesung menghentikan langkah. "_Mou tsukareta yo.._ **[aku sudah capek..]** _hajime kara atashi tachi no kizuna wa machigai da._ **[dari pertama hubungan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan]**. _Arienai koto desu_ **[hal yang tidak mungkin]**" ucap yeoja itu, membuat sang namja memasang ekspresi tercengang.

"_Sou ka.. Wakatta.._ _[begitu ya.. Aku mengerti..]_" ucap Yesung berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan si yeoja. Namun dua langkah kemudian ia berhenti. Menoleh tanpa benar-benar memandang si gadis. "_Demo.. kimi no koto ga akiramenai yo.. Zenzen akiramenai_. **[tapi.. Aku tak akan menyerah tentang mu. Sama sekali tak akan menyerah]**. _Oikakemasu. Zettai ni oikakemasu, doko ni itte mo. Jigoku ikitai no ni. Sore wo Oboete ne.. Mizuki-_**_SAN!_**** [kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu. Pasti akan mengejarmu. Meski kau ingin keneraka sekalipun. Ingatlah itu.. NONA Mizuki**" Yesung pun melangkah pergi.

"_Sano.. Gomen.._ **[Sano.. Maafkan aku..]** Hiks.. " bisik yeoja itu, dia pun jatuh terduduk ditengah keramaian, menatap punggung Sano yang berjalan menjauh.

"_CUT! GUREITTO! Naisu akkutingu!_**_[cut! Great! Nice acting!]_**. " seru sang sutradara berbahasa inggris dengan cengkok Jepang. Namja berumur kepala lima ini berjalan menyambut Yesung.

"_Otsukare sama deshita.._**[anda telah bekerja keras, terima kasih..]**" ucap Yesung sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_Aa.. Otsukare sama deshita.._ **[Ya.. Terima kasih kerja kerasnya..]** _Eeto..Donghae-san wa?_ **[erm.. dimana Donghae?]**"

"_APAATO e Kaeta yo.._ **[sudah pulang ke apartemen..]**"

"_Sou ka.. Ja Boku wa keitai shimasu. Umae wa massugu ni Kaeru desho? Ki o tsukete ne..._**[begitu ya.. Kalau begitu akan ku telpon nanti. Kau mau langsung pulang kan? Hati-hati di jalan..]**" Sutradara menepuk punggung dua kali, lalu beranjak pergi. Yesung menunduk sesaat, memakai kacamata dan topi hitamnya lalu beranjak pergi.

.

"Huh. Dasar pengantin baru. Bilang aja kangen sama hyukkie.. Mana Hongki yang dijadikan alasan lagi.. Bik- **[BRUK!]**" gerutuan Yesung terhenti. Dia terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri dan memungut barang-barang yang bertebaran dari paper bag yeoja yang di tabraknya.

Yeoja itu berdiri. Memeriksa sekujur tubuh dan membersihkan debu yang menempel. Bisa gawat kalau kulitnya sampai tergores.

"_Daijoubu?_ **[apa kamu baik-baik saja?]**" ucap Yesung sambil menyodorkan paper bag di tangannya, membuat yeoja itu menengadah untuk menatap pada namja yang baru saja menabraknya. Mata Yesung melebar. Yeoja itu.. Manis!

"_Daijoubu desu_ **[aku baik-baik saja]**. Ah, Gawat! Aku benar-benar terlambat! _Sumimasen ne.. Hontou ni sumimasen._**[maaf ya.. Benar-benar minta maaf..]**" yeoja itu mengambil paper bagnya lalu bergegas pergi.

Yesung mengernyit. Orang korea ya.. Yesung pun melangkah pergi namun sebuah benda tipis di jalan menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kartu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kartu ijin mengemudi itu berada di tangannya. Namja pecinta binatang itu tercekat. Secepat mungkin ia berbalik untuk mencari sosok yang bertabrakan dengannya. Namun nihil, sosok itu telah hilang tertelan keramaian orang.

Yesung kembali mengangkat kartu itu ke dalam jangkauan retinanya. "Jadi dia namja.. Mengejutkan. Kim Ryeowook. Benar-benar menarik. Ja mata.. [sampai jumpa lagi..], Wookie-ah..." gumamnya sambil mengulum senyum dan beranjak pulang ke Dorm. 'HOLIDAY.. I'M COMING' serunya dalam hati sambil mengecup kartu itu, dan memasukkannya ke kantong.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Balasan Review:**

SparKyu BabyELF: iya..memang agak membingungkan di chap karena nama2nya.. samapendeskripsiankuyang belum begitu bagus… ada kok,Changmin sama Kyu.. tapi mereka keluarnya pertengahan… ini 100% YAOI kok..hehehe gomawo udah review^^

Im Dairai: iyaini sudah dilanjut…maaf updatenya lama ya… gomawo udah review^^

2210: maaf ya update-annya lama Eunmi-sshi...T_T gomawo udah riview...^^

ninanutter

uwaaaa~ ada yang suka ffku.. ninanutter-sshi pula! gomawo udah nyempetin review ne... #hug

Wiwilovehongki: hehehe gomawo udah Riview+suka ff ribet macam ini..^^

HHRJM: hehehe gomawo sudah riview..saya bener-bener tersanjung sama komennya^^

.

.

.

terima kasih sudah baca ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**karakter yang terbongkar di chap sebelumnya:**

Raja **Chepheus** = Jung Yunho DBSK

Ratu **Cassiopeia** = Kim Jaejong DBSK (anggap saja masih disana T.T)

**Poseidon** = Kang in SuJu

**Nereid** = LeeTeuk SuJu

**Perceus** = Choi Jonghun FT ISLAND

**Yupiter** = Jung Yonghwa CN Blue

**Title** : Missed Andromeda part.3**  
><strong>**Author** : mako-chan**  
><strong>**Chapter** : 3 of ?

Rating : T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : FT Island and CN Blue FnC Entertaintment (Main Cast)  
>Super Junior and DBSK SM Entertainment<br>dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

**Pairing :** **[FT Island]** Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun, Song Seunghyun x Choi Minhwan, Oh Wonbin x Lee Jaejin

** [CN Blue]** Lee Jonghyun x Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jungshin x Kang Minhyuk

** [SuJu]** Yesung x Ryeowook, Kyuhyun x sungmin, Siwon x Kibum, Hankyung x Heechul (kayanya bakalan nambah deh..)

**[THSK]** Yunho x Jaejoong, Yoochun x Junsu.

**Warning** : **YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, ada unsur Genderswitch di chap awal, ada OOC yang diusahakan tidak terlalu banyak, Typo, Bahasa abal, rada ngebosenin, terinspirasi dari nama-nama Rasi Bintang tapi ff ini hanya fiksi**... fiction in fiction in fiction #malahnyanyi  
>I've been warned you<br>so,  
><strong>Don't like? please don't read<strong>

**HAPPY READING GUYS…^^**

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

.

"Lu-Lupus menghilang! Ba-bagaimana bisa..? Ini tidak mungkin.. Sama sekali tidak mungkin.. Lalu bagaimana dengan konstelasi (rasi bintang) nya?" cemas Ratu Cassiopeia.

"Konstelasi Lupus masih bersinar redup yang mulia.." ucap Orion.

Ratu Cassiopeia mendesah lega. Redupnya konstelasi menunjukan bahwa sang pemilik berada di bumi dengan keadaan sehat.

Tangan Raja Cepheus mengelus surai hitam Sang Permaisuri, membuat mata rubah dan mata besar yang indah bertemu. "Tenanglah Boo.. Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa Lupus masih hidup." hibur Raja Cepheus yang disambut senyuman lembut dan Anggukan dari Ratu Cassiopeia. "Lalu, Bagaimana dengan Perceus, Apa ia sudah mengirim laporannya, Boo?"

"Menurut laporan Jonghun-Maksudku, Perceus.. Sebentar lagi Andromeda dan Auriga akan kembali berada di satu negara Yun.." lapor Ratu Cassiopeia.

Senyum menghiasi wajah Raja Cepheus, "Bagus. Setidaknya akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk mengawasi Andromeda dan Auriga".

Ratu Cassiopeia mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Orion yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Senyumnya mengembang penuh arti.  
>"Orion..." panggil Sang Ratu.<p>

Orion sedikit terlonjak mendengar panggilan Ratu Cassiopeia. "Y-ya, Yang Mulia?".

"Kamu melamun, Orion? Tidak biasanya kamu melamun seperti ini."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia..." ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepala.

Ratu Cassiopeia mengulum senyum. "Orion, Aku memintamu untuk turun ke bumi dan mencari tahu dimana Lupus." ucap Ratu, membuat dua namja lain di ruangan itu terperanjat.

"Apa kau mendengar perintahku, Orion yang agung?"

Diantara kebingungannya namja itu menunduk dalam dan meletakkan tangan di dada atasnya, tata krama dalam menerima titah. "Hamba mengerti yang mulia".

"Bagus. Kau mendapat restu kami untuk turun ke bumi mulai hari ini".

"Ka-Kalau begitu saya permisi." ucap Orion menunjukkan penghormatan terakhirnya, lalu segera beranjak dari kediaman Raja dan Ratu.

**.:mako-chan:.**

"Apa maksudmu Boo? Kau bahkan tak pernah memerintah Orion mengawasi Andromeda ataupun Auriga. Apa maksudmu mengirimnya untuk mencari Lupus BooJae-ah.."tanya Raja Cepheus penuh penekanan.

Ratu Cassiopeia mendesah, beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di pangkuan Raja Chepeus. Namja cantik bergelar Ratu itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk Sang Raja, menebarkan rasa geli walau hanya lewat sentuhan. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah menyetujui pertunangan Orion dan Andromeda kan Yunnie Bear?" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bibir namja di depannya.

"Tapi itu tak adil untuknya Boo. Aku yang menyetujui permintaannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan anak kita. Bahkan Andromeda menerima Orion bukan?"

Ratu Cassiopea terdiam. Menggigiti bibir bawahnya sebelah dalam dengan gerakan pelan. "Aku.. punya alasan untuk melakukannya Yunnie Bear.. Percayalah.." ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mata dari bibir 'Yunnie Bear'nya.

Raja Cepheus terdiam menyadari kemana arah tatapan Sang Ratu. Apa ini? Apakah BooJae sedang menggodanya?

Hembusan nafas menerpa indra penciuman, membuat sepasang mata rubah ikut menatap bibir merah delima namja elok dalam pangkuannya. Jantung Raja Cepheus berdentam kencang. "Ya, kau selalu punya alasan untuk apapun BooJae-ahh.." lirihnya.

Perlahan direndahkannya wajahnya mendekati bibir Sang Ratu. Namun saat nafas saling menderu di kulit keduanya, wajah Ratu Cassiopeia beringsut menjauh.

Yunho membuka mata, memandang penuh tanda tanya saat merasakan wajah itu menjauh. "Ada apa Jae?"

JaeJoong mulai merasa gugup. Mulai mengkhawatirkan keberhasilan rencananya. "Yunnie, biarkan aku turun ke bumi..." pinta Sang Ratu.

Yunho membeku dengan Mata membulat tak percaya. A-apa-apaan ini? Apa BooJae mau meninggalkan dirinya? Andwaeee! "Kau membuat ku kecewa Jae... Jadi karena ini kau menggodaku? Dengar jae, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu turun ke bumi. Tidak akan pernah! Ingat itu'" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong tersentak. Oke, ini bagian dari rencana. Tapi ia tak menyangka penolakan yunnienya sesakit ini. Hey, Bahkan ia rela merendahkan harga dirinya dengan menggoda namja ini. Mau tak mau egonya terluka juga toh?

Jaejoong menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Yunho dan memindahkan tangannya dari tengkuk namja itu dengan gerakan lemah. Wajah Jaejoong menunduk, menatap jemari lentiknya meremas pakaian yang dia kenakan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru dibentak orang tuanya sekarang.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa Boo. Tapi perlu kau ingat, bahwa APAPUN yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku! Aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu turun ke bumi!" serunya penuh penekanan.

Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong sudah melemparkan tubuhnya mendekap Yunho erat-erat, sedangkan wajahnya tenggelam dalam-dalam di hamparan dada Yunho yang bidang.

Yunho tercekat merasakan bagian depan kemejanya mulai basah. Rasa sakit menyelusup di relung hati si namja manly. Sebegitu inginnya kah BooJae meninggalkan dirinya? Apa rasa cinta untuknya telah menghilang? "Boo.. Apa kau menangis?"tanyanya.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Hanya isakan tertahan yang sesekali terdengar.

"Boo?" Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong. Mengamati wajah yang menengadah dalam kurungan jemarinya.

Untaian air mata mengalir menghiasi pipi putih itu. Hidung dan pipi itu memerah menahan ingus dan isak tangis. Sesak yang menghimpit dada Yunho semakin menjadi. Hati Yunho hancur menatap wajah indah dalam bingkaian tangannya.

Yunho tidak kuat lagi. Didekapnya tubuh Sang Ratu dan menenggelamkan kepala di bahu rapuh milik istrinya yang kini membalas pelukanya perlahan. "Apa kau begitu ingin meninggalkanku seorang diri Boo? Kau tahu aku hancur tanpamu, dan kau masih tega meninggalkanku?".

Tangis Jaejoong pecah mendengar ungkapan Yunho. "A-Aku merindukannya Yunnieee~ aku merindukan anakkuuu huuu~ hiks!hiks! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang berada dalam pantauan Jonghun sekarang.. Aku hanya ingin melihat anak itu Yuuun~ aku ingin melihat anakku.. Memastikan kesehatannya.. memeluknya.. menciumnya.. menggumamkan lullabyku untuknya..

"Yun, kumohooon~... Bi-biarkan aku bertemu dengan anakku nee.. Jebal~ Biarkan aku turun ke bumi.." Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho mengangkat wajah, mengurung wajah cantik itu dalam kedua telapak tangan dan membasuh untaian air mata dengan ibu jari.

Mata Rubah menatap mata besar cemerlang lekat-lekat. " Lalu bagaimana denganku Jae.. Ak-"

Jaejoong menggenggam jari Yunho yang melapisi kedua pipinya. Memantapkan frasa apapun yang akan di ucapkannya. "Aku janji akan mengunjungimu seminggu tiga kali. Boleh kan, Yunniee... Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kewajibanku, Yun" rayunya.

Secercah rasa lega bagai merembes dan menjalar di hati Yunho. Hahaha.. Dia pikir BooJae sudah bosan padanya.

Yunho memasang ekspresi berfikir. "Ermm.. Kalau aku tidak mengijinkan?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hiks!" JaeJoong siap-siap mewek lagi. Tapi suara tawa Yunho yang tiba-tiba membuat wajah cantiknya membulat lucu.

Lihat, betapa cepatnya suasana hati Yunho berubah. Ia terlalu paranoid tadi. "Hei. Ekspresi apa itu. Kau membuatku lapar Boo." Yunho mencubit pipi JaeJoong hingga pipi seputih salju itu memerah.

Merasa dipermainkan, Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho kasar lalu beranjak pergi. Namun Yunho berhasil meraih tangan itu dan menyentakkan Sang Ratu Cassiopeia kembali ke pelukannya. "Aku bercanda Boo.. Mana mungkin aku melarangmu bersama anak kita. Tapi jangan lupakan janjimu, oke?"

"Jinjja?" Mata Jaejoong mulai berbinar. Yunho mengangguk. "Gomawo Yunnie.. Gomawo.. " seru Jaejoong sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Jae.."

"Hmm?"

"Goda aku lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>.:mako-chan:.<strong>

**-*Seoul, next day*-  
><strong>

Langit cerah tanpa awan. Mempersilahkan Sang Surya menyelimutkan panasnya yang terik ke seluruh permukaan Bumi. Dibawah sana, Sesekali puluhan capung berlompatan diantara helai hijau rerumputan, terlihat seperti puluhan jarum hijau dan merah berlompatan menusuk karpet jamrud. Satu diantara puluhan capung itu terlihat hinggap di surai hitam. Kakinya Diangkat-angkat untuk meraba tekstur yang mirip rumput namun jauh lebih kecil dan tak berserat itu.

"Seunghyun-ah, berhenti bergerak!".

Capung itu berubah waspada. Memperhatikan puluhan wajah imut yang berupa sama membayang di tiap mata fasetnya. Namja itu memutar telunjuk didepan mata si Capung. Membuat ratusan pusat retinanya menyorot satu titik, telunjuk si namja manis.

"A-Ada apa? Apakah ulat? jangkrik? Atau jangan-jangan kerbau!" ucap suara yang lain, Song Seunghyun dengan nada horor

"Ssssttt!"

Mata faset si Capung terus fokus pada ujung telunjuk Minhwan. Tak begitu lama kemudian...

HUP!

Capung itu meronta dalam genggaman lemah Minhwan. Membuat namja imut itu menahan sensasi geli oleh kibasan sayap si capung "WOOH! Lihaaaat! Aku berhasil menangkap Capungnyaaaa. Ah! Akan ku lepas dikebun. Aku pulang dulu ya seungiee. Annyeoong~" ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun seorang diri di tanah lapang.

"Ya! Minhwan-ah! Kita belum selesai ngomong! Wooy! Minhwan-ah!" seru Seunghyun. Namun terlambat namja itu telah pergi sambil melambaikan genggaman tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yaisshh!" Seunghyun menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghempas kan punggung diatas empuknya rerumputan.

Rasa nyaman menjalari punggung Seunghyun saat desah angin membelai wajah evil namun tampannya, meniupkan rasa damai dan teduh meliputi raga dan menentramkan jiwanya yang masih sibuk memikirkan namja imut yang baru saja melarikan diri darinya.

Lagi-lagi namja itu mendesah. "Minhwan-ah.. Aku harus bagaimana agar kau menyukaiku melebihi si hongki-hongki itu.." pandangan Seunghyun menerawang lagi, lalu mendadak tubuhnya berguling-guling kesamping dua kali. Tubuhnya terlentang(lagi) di atas rerumputan tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi. (tsk! Pindah tempat doang rupanya=.=')

"Hmm... Apa aku ngajakin Ryeowook duet mabok janda di kutub(plesetannya yutub) ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri

"Ah! Jangan! Gila aja! Yang ada ntar dia malah nyanyi Bang Toyib." ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan gajenya sendiri.

Seunghyun mendesah, lalu kembali ia berguling-guling dua kali. Tapi baru sekali berguling ia berhenti mendadak karena mendapati kotoran kerbau didepannya. Ia pun urung meneruskan gulingannya dan berguling-guling pulang ke tempat pertama kali terlentang tadi.

Lagi-lagi namja tertinggi seangkatan itu mendesah menatap birunya langit. "Atau aku solo performance aja di kutub? Bikin goyang Siwur (siwur: gayung tradisional dari batok kelapa dan bergagang bambu) gitu.. " gumamnya ngawur. Mendadak Seunghyun bergidik. Merasa idenya semakin ke arah sini semakin nista. Mana ada orang sudah terkenal mempromosikan diri di kutub? Bisa gantung diri Seung Army tercintanya melihat pujaan hati mereka menistakan diri dengan bergoyang siwur dilayar kaca. Bisa-bisa Konser Bandnya yang selalu memukau ba-

Sontak tubuh Seunghyun terduduk. Itu dia! Bukankah fansnya bilang, sekali melihat konser bandnya, tak akan ada satu makhluk pun yang bisa lolos dari pesona Song Seunghyun?

"Baiklah! Akan kubuat kau menonton Konserku Minhwan-ah! Lihat saja! Akan kubuat kau jatuh hati padaku! HAHAHAHA" seunghyun pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Bagaimanapun ia harus mendapatkan tiket konser Sky River itu dulu kan?. Song Seunghyun, Hwaiting!

.

.:mako-chan:.

.

**-*Tokyo, Next day*-**

Kain Hakama (celana pada kimono pria) bergesekan halus, mengiringi langkah anggun yang mengalir tenang diatas tatami.

Ruangan luas itu begitu sunyi. Puluhan orang duduk bersimpuh dalam diam, mengamati seorang namja yang mereka kenal sebagai generasi ke dua pewaris keluarga Choi, berjalan mendekat pada tuan rumah yang kini membungkukkan badan dalam duduknya menyambut kedatangan Sang tamu kehormatan Upacara Minum Tehnya.

Sang tamu kehormatan membungkuk. Membalas penghormatan putri klan Namikaze kepadanya, lalu duduk bersimpuh di depan yeoja yang menjepit surai kuningnya dengan bunga lili perak diatas telinga.

Putri klan Namikaze mengaduk teh dalam cawan (cangkir mangkok) dengan gerakan anggun, Lalu meletakkannya didepan namja bermarga Choi. Yeoja itu mempersilahkan namja itu dengan telapak tangan. Si namja mengangguk sopan sebagai balasan.

Senyum para tetua klan mengembang.

Putri klan Namikaze meletakan kudapan serupa dodol namun berwarna hijau pekat (mako-chan gak tau namanya, tapi rasanya enak 8.b) disamping chawan teh.

Penerus Keluarga Choi menunduk lagi. Sesopan mungkin diambilnya kudapan itu, dan dimakannya hingga habis.

Namja tampan berwajah dan bermata sendu itu meraih chawan teh didepannya dengan tangan kanan, dan mengadahkan tangan kiri sebagai alas. Lalu secara perlahan diputarnya Chawan itu 180 derajat untuk memperhatikan dan menghormati keindahan karya seni keramik kualitas tinggi sebelum memutarnya lagi dan meminum teh hijau hangat didalamnya.

.

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.  
><strong>

.

.

.

Pintu kayu berjendela kertas itu bergeser menutup. Menampilkan sosok namja pewaris keluarga Choi yang mendesah lega. Cha no yu (Upaca minum teh tradisional jepang) yang dihadirinya akhirnya selesai juga.

"Choi Jonghun." panggil seseorang.

Namja itu menoleh. Mendapati wajah cantik yang begitu lama tidak pernah di lihatnya. 19 tahun tepatnya. Mata Jonghun membulat menatap sosok itu. Ia pun berlutut, menundukkan wajah dalam-dalam kepada sosok yang paling dihormatinya itu.

"Hormat saya, Ratu Cassiopeia.."

Senyum keibuan Sang Ratu pun tertarik.

**.:mako-chan:.  
><strong>

Manik obsidian lebar Ratu mengamati uap kondisioner keluar di ujung teras sebuah coffee house. Tak lama, Dentang lonceng menggema nyaring menyaingi gumaman-gumaman abstrak dalam ruangan, menampakan dua sosok tak dikenal yang membuka pintu untuk minum kopi di kafe yang penuh pengunjung ini.

"Bumi telah berubah begitu pesat. Dulu negara Jepang tidak secantik ini.." gumamnya, lalu menolehkan wajahnya yang berhias senyum ke arah Jonghun. "Kau tahu, dulu aku Ratu kerajaan Ethiopeia loh..."

"Tentu hamba tahu yang mulia, Ethiopia benar-benar kacau tanpa anda dan Raja Cepheus".

Ratu Cassiopeia mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela, kembali menatap uap kondisioner yang mengucur dari atap teras. "Ya, Ethiopia bahkan menjadi salah satu negara termiskin di dunia. Kami berdua benar-benar sedih mengetahuinya...

"Oh, iya. Bisakah berhenti memanggilku 'Yang Mulia', Perceus?".

Jonghun menaikkan sebelah alis. "Jadi bagaimana hamba memanggil anda?"

"Panggil saja aku Jae hyung atau Jaejoong hyung. Kau tahu, kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri Jonghun-ah, jadi tolong jangan terlalu formal padaku ne..."

Jonghun menunduk tanpa mengangkat kepala. "Ha-hamba tidak berani yang mulia... Bahkan Putri Andromeda tidak pernah memanggil anda seperti itu."

"Sudahlah Choi Jonghun, Ini perintah. Turuti saja kenapa sih!".

"Saya mengerti. Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Yang Mulia.."

Jaejoong menahan tawa "Lihat, kau bahkan melakukannya lagi".

Jonghun tersentak. "Ma-Maaf, Saya masih belum terbiasa Ja,Jaejoong hyung.. Oh, iya ada urusan apa ermm.. Jae hyung kemari?"

Jaejoong membenahi cara duduknya. "Untuk sementara ini aku akan tinggal di bumi. Aku harap kau mau membantu menjalankan rencanaku, Jonghun-ah"

"With pleasure, your majesty.." ucap Jonghun lupa diri. Dengan semangat 45 namja itu membungkuk dalam-dalam dalam duduknya.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah datar mendengar dua kata terakhir Jonghun. Dasar Calon mantu perusak suasana, umpatnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**-*3 hari kemudian, korea selatan*-  
><strong>

Kim Ryeowook membuka pintu, menenteng sarapan dan segelas susu diatas nampan. Ditatapnya namja cantik yang setengah terduduk di ranjang. Raut kebingungan tergurat jelas di wajah itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau pasti lapar, sudah tiga hari kau tidak sadarkan diri. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Alis namja cantik itu terangkat, semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan... dia pingsan selama 3 hari? Benarkah? Kok nggak kerasa ya? (ya iya lah!)

"Ka-kamu siapa?"

Ryeowook tersenyum, menambah unsur manis di wajahnya. "Aku Kim Ryeowook. Aku menemukanmu pingsan di pertigaan dekat sini. Dokter bilang kau hanya kelelahan. Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?"

Raut wajah namja cantik itu berubah semakin bingung. Berulang kali ia terlihat memejamkan mata dengan raut tegang, seolah memusatkan fokusnya pada satu titik. Tapi nihil. Semuanya terasa kosong. Seharusnya ia mempunyai nama bukan? Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia lupa? Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan nama apapun yang ia kenal. Ada apa ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu terasa sakit? Sebentar, biar ku panggil dokter" ucap Ryeowook mulai panik, ia segera akan melangkah keluar saat namja cantik berdagu tirus dimenahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lee.. Hh.. Hh.. Lee Jaejin. Namaku Lee Jaejin. Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah memanggil.. Dokter"ucapnya sambil terengah.

Ryeowook memandang namja bernama Jaejin sendu. Ntah mengapa ia merasa namja didepannya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau harus makan, Jaejin-sshi. Setelah itu kau harus meminum obatmu." setidaknya perasaannya juga mengatakan bahwa namja bernama Jaejin ini bukanlah orang jahat.

Jaejin mengangguk, dan mulai memakan makanannya. "Apa kau tinggal sendirian di sini Ryeowook-sshi?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne. Aku sendirian di flat ini. Dan panggil aku Wookie saja ne.." ucapnya sambil menggumam senyum. Mereka pun terdiam dibuai kesunyian yang menusuk.

"Apa.. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan latar belakangku?" akhirnya Jaejin berucap.

"Ya. Aku penasaran." ucap Ryeowook cepat dan ringan. "Tapi aku akan menantimu menceritakannya sendiri padaku".

Jaejin terdiam memikirkan perkataan Ryeowook beberapa saat. "Mungkin kau tidak akan mendengarnya Ryeo- Wookie-ah.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa diriku. Errmm... Mu-mungkin ini terdengar klise, tapi kupikir aku terkena amnesia atau alzeimer stadium akhir.. Entahlah."

Ryeowook mengernyit "Yah.. Itu memang terdengar klise, tapi entah kenapa aku percaya kalau kau terkena amnesia. Apa kau yakin tak ingin kupanggilkan dokter?"

"HAH? Kau percaya?" Seru Jaejin terperangah. "Jujur aku bingung kau ini polos atau bodoh.."cibir Jaejin sambil mulai memakan makanannya lagi.

Ryeowook tertawa renyah. "Sebut saja aku orang yang terlalu percaya pada intuisiku." ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ini, Obatmu.. Mulai sekarang tinggalah di sini. Kau yakin tidak perlu dipanggilkan dokter?"

"Gomawo Wookie-ah.. Aku sangat beruntung kau yang menemukanku..." ucapnya, membuat Ryeowook mengulum tersenyum. "Dan aku yakin bisa menghandel penyakit pikunku ini. Mungkin nanti saja periksanya, setelah aku mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat, menghormati sikap namja didepannya yang tidak mau merepotkan orang. Diperhatikannya Jaejin yang meminum obatnya. "Jaejin-ah, aku ini seorang artis..." akunya.

Jaejin mengangkat alis sambil meneguk obatnya yang ke dua.

"... Dan ku dengar agensiku sedang mencari talent baru untuk sebuah Group band. Apa kau tertarik? Entah kenapa aku yakin kau pasti lulus seleksi."

Diletakkannya kembali gelas itu. "Intuisimu lagi?" Jaejin kembali mengernyit.

"Ehehehe.." Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil mengangguk. "Tapi yang jadi permasalahan, waktu audisinya itu besok. Apa kau bisa menyanyi?"

"Jal jinaego innayo~ apeujineun annnayo~ Nae-!"

"Oke. Suaramu bagus. Apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik?" tanyanya. Membuat Jaejin yang sedang menyanyi bungkam seketika.

"Amnesia, ingat?"

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, kita coba nanti. Kalau Nge-rap bagaimana? Kau bisa?"

"Eh? Nge-rap?"ulangnya.

"Hn. Apa kau bisa?"ulangnya.

"Hmm.. Nge-rap ya..." ucapnya sambil menerawang dan mengetuk-ngetukan telunjuk di dagunya yang lancip. Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku Nge-rap.. Hmm.."

Jaejin menjentikkan jarinya tinggi-tinggi. "Emang Nge-rap itu.. Apa ya?" dengan PD mengungkapkan unek-uneknya dari tadi.

Wookie yang tadi siap-siap bersorak kini memasang wajah jengkel. Haaaah~ Wookie jadi meragukan intuisinya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook keluar dari sebuah super market dekat flat nya. Ditentengnya kantong-kantong bahan belanjaan berisi sayuran dan kebutuhannya untuk sebulan kedepan. Gumaman berirama mengiring gerak langkahnya. Yah.. Moodnya sedang baik sekarang. Percaya atau tidak, orang asing dalam kamarnya ikut andil dalam perbaikan moodnya ini.

Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan. Entah mengapa sosok seorang namja yang berdiri bersandar di tiang listrik menyita perhatiannya. Wajah namja itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup topi hitam dan kacamata hitam. Ditambah bagian mulut dan hidungnya terbenam dalam syal abu-abu yang dipakainya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook merasa aneh, apa namja itu tidak kepanasan memakai syal di musim sepanas ini? Pikirnya. Kaus putih dan jeans hitam membalut lekuk sempurna si namja tadi. Dari lengannya yang bersedekap dan sneakers kanannya yang menapak mantap di tiang listrik, sepertinya namja itu menanti seseorang.

DEG!

Tanpa merubah posisi, namja itu menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. Membuat jantung namja imut itu memacu.

Ryeowook membungkuk untuk menyapa namja itu, lalu kembali berjalan melewatinya. 'Kenapa namja itu melihatku terus? Jangan-jangan samaranku ketahuan?' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba belanjaan Ryeowook terenggut dari tangannya. Namja imut itu tersentak dan segera menoleh. Eh? Rupanya namja tadi yang merebut belanjaannya!.

"Biar ku bawakan." ucap si namja tak dikenal sambil berjalan mendahului Wookie, meninggalkan namja mungil yang masih terhenyak ditempat memandang punggungnya.

Si-siapa namja itu? Ini benar-benar aneh. kenapa Ryeowook tidak bisa merasakan hubungan antara dirinya dan namja itu? Apa intuisinya menghilang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"YA! Kim Ryeowook-sshi. Kenapa berhenti? Ayo jalan!" seru namja tak dikenal itu, menyadarkan Wookie dari lamunan dan segera berlari untuk menyamakan langkah dan berjalan dalam diam di samping namja itu. Mulai berspekulasi tentang dirinya, namja tak dikenal itu, dan intuisinya yang hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:To Be Continued_:.**


	5. Chapter 5

**karakter yang terbongkar di chap sebelumnya:**

Raja **Chepheus** = Jung Yunho DBSK

Ratu **Cassiopeia** = Kim Jaejong DBSK (anggap saja masih disana T.T)

**Poseidon** = Kang in SuJu

**Nereid** = LeeTeuk SuJu

**Perceus** = Choi Jonghun FT ISLAND

**Yupiter** = Jung Yonghwa CN Blue

.

**Title** : Missed Andromeda part.4**  
><strong>**Author** : mako-chan**  
><strong>**Chapter** : 4 of ?

Rating : T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : FT Island and CN Blue FnC Entertaintment (Main Cast)  
>Super Junior and DBSK SM Entertainment<br>dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

.

**Pairing :** **[FT Island]** Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun, Song Seunghyun x Choi Minhwan, Oh Wonbin x Lee Jaejin

** [CN Blue]** Lee Jonghyun x Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jungshin x Kang Minhyuk

** [SuJu]** Yesung x Ryeowook, Kyuhyun x sungmin, Siwon x Kibum, Hankyung x Heechul (kayanya bakalan nambah deh..)

**[THSK]** Yunho x Jaejoong, Yoochun x Junsu.

.

**Warning** : **YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, ada unsur Genderswitch di chap awal, ada OOC yang diusahakan tidak terlalu banyak, Typo, Bahasa abal, rada ngebosenin, terinspirasi dari nama-nama Rasi Bintang tapi ff ini hanya fiksi**... fiction in fiction in fiction #malahnyanyi  
>I've been warned you<br>so,  
><strong>Don't like? please don't read<strong>

**HAPPY READING GUYS…^^**

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

.

**-:-In front of Choi's Ent Building, Tokyo -:-  
><strong>

"Donghae-sshi, benarkah Yesung SkyRiver melanggar kontrak dan kabur ke korea?"

"Manager-sshi, apakah rencana konser penutup akan dibatalkan?"

"Dalam list JAL (Japanese Air Lines) nama Lee Jonghyun-sshi juga terdaftar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Junsu. Apa dia berencana pulang ke korea juga?"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut para wartawan yang menyemut mengelilingi Donghae yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Ratusan blitz sesekali menyala. Dengan sigap, tiga orang body guard membentuk safeline, menamengi Donghae agar bisa lewat.

Hah~ beginilah kalau para wartawan tidak bisa mengorek kabar dari sang artis, managernya pun ikut diburu.

Pintu gedung tertutup, menghalau pers dan segala keberisikannya. Dengan geram Donghae merogoh celananya. Menyentuh-nyentuh layar android itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak ak-'

'PIP!'

"Lagi-lagi tidak aktif. Dasar Yesung ppabo. Apa sih yang namja itu pikirkan sekarang?" rutuk Donghae berbisik.

"Donghae-san!" Seorang yeoja berseru darii balik meja recepcionist.

Donghae berhenti, lalu berjalan mendekati yeoja itu. "_Doushita'n desu ka? Mayumi-san_. **[ada apa? mayumi-san.]**"

"_President Director wa Nippon ni kimashita yo. Ima, O-heya de Donghae-san ga matteru ._ **[PresDir sudah tiba di jepang. Sekarang beliau menunggu donghae-sshi di ruangannya]**" jawabnya sambil berbisik.

Donghae membeku. "EEEH? _Choi Siwon-san Koko ni kitanda? Hontou?_ **[EEEH? Choi Siwon-sshi sudah ada disini? Benarkah?]**"

Yeoja di balik meja resepsionist itu mengangguk.

Hah? Yang benar saja! Aku pasti matiiii~ batin Donghae merintih.  
>"<em>Jaa.. Arigatou ne, mayumi-san<em>" ucapnya tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan rintihan batin yang baru saja kita dengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

TIIIING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Donghae yang berjalan menuju satu ruangan di ujung ruangan. Donghae berhenti di depan pintu dengan tulisan 'PRESIDENT DIRECTOR'. Terus berdiri disana. Hanya berdiri disana. Berulang kali mengangkat tangan untuk meraih gagang pintu, tapi berulang kali juga menurunkan tangan. Rasa gugup dan takut menguasainya.

'Haaah~ lebih baik aku makan dulu, dari pada nanti aku pingsan didalam..' ucapnya dalam hati, namja ber'gelar' fishy itu berbalik ke kiri untuk kembali ke lift, tapi tiba-tiba pergerakannya terhenti. Hawa dingin yang berat seolah membekukan tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya merinding. 'A-Aura ini.. Ja,jangan-jangan..'

"Oh Donghaee~ mau ke manaa~" ucap seseorang dengan nada 'sing a song'.

Donghae menoleh dalam gerakan lambat. Detik berikutnya, punggungnya sudah menabrak tembok. "He-Heechul hyung! Ka-kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau mau ke mana Donghae-ya.. Apa kau mau kabuuur?" ucap Heechul masih dengan nada main-main. Wajah cantiknya semakin maju, berusaha mengintimidasi Donghae dengan matanya.

"A-Ani. Aku.. A-Aku hanya ma-mau ke.. Mau ke Toilet." Donghae terbata.

Seringai tertarik, "Aaa~ mau ke toilet, eoh?" Heechul mengangguk-angguk masih mendekati wajah Donghae. "But why i think you wanna escape and go away from me, eh?"

Donghae terdiam, merasa tersinggung. Raut marah mulai tergurat di wajahnya.

Binggo! Ini lah yang di incar lady hee-hee. Ternyata benar apa yang dikata hyukkie padanya.. Fufufu. "UPS! Oh, iya. Aku lupa kau tidak bisa bahasa inggris ya, Hae.. Ho~hohoho" ucapnya sambil mengangkat punggung tangan ke dekat mulut. Mengganggu Donghae merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Apalagi saat melihat gurat ketakutan di balik topeng sok cool Donghae. Hohoho

"Lho, Hae.. kau mengapa disana? Ayo masuk. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Dan kau Chullie, berhentilah mengganggu Donghae" ucap Siwon yang kemudian memasuki ruangannya lagi, diikuti oleh Donghae dan Heechul.

Donghae benar-benar heran dengan Hankyung, sunbaenya di masa kuliah dulu (Hankyung, Siwon dan Heechul seangkatan). Bagaimana bisa namja itu tahan menjalin kasih dengan mak lampir macam ini. Hongki juga, adik angkatnya yang manis luar biasa itu bisa-bisanya menjadikan namja berjuluk Cinderella ini guru dan panutan. Walhasil.. Lihat saja Hongki sekarang, tiada hari tanpa nail art! Dan Ya tuhan! Dokter spesialis kecantikan membuka folder koleksi foto Hongki di PC nya saat diwawancarai tentang urutan namja paling cantik menurut polling di korea. Padahal Hongki tidak masuk Nominasi! Dari mana coba, dokter itu mendapatkan foto-foto adiknya! Ya! Salahkan saja Heechul! Serunya dalam hati. Walaupun ia tahu Heechul bahkan tak tahu masalah ini.

"PresDir Choi, PresDir Japan Airlines menunggu di line tiga." ucap salah satu sekertaris Siwon.

"Oke, segera ku angkat. Oh iya, Chullie.."ucap Siwon sambil membuka pintu. Heechul yang merupakan ketua sekertarisnya mengurungkan diri untuk duduk dan menatap Sang PresDir.

"Ye, Pak PresDir?"

"Tolong kabari Bummie kalau aku akan pulang malam ini juga."

"Baik. Apa anda tidak mengunjungi.."

"Ah, tidak. Dia akan pulang bersamaku malam ini. Oh, ya. Apa kau mau pulang juga Chullie? Hankyung mengomeliku terus karena kau tak pulang-pulang. Kudengar kau ambil cuti kan besok?".

Tawaran menggiurkan. Mengingat harga tiket pesawat diJepang tidak bersahabat. "Tapi aku sudah terlanjur pesan tiket."

"Bisa di refund kan? Sudah. Aku tidak butuh penolakan!"

BLAM!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

.

**-:- SKYRIVER dorm, Tokyo -:-**

"Semuanya sudah masuk? Yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Hongki mengangguk. "Semuanya sudah kukemas di travel bag."

"Dan nanti kal.."

"Nanti kalau sampai di Korea, panggil taksi dan langsung pulang ke rumah HaeHyuk hyung. Jangan main-main ataupun jalan-jalan seorang diri.

"Jangan keluar tanpa penyamaran, dan jangan ngobrol dengan orang yang tidak di kenal.

"Hoh! Sudah berkali-kalian mengulang kata-kata itu! Apa kalian pikir aku anak kecil? Bahkan Jonghyun yang maknae saja tidak pernah diberi petuah sama sekali!" sungut Hongki panjang lebar memotong ucapan Junsu.

"Ya! Itu lain. Kau kan tak pernah pergi kemana-mana Hongki-ya. Lagi pula kamu uke paling bontot disini. Jadi wajar kalau kami menghawatirkanmu." ucap Junsu.

Jonghyun menahan tawa melihat kehebohan para uke.

"YA! Lee Jonghyun! Aku melihat lubang dipipimu itu! Kau pasti sedang tertawa kan? Dasar maknae kurang ajar!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-:- Choi family palace, Kyoto -:-**

Suara gemericik air dalam kolam beriring nyanyian suara kumbang musim panas mengalun. Sesekali bunyi 'KLANG!' terdengar dari pancuran bambu khas jepang yang membentur batu kali.

Pandangan Jonghun beralih ke rak berisi bonsai-bonsai yang berjejer di samping pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Dimana keluarga Choi sering menggelar tikar dan melakukan 'hanami' [kegiatan berpiknik dibawah bunga sakura]. Kenangan yang tidak terlalu bagus sebenarnya, mengingat saat itu dia malah memikirkan nasib Andromeda yang diculik Yakuza, bersama dua orang (satu namja dewasa dan satu lagi namja uzur) yang mengoceh tidak karuan karena kebanyakan minum sake.

"Kau di sini, Jonghun-ah.. ".

Merasa dipanggil, Jonghun berbalik. "_Ojii-san.._" sapanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

Sang kakek tersenyum Dan duduk di lantai beranda rumah yang dibentuk panggung layaknya rumah tradisional jepang lain. Namja tertua di keluarga Choi itu menepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Menyuruh cucu pertama dan terakhirnya duduk di sebelahnya.

Jonghun tersenyum, lalu melangkah dan duduk di samping sang kakek. "_Obaa-san_[nenek] dimana Jii-san?".

"Ada dikamar".

"Ooh..". Respon Jonghun minim. Mata sendunya yang kelam kembali menatap helaian sakura yang melambai terbawa angin.

Sang kakek mengikuti arah pandang si cucu. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. "Dia adalah pohon sakura terkuat yang pernah ada, kau tahu. Aku menanamnya segera saat mendengar Bummie menemukanmu."

Bagi sebagian orang Jepang, menanam jenis pohon tertentu merupakan wujud perlambang keberadaan anak. Jonghun tahu itu.

"Dia selalu menjadi sakura pertama yang mekar dan sakura terakhir yang mempertahankan bunga hingga akhir musim. Kami harap kalian tumbuh seperti itu. Dan kalian pun tumbuh seperti itu" sang kakek menoleh dan tersenyum, begitu juga Jonghun.

"Baik-baiklah disana nak. Kau adalah anak kebanggaan keluarga Choi. Soal Obaa-san mu, biar nanti Jii-san yang menasehatinya."

"Terima kasih, _Jii-san_. Aku akan sering-sering ke sini." ucapnya sambil memeluk kakeknya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu tempramen _Obaa-sa_nmu jadi tidak stabil kalau kamu tidak ada kan? Bisa-bisa cewek renta itu menculikmu kembali karena kangen".

Jonghun melepas pelukannya dan tertawa mengingat polah sang nenek. Masih diingat dalam memorinya wajah gembira sang nenek saat mendengar keputusannya untuk pindah ke jepang dengan alasan studi. Tentu saja ia bohong. Ia kemari karena berusaha menyelamatkan Hongki dari sindikat penjualan anak.

"_Ojii-san, Itemairimasu_ **[Kakek, saya pergi dulu]**" ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Lalu berbalik untuk pergi.

**Annyeongiranmal hello hello. Ijen good bye good bye.**

Jonghun meraih ponselnya yang berdering. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat nomor tak dikenal menghiasi layarnya

"_Moshi-moshi. Jonghun de gozaimasu. Dochira sama de gozaimasu ka?_**[Halo. Saya Jonghun. Anda siapa ya?]**" ucapnya.

Seseorang di ujung sana tercekat, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jonghun dengan sopan menanti tawa itu pudar. Tapi sepertinya butuh waktu lama, dan sepertinya orang itu telah sukses membuatnya tersinggung. "_O-Kotoba wo moshiage ni nasaimasu._ **[tolong berbicara lah]**"

Orang itu masih tertawa.

Cukup sudah. Jonghun bersiap menutup handphone nya saat si penelpon akhirnya menjawab. Ia pun kembali menempelkan Handphone ke telinganya. "Maaf.. Maaf.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka hahaha".

Jonghun mengernyit, "Yang mulia Ratu?"

"Bukankah sudah kularang untuk memanggilku begitu?" omel Jaejoong. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menggunakan bahasa itu. Jadi kau di adopsi keluarga bangsawan, eh?"

"Ermm.. Anu.. Iya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Akan terasa sulit mencari Andromeda tanpa materi di bumi hyu-hyung." ucapnya. Ia masih tidak biasa memanggil namja yang menelpon nya dengan panggilan itu.

Tawa Jaejoong berhenti. "Jadi kau tidak di adopsi?"

"Yah.. Aku menjatuhkan diri di bawah teras mereka. Jadi.. Aku dipungut."

Mata Jaejoong melebar. Tidak. Itu berarti Jonghun tidak dipungut, tapi sebaliknya. Jonghun yang memungut keluarga Cho. Bisa-bisanya anak ini memikirkan banyak hal di saat segenting dan semenyakitkan itu. "Wa-wah, kau benar-benar penuh kejutan Perceus.."

Jonghun tersenyum, "Aku anggap itu pujian. Jadi, kenapa menelponku hyung?".

"Aku memang memujimu anak bodoh! Kau sampai dimana?".

Pintu mobil terbuka. "Aku masih di Kyoto hyung. Dua jam lagi aku sampai di Tokyo hyung. Akan kujemput di hotel setengah jam kemudian." ucapnya sambil duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"Kau tidak usah menjemputku di hotel. Kita langsung bertemu di Narita saja".

"Tapi hyung itu ber-".

"Oke, kau sudah mengerti kan? Bye!".

Tuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuuut..

Jonghun memandang ponselnya yang telah terputus lalu menggeleng.  
>Beberapa detik kemudian batu di bawah ban berderak, mengiringi perginya mobil hitam metalik dari garasi kediaman keluarga cho di jepang.<p>

**.**

.

.

.:mako-chan

.

.

.

**-:- An University, Seoul -:-**

"K-Kau mencari seseorang?".

Yonghwa yang tadi celingukan di depan sebuah ruangan kini berbalik. Matanya mengamati Seorang namja imut berkacamata dan berambut hitam berantakan tengah mengamati gelagatnya juga.

"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang erm.. Sunbae?" ulang namja itu.

"Bisa kau panggilkan Minhwan?"

"Dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan belum pulang ke seoul."

"Begitu. Lalu kapan dia pulang? Erm.."

"Minhyuk. Kang Minhyuk imnida. Nado molla yo, sunbae. Mungkin sunbae bisa tanya ke Seunghyun untuk lebih jelasnya." ucap Minhyuk.

Yonghwa mengernyit. "Seunghyun?".

Minhyuk mengangguk. "Itu orangnya." ucapnya sambil menunjuk Seunghyun yang berjalan mendekat.

Seunghyun yang merasa ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Minhyuk pun menghampiri namja berkulit cantik itu. Begitu mengenali siapa yang ada di depan Minhyuk, seringaian khas keluarga evil pun tergurat. "Wah, Yonghwa sunbae. Ada apa? Kau mencariku?" tanyanya sok polos.

Yonghwa mendengus. "Tidak. aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari. Lagi pula, buat apa aku mencarimu." ucapnya.

Seunghun mengangkat bahu acuh, "Aku mendengar suaramu menyebut namaku. Lagi pula, Minhyuk-ah.. Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal Yonghwa sunbae."

"Yah.. Baru saja kok." ucap Minhyuk.

"Begitu ya.." Seunghyun mendesah. "Hati-hati hyuk-ah, kau bisa hamil kalau dekat-dekat dengannya." ucapnya lalu kabur ke dalam kelas.

"MWO?" Seru Minhyuk dan Yonghwa. Wajah Minhyuk merona hebat, sedang kan Wajah Yonghwa benar-benar tak terbaca.

"Ja-jadi kau beneran yeoja? Aku sempat mengira kau yeoja tapi mendengar namamu, aku jadi mengira kau namja" Yonghwa terperangah.

"YA! Nae ga namja yo! Jeongmal!" seru Minhyuk.

"Oh.." respon Yonghwa irit. 'Tapi kok manis banget ya? Kulitnya putih, terlihat lembut banget pula..' batin Yonghwa menambahi.

"Hyung.. Hyung.." ucap namja berkulit cantik itu, membuat Yonghwa tersadar dari dunia khayalnya.

"N-ne?".

Minhyuk menelan ludah. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit dan berbisik. "Hyung, benarkah kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan hyung aku bisa hamil?" bisiknya horor. "I-itu bohong kan hyung?" desaknya lagi.

"YA! Kau beneran namja bukan sih!"

"Te-tentu saja aku namja! Mideo yo.." tuntutnya sambil membulatkan pipi unyu.

Sungguh. Namja ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dia benar-benar polos atau bodoh sih? "Terus kenapa kau takut bakalan hamil? Dasar namja aneh. Sudah lah aku pergi. Bye!"ucapnya lalu menepuk kepala Minhyuk.

Minhyuk terpana sesaat. Tapi, dalam hitungan detik wajah berkulit lembut itu berubah horor! Kedua tangannya menekan pipi chubbynya sedangkan mulutnya membentuk bidang oval (sebut saja menganga lebar). "Ommo! Yonghwa hyung menyentuh kepalaku! Eotteoke? Ba-bagaimana kalau aku.. Aku.. Hamil? ANDWAEEE!" seru namja itu sambil berlari menyusul Yonghwa. Sedangkan Seunghyun tertawa-tawa mengintip mereka dari jendela. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan ide untuk menyingkirkan saingannya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Yonghwa hyung! Berhenti! Yonghwa hyung!" seru Minhyuk.

Yonghwa terkekeh. Dengan perlahan ia berdehem lalu berbalik menatap namja unyuu yang tadi bertemu dengannya. Tapi namja unyu bernama Kang Minhyuk itu ternyata sudah berdiri di depannya, membuat Yonghwa menoleh-noleh tak tentu arah dulu mencari namja itu.

"Yonghwa hyung. Pokok nya kalau aku hamil kau harus tanggung jawab! Hiks!" seru Minhyuk. Namja itu terlihat menaikan kaca matanya dengan telunjuk. Sedangkan mata bulat didalamnya terlihat berkaca-kaca dengan wajah cemberut yang memerah. Dan saat Yonghwa hampir mengucap apa yang dipikirkannya, Minhyuk telah berlari kabur dan menghilang dari pandangan. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya anak polos itu percaya dengan Mpreg (yah.. walau tidak tahu bagaimana prosesnya). Jadi wajar kan kalau anak itu 'parno' bakalan hamil?

.:mako-chan:.

Minhyuk tersengal dan terisak. Ia ada di atap sekarang. Beruntung tempat itu sepi. Biasanya tempat ini ramai gara-gara beberapa orang yang kemakan adegan film atau novel.

Minhyuk meraih ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke telinga.

Tuuut.. Tuuut.. Tuut..

Pip

_'United states-'  
><em>

"_Lee Jungshin, Please.. From Minhyuk_."

_'Oh, hey Minhyuk.. Long time no-'_

_"Eonnie~ . I have to speak with him right now. Would you mind to put me trough as fast as possible? Please."  
><em>

'Oh.. Okey. Just wait.'

'Yeoboseyo.. Minhyuk-ah?' tanya Jungshin dari ujung sana.

"Dengar. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Yonghwa hyung."

'Yonghwa? Jung Yonghwa yang kau sebut titisan Yupiter itu?'

"Iya yang itu. Tapi dia bukan titisannya Jungshin-ah~ dia memang Yupiter." ucapnya.

'Okey whatever. Lalu ada apa dengannya?'

"Dia tadi mencari si konstelasi yang terbuang. Tapi tiba-tiba Seunghyun, si konstelasi yang memakai kalung eltanin datang."

"Minhyuk.. Dengar. Sebenarnya semua teorimu tentang konstelasi itu tidak masuk akal, kau tahu. Kumohon. Kembalilah ke NASA."

Minhyuk tercekat, "A-Apa maksudmu? Tidak mungkinkan ke-empat Rasi Bintang sebesar itu menghilang begitu saja? Mereka dibuang kesini Jungshin-ah.. Aku tahu ini tidak masuk akal, tidak rasional, atau apapun itu. Tapi Aku bisa merasakannya Jungshin-ah... Aku bisa merasakan aura mereka! Aku bahkan pernah membuktikan kemampuanku padamu kan? Jadi kau tak mempercayai kemampuanku lagi?"

' ... '

"Dan di menit yang sama dengan hilangnya Rasi bintang, mendadak satelit menangkap cahaya-cahaya yang jatuh ke bumi dan menghilang begitu saja di korea selatan."

'Mungkin profesor Bard benar.. Itu hanya meteor atau asteroid kecil.'

"Tidak mungkin benda seperti meteor atau asteroid bisa lolos dari pengawasan kita. Lagi pula kita tidak menemukan jejak Radiasi atom atau pun material langit dari atmosfir ataupun pada sisa-sisa emperonimbus. (NB! Yang ini author ngarang) Bahkan kita bisa menemukan radiasi atom dan material dari UFO (author tambah ngawur)."

'Minhyuk-ah.. Sudahlah..'

'Profesor Kang Minhyuk dari Divisi Analis perubahan pergerakan konstelasi! (#ngaranglagi) Aku perintahkan untuk segera kembali ke Houston!'

Aku Tetes airmata mulai mengalir di pipi Minhyuk. "Tidak bisa.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti sampai semuanya terpecahkan.. Aku tidak bisa Lee Jungshin.. Hiks! Aku tidak perduli kalau seluruh NASA tak percaya dan mencemoohku. Tapi aku tak percaya kalau kau.. Namjachinguku sendiri tidak per-"

'Mian.. Mianhae.. Aku percaya hyuk-ah.. Demi tuhan, Aku percaya ucapanmu. Tapi masalah ini rasanya terlalu berat. Dan masalah datang dan datang lagi. Aku begitu merindukanmu, dan Aku membutuhkanmu di NASA..'.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masalah datang dan datang lagi?" Minhyuk mulai merasa tertarik dan berhenti terisak.

'Anni. Hanya.. Beberapa konstelasi mulai meredup.'

"Oh, ya.. Aku tahu. Aku pernah bertemu Lupus beberapa bulan lalu. Dia sedang mengamati Minhwan. Si konstelasi tanpa nama. Apa yang kau risaukan meredupnya Rasi Cassiopeia?"

'Ka-kau tahu? Da- Ah! Kau pasti...! Aiiiissh! Jinjja! Dasar Hacker!'

"Tenanglah.. Hanya datamu saja kok yang aku hack.. Ah! Aku lupa.. Jungshin-ah.."

'Hmm?'

"Aku.. Takut hamil.."

Jungshin terdiam di ujung sana. 'MWO?'

"A-Anu.. Beberapa hari lalu aku baca diinternet kalau namja bisa hamil. Istilahnya M-preg atau male pregnancy. (Minhyuk baca ff!). Dan tadi, saat Yupiter dan aku sedang berbicara, si pemilik konstelasi draco datang. Dan dia bilang kalau aku terlalu dekat dengan Yonghwa sunbae, aku bisa hamil. Jungshin-ah.. Aku takut..".

'A-Apa namja itu.. Namja itu.. Ermm.. 'menyentuhmu' ?' tanya jungshin dengan suara bergetar. Yang benar saja! Dia yang namjachingunya saja merasa sayang merampas kepolosan Minhyuk.

Pikiran Minhyuk melayang pada tangan hangat Yonghwa yang menepuk kepalanya. Ia mulai terisak. Pikiran bahwa Jungshin akan meninggalkannya mulai menghantui tiap sel otaknya. "Hiks! Hu-huwee~ a-aku tidak mauuu~... Jungshin-ah mianhae~ di-dia menyentuhku tiga kali.. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa semuanya begitu cepat. Aku tidak bisa menghindar.. Hiks! H-Huu~".

Shock. Namja berkulit cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai bernama Lee Jungshin itu tidak bisa berucap apa-apa. Ia terhenyak di kursinya. Kang Minhyuk, namja chingunya yang manis dan polos telah di perkosa tiga kali oleh objek intaiannya yang berkekuatan magis. Ia bisa apa. Rasa cinta tentu ada. Dan ia tahu namja chingunya juga tidak bersalah. Minhyuk korban. Tapi kini rasa shock dan kecewa mendominasinya. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Minhyuk-ah, biarkan aku berpikir dulu. Se-semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Tegarlah.. Walaupun sakit, kau harus kuat ne.. Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Annyeong.."

**Tut tut tut tut tut**

Minhyuk mematung memandang ponselnya yang sudah tak terhubung lagi. Kakinya serasa tak bertulang. Dia pun terjatuh di atas lantai beton. Di peluknya kakinya dan melepaskan isak tangis keras-keras di antara kedua kakinya.

BRUK!  
>Seseorang melompat dari genteng tangga, Dan berdiri didepan Minhyuk. Namja itu mendengar semua percakapan antara temannya dalam beberapa kelas itu dengan namja chingunya.<p>

Minhyuk merasakan aura namja itu. Aura lain. Konstelasi. Begitu lemah. Aura konstelasinya hampir tidak ada. Tapi Minhyuk bisa merasakannya dan ia mengangkat wajah untuk melihat namja didepannya.

Matanya membulat menatap namja itu. Tidak mungkin! Minhyuk tidak pernah merasakan aura konstelasinya selama ini.. Bagaimana bisa? Bahkan penampilannya.. Berbeda?

"Tenanglah Minhyuk-ah.. Aku pasti akan membalaskan rasa sakitmu padanya. Berhentilah menangis ne.." ucap namja itu.

"Jong.. Jonghyun-ah.."

Jonghyun tersenyum teduh.. Memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang membuat para yeoja menggelepar kegirangan. Ditepuknya kepala Minhyuk perlahan untuk menenangkan namja itu, lalu melangkah pergi.

Minhyuk terbengong memandang kepergian Jonghyun yang menurut author terlihat keren. Rasa hangat tangan Jonghyun masih terasa di tiap helaian rambut Minhyuk. Air matanya menetes lagi.

"Hiks! KALAU AKU HAMIL YANG JADI APPA BAYIKU SIAPA DOOONG~ HUWEEE~" Jerit sang namja malang.

"Cho-chogiyo.." ucap Ryeowook.

"Hmm?" gumam si namja misterius.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya

"Hmm.. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah."

Ryeowook mendengus. "Jawaban apa itu" gerutunya. Wajah Ryeowook menunduk memandangi jalanan dibawahnya. "lalu, apa.. Kau mengenal.. Ku?"

Namja itu berhenti. Membuat Ryeowook berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap sang namja misterius dengan pandangan heran.

"Namamu Kim Ryeowook.. Tanggal lahir, 21 juni 19XX.. Alamat, *Sensor sensor sensor*.. Golongan darah, O." ucap namja misterius mantap.

Ryeowok terperanjat. Pupil matanya melebar menatap sosok namja didepannya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Mengapa namja dari kalangan berada(dilihat dari barang-barang brandednya) seperti namja di depannya sampai tahu identitas dirinya? Apa namja misterius ini fanboynya? Atau jangan-jangan maniak! Ah, entahlah. "Se-sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Namja itu melangkah mendekati Ryeowook. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini.. Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi" namja itu pun mulai melangkah lagi dan menarik tangan wookie dalam genggamannya.

Wookie tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengikuti dan sesekali melirik namja itu. Benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa tanpa intuisinya yang seakan-akan menghilang bersama datangnya Sang namja misterius.

"Apa kau.. Orang jahat?"

Namja terdiam sesaat. Tapi detik berikutnya tawanya menggema, membuat mata Ryeowook memicing dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hahaha.. Bukan! Aku bukan orang jahat. Maaf kalau membuatmu berspekulasi seperti itu. Aku cuma mau mengembalikan barangmu yang jatuh kok." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu ijin mengemudi.

Ryeowook menerimanya dengan wajah tak terbaca. "Dimana kau menemukannya? Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menjatuhkannya.. ".

"Tiga hari lalu. Di Shibuya." ucapnya santai.

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Ingatannya terhenti pada saat kantong belanjaannya tercecer saat ia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja. "A-AH! Kau namja yang waktu itu bertabrakan denganku kan?".

"Kau mengingatku?" Namja itu tersenyum, sekelumit rasa hangat merebak di hatinya.

"Nah, karena aku sudah menolongmu, kali ini kau harus menolongku." ucap Si Namja misterius. "Aku butuh tumpangan."

"Mwo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:To Be Continued_:.**


	6. Chapter 6

**karakter yang terbongkar di chap sebelumnya:**

Raja **Chepheus** = Jung Yunho DBSK

Ratu **Cassiopeia** = Kim Jaejong DBSK (anggap saja masih disana T.T)

**Poseidon** = Kang in SuJu

**Nereid** = LeeTeuk SuJu

**Perceus** = Choi Jonghun FT ISLAND

**Yupiter** = Jung Yonghwa CN Blue

**Lalu, karena ada banyak yang nanya soal silsilah keluarga(di Fb) jadinya aku cantumin juga..**

**-****-SILSILAH KELUARGA-****-**

**Yunho+jaejoong** = Andromeda.

**Mr. Lee + Mrs. Lee** 1 = Donghae & Hongki (adopsi)

**Mr. Lee + Mrs. Lee **2 = Eunhyuk & Jonghyun (sepupu yg tiba2 nongol)

**Siwon+Kibum** = Jonghun (adopsi)

**Cho Kyuhyun+ Cho Sungmin** = Song Seunghyun (adopsi tapi gak mau make nama Cho)

**Choi Minhwan** = SEBATANG KARA! T,.T (calon orangtua adopsinya meninggal waktu jemput. Tapi warisannya jatuh ke Minhwan.)

yang lainnya ada yang masih rahasia, ada yang gak diulas..^

**Title** : Missed Andromeda part.3**  
><strong>**Author** : mako-chan**  
><strong>**Chapter** : 3 of ?

Rating : T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : FT Island and CN Blue FnC Entertaintment (Main Cast)  
>Super Junior and DBSK SM Entertainment<br>dengan kata lain saya hanya pinjem nama-nama dari entertainer diatas. Tapi cerita ini benar-benar milik saya.

**Pairing :** **[FT Island]** Lee Hongki x Choi Jonghun, Song Seunghyun x Choi Minhwan, Oh Wonbin x Lee Jaejin

** [CN Blue]** Lee Jonghyun x Jung Yonghwa, Lee Jungshin x Kang Minhyuk

** [SuJu]** Yesung x Ryeowook, Kyuhyun x sungmin, Siwon x Kibum, Hankyung x Heechul (kayanya bakalan nambah deh..)

**[THSK]** Yunho x Jaejoong, Yoochun x Junsu.

**Warning** : **YAOI, BoyLove, BoyXBoy, ada unsur Genderswitch di chap awal, ada OOC yang diusahakan tidak terlalu banyak, Typo, Bahasa abal, rada ngebosenin, terinspirasi dari nama-nama Rasi Bintang tapi ff ini hanya fiksi**... fiction in fiction in fiction #malahnyanyi  
>I've been warned you<br>so,  
><strong>Don't like? please don't read<strong>

**HAPPY READING GUYS…^^**

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

.

Mata Ryeowook membulat. Ingatannya terhenti saat kantong belanjaannya tercecer ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja. "A-AH! Kau namja yang waktu itu bertabrakan denganku kan?".

"Kau mengingatku?" Namja itu tersenyum, sekelumit rasa hangat merebak di hati namja itu.

"Nah, karena aku sudah menolongmu, kali ini kau harus menolongku." ucap Si Namja misterius. "Aku butuh tumpangan.

"Mwo?

.

**:. ANDROMEDA Part VI.:.:**

**Hope you like this.. enjoy^^**

**.  
><strong>

Jaejin menusuk-nusuk rusuk Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya dengan siku, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari namja mencurigakan yang duduk terpisah meja darinya. "Ya! Ya! Siapa namja ini? Temanmu?" bisik Jaejin.

Mata Ryeowook melirik namja yang dibicarakan Jaejin, mengamati gerak-gerik namja misterius yang kini memandang tiap sudut flatnya. Nampaknya sedang mencoba menilai karakter sang pemilik flat dari dekorasi ruangan.

Ryeowook sedikit memiringkan badan ke arah Jaejin, "Anni.. Aku juga baru bertemu dengannya di jalan. Dia menemukan kartu mengemudiku di Jepang. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membawanya kemari.. Tapi orang-orang mulai menatapku." bisik Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Oh.. " Jaejin mengangguk, tapi matanya masih tertuju pada namja mencurigakan itu. "Jadi dia orang baik ya?" Gumamnya sambil berbisik. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya pada namja itu, tapi berhubung intuisi Ryeowook yang berkata.. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Yang punya rumah kan dia.

"Molla yo" jawab Ryeowook masih berbisik, membuat Jaejin langsung menatap si namja mungil disampingnya. Apa ia salah dengar? Tapi telinganya kan jauh melebihi normal.. Tidak mungkin ia salah dengar toh?. Tapi.. Hey, tidak pernah ada satu orang pun yang bisa lolos dari intuisi Ryeowook kan? Tapi ini一 . Jaejin kembali menatap namja yang terlihat makin mencurigakan dengan pandangan terperangah.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?".

"Nado molla. Tadinya kupikir intuisiku hilang. Tapi ternyata aku masih bisa menggunakannya pada orang lain. Dengan kata lain intuisiku tidak bekerja hanya pada orang ini".

"EHEM!" Deheman Yesung menginterupsi diskusi terselubung Jaejin dan Ryeowook. Membuat dua tubuh saling condong satu sama lain dengan mata menyorot tajam ke arah Yesung sejak lima belas menit lalu itu kembali menegak. Mereka pikir Yesung tidak tahu? Jelas-jelas kedua namja itu sedang menggosipkannya.

Ryeowook berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Jadi.. apa maksudmu dengan memintaku untuk memberikanmu tumpangan?" tanya Ryeowook, membuat Jaejin menaikkan alis dan melirik namja mungil itu dari sudut mata sebelum kembali menatap Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas. Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Saat dimana si namja misterus harus membuka penyamaran dan mengakui jati diri. Bahwa dia.. adalah Yesung, Kepala Suku #plak dari Boyband paling terkenal abad ini, [SKYRIVER]. Selama memguntit Ryeowook tadi, Yesung mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi namja mungil nan imut itu saat melihat wajahnya. Apakah berteriak lalu memeluk? Atau menitikkan air mata bahagia? Atau malah pingsan? Hmm... Pemikiran ini sungguh membuat jantung Yesung berdentum cepat.

Yesung tersenyum. Diangkatnya satu tangan untuk melepas topinya, dan meletakkannya di meja. Disusul syalnya, lalu yang terakhir... Ia menunduk dan melepas kaca mata hitamnya. TADAAAA! Yesung mengangkat wajah.

**.**

**.**

**-:-Sepuluh detik kemudian.. -:-**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Jaejin dan Ryeowook saling lirik, lalu kembali menatap Yesung.

**(Sfx: jeritan jangkrik)**

Oh, well.. Loading lama sering terjadi kan di fanfic-fanfic? Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka teriak?

**.**

**.**

**-:-15 detik kemudian-:-**

**.**

**.**

Jaejin mulai menaikkan alis, sedangkan Ryeowook menautkan alis dan mengerucutkan bibir samar. Bingung. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, 'nih orang.. Ditanya bukannya dijawab mantengin sambil senyam-senyum nista. Bener gak sih otaknya?'

Sekali lagi Ryeowook melirik Jaejin, lalu kembali menatap Yesung. "Ermm.. Kami menunggu jawabanmu, tuan.." ucapnya agak ragu.

Dunia Yesung mendadak gelap. Namun dalam sekejap kilat imajinatif menyambar raganya, membuatnya seolah vertigo mendadak. Hah? Benarkah ini? Benarkah dua namja yang duduk di depannya tidak mengenalnya sama sekali? Ini semua diluar perkiraannya. Jujur ego Yesung sedikit terluka. Tapi disisi lain... Ini kesempatan langka bukan?. Yesung menyeringai samar.

"Kim Jongwoon. Namaku Kim Jongwoon. Aku.. Ermm.. Sedang lari dari rumah. Jadi.. Boleh menumpang di tempatmu?"

"Mwo?" seru Jaejin kaget. Ryeowook yang sudah menduganya hanya terdiam. Di satu sisi ia blank dengan namja yang bernama Kim Jongwoon ini一sungguh! Bagi Ryeowook itu perasaan asing dan menyebalkan一, belum lagi ia tidak tahu namja itu punya maksud tersembunyi atau tidak. Semuanya serba tidak jelas.

Namun disisi lain, namja itu benar-benar menarik. Membuat Ryeowook penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya, juga dampak kehadiran namja itu dalam garis kisahnya. Dan pemikiran-pemikiran ini rasanya cukup membuat trombosit dalam darahnya meletup-letup karena gairah.

"Hmm.. Begitu ya. Oke, Kim Jongwoon-sshi, kau bisa panggil aku Wookie saja. Dan dia, Lee Jaejin. Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman serumah." ucap Ryeowook santai. Membuat Jaejin sontak menatapnya dengan pandangan terperangah dan tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**-:-Same Time, Narita International Airport, Tokyo-:-**

**.**

**.**

Ratusan pasang alas kaki menapak lantai marmer. Suara gumaman dan derap langkah kaki berpadu membentuk alunan dengungan abstrak. Lima menit sekali denging pesawat menggema. Seolah melahap segala suara berfrekuensi lebih kecil.

Tiap sel layar plasma di dinding berubah, menampakkan tulisan-tulisan kanji dan katakana berwarna kuning diantara background hitam. Sepasang mata besar yang indah menoleh kembali pada namja di sampingnya. "Itu flight ayah angkatmu." gumam namja cantik bermata besar.

Namja disampingnya mengangguk. "nde. Dan tiga puluh menit lagi limit waktu check in penerbangan kita, Jae hyung." ucapnya. Senyum geli menghiasi wajah tampan namja bernama Jonghun itu melihat wajah namja didepannya. Ia yakin, ini pasti penerbangan pertama si namja cantik. "Ano.. Kau sepertinya nervous hyung.." ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Apa.. Menurutmu itu aman?" tanya Jaejong, menganggap tawa Jonghun angin lalu.

"Tentu. Pesawat adalah salah satu alat transportasi yang paling aman di dunia一kata Superman一" hibur Jonghun.

"Begitu ya.. " gumam Jaejoong.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm?"

"Dia.. Sudah datang.. " gumam Jonghun, menatap satu sudut dimana seorang namja cantik sedang di kerumuni empat orang namja yang mengantarnya.

Jaejoong mendesah. "Harusnya kita mengambil flight yang sama dengannya, Jonghun-ah" gumam Jaejoong. Matanya menerawang menatap namja yang diduga titisan Andromeda itu.

"Maaf.. Anda tahu kita harus sampai di korea lebih dulu dari pada Hongki, Ratu. Dan kita sangat beruntung anak itu memilih penerbangan dengan rute transit memutar. Saya harap Anda bisa lebih bersabar, Ratu Cassiopeia"

Ratu Cassiopeia aka Kim Jaejoong menyipitkan sorot matanya, melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Jonghun. "Tsk! Penyakitmu kambuh lagi, eoh? Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku ratu kan? Da一"

**BRUKK!**

Seseorang menabrak Jonghun hingga Machiato karamel di tangannya terlepas dan tumpah di tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ommo! Yang mulia!" seru Jonghun kaget. Dengan geram ia berbalik melihat orang itu. Tapi begitu sosok itu tertangkap retinanya, tubuhnya membeku, dan Jantungnya terjepit seolah ingin keluar lewat telinganya. Sementara itu Keadaan Sang Ratu tak jauh berbeda. Hanya bisa membulatkan mata dan menatap namja cantik yang kelimpungan membersihkan badan Jaejoong dari tumpahan minuman. "A-Andromeda!" gumam Jaejoong tercekat.

Hongki membeku pada posisinya. 'Andromeda?' pikirnya sambil mengernyit heran. Tak lama ia menggeleng untuk menepis perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya, dan kembali membersihkan baju orang yang ditabraknya. "Ma-maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja" ucapnya, lalu mendongak menatap Jaejoong.

Dua pasang mata terindah bertemu. Membuat Hongki membeku pada posisinya. Perasaan familiar menerpa adik angkat Lee Donghae ini. Tubuhnya seolah terselubung rasa hangat dan nyaman.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak membingkai pipi Hongki, menyentuh tekstur lembut dan kenyal itu dengan jemarinya. Dengan lembut ditariknya wajah itu hingga si empunya yang tadi membungkuk kini berdiri tegak. Lapisan selaput bening bening bergoyang melapisi mata Besar Jaejoong. Memperindah kilau mata itu. Menanti saat yang tepat untuk jatuh dan membentuk bulir kristal cair sarat kerinduan.

Detik berikutnya tangan Jaejoong terlepas dengan cepat. "O-OH! Ma-Maafkan aku nak! Kau begitu mirip dengan anakku yang hilang. Sudah, kau tak perlu membersihkannya. Gwaenchanna yo. Jeongmal." ucapnya sambil menghentikan tangan Hongki yang mulai bergerak dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf.. Saya tidak sengaja.." ucapnya sambil memunduk. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Hongki dua kali.

Hongki melirik E-tiket berlapis passport tergeletak di bawahnya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, kenapa namja tampan itu tidak mengambilnya sih!. Bukan apa-apa sih.. cuma dari tadi dia sengaja agak mengacuhkan namja yang membuatnya salah tingkah dan berkeringat dingin itu. Tapi kalau seperti ini, mau tak mau ia maju juga toh?.

Akhirnya Hongki berjongkok memungut E-tiket dan passport yang untungnya selamat dari tumpahan kopi dan menyerahkannya pada namja sendu di depannya. "I-Ini tiket anda.. Saya benar-benar minta maaf" ucapnya, tapi namja tampan bernama Jonghun itu hanya mematung menatapnya.

Perasaan risih一dan berbunga-bunga一 mulai menguasai.

"Choi-sshi.. Choi-sshi.." panggil Hongki sambil melambaikan tiket di depan wajah Jonghun, sesekali melirik Jaejoong meminta pertolongan, tapi namja cantik yang terlihat hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya tersenyum geli.

Jonghun tersentak. "E-Eh? Ka-kau mengenalku?" ucap Jonghun sambil menerima passportnya.

"Ah? Oh... Passportmu tadi terjatuh dalam keadaan terbuka, ja一HUWAAH!"

"Hongki hyung! Kau sudah selesai ke toilet?" ucap Lee Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba merangkul Hongki dan memotong ucapan si namja cantik.

"Ommo! Jonghyun-ah! Kau mengagetkanku.. Belum, aku malah menabrak tuan Choi ini sebelum sampai."

"Mwo! Ommo.. Kau ini.. Ayo cepat! Bisa-bisa kau ketinggalan pesawat hyung." ucapnya. Hongki mengangguk, setelah sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dan Jonghun, ia pun bergegas pergi.

Jonghyun menatap Jaejoong dan Jonghun beberapa saat, lalu membungkuk hormat dan berlari menyusul Hongki.

"Apa kau merasakannya, Perceus?" ucap Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari punggung Jonghyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Ya... Namja yang dipanggil Jonghyun itu... Bukan orang biasa."

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-South Korea, Same day, Few hours later-:-**

**As long as I with you I can't go wrong..**

**Oh baby what you do to me.. You're the one**

Minhwan merogoh saku dan meraih handphonenya.

**Song sari Calling...**

Minhwan menyentuh gambar hijau di layar androidnya. "Seunghyun-ah? Wae geurae yo?"

"Eopseo. Kau sudah sampai di bandara?"

"Hmm." jawabnya sambil mengangguk. Seolah seunghyun bisa melihatnya. "lagi istirahat?" tambahnya.

'Anni. Lagi nunggu giliran Show. Aku bolos hari ini'.

Minhwan mengernyit. "Lagi? Tadi malam bukankah kau manggung sampai malam? Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk banget, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Seunghyun-ah.."

Suara tawa Seunghyun menggema di rongga telinga Minhwan. 'tak usah khawatir, nan gwaenchanna yo. Ah! Aku sudah dipanggil. Nanti kau kujemput dibandara. Bye!" ucap Seunghyun langsung menutup sambungan.

"Aissh! Anak itu benar-benar一!"gerutu Minhwan sambil menyentuh tombol merah. Minhwan menghela nafas dalam-dalam, masih dipandanginya handphone di tangan dan memikirkan namja yang baru saja menelponnya. Namja usil itu ntah kenapa benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sering kali Minhwan menelpon tapi selalu di angkat manager bandnya. Atau bahkan lebih parah, ponselnya tidak aktif. Dan sekalinya namja itu meneleponnya, suara namja usil itu benar-benar terdengar lemah dan tak bertenaga, Mana sebentar banget pula. Dan Seunghyun dengan santainya一bahkan sempat tertawa一 berkata jangan khawatir? Huh! Malah nambah, bodoh!

"Permisi tuan, sebentar lagi pesawat akan mengudara. Tolong matikan ponsel anda untuk sementara." ucap seorang pramugari.

"Ah! Ne.." ucapnya, baru sadar kalu dia masih memandangi ponselnya yang telah menggelap. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudiam terdengar suara dari intercom, menginterupsi para penumpang untuk memakai sabuk pengaman karena pesawat segera lepas landas.

Pandangan Minhwan tertuju pada namja yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namja itu menutup wajah dan sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya dengan koran, sedang tidur kelihatannya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membangunkan namja itu.

Namja itu menggeliat, koran itu terjatuh. Mata berkilau itu melebar seketika melihat Minhwan yang terperangah dan bersiap untuk berteriak. Secepat kilat namja cantik bermata indah itu membekap mulut Minhwan.

"Aku mohon jangan teriak. Aku bisa repot." bisik namja cantik itu. Minhwan mengerjap dua kali lalu mengangguk. Perlahan namja cantik itu melepas bekapannya, lalu menghela nafas lega dan menghenyakkan punggung di bantalan kursi begitu memastikan Minhwan tidak berteriak.

"Ho-hongki sshi.. " gumam Minhwan terperangah. Kepalanya pening memikirkan ini nyata atau hasil imajinasinya一seperti yang sudah sudah一

"Hai.. " sapa Hongki sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba pesawat menggeram dan pemandangan diluar jendela bergeser. Pesawat bergerak untuk lepas landas.

"Ah, benar. Aku membangunkan mu untuk memasang sabuk pengaman." ucap Minhwan grogi.

"Begitu kah? Gomawo.." ucapnya sambil memasang sabuknya, lalu memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Pesawat mulai miring keatas dengan suara berdenging keras. Tapi saat mencapai ketinggian tertentu, dengingan itu hampir tak terdengar dan pesawat terbang mendatar. Hongki mendesah lega. Namun tiba-tiba suara isakan terdengar. Begitu ia menoleh, ternyata Minhwan sedang mencubit pipinya sendiri sampai merah dan bulir air mata menetes tanpa terasa. "Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau mau bunuh diri, eoh?" seru Hongki panik sambil menjauhkan tangan Minhwan.

"A-Appo~" rintih Minhwan. Setelah membeku sesaat Tiba-tiba diraihnya lengan Hongki, "HYUNG! APPO.. APPO!"serunya girang sambil mengguncang tangan Hongki, membuat namja bermata indah itu mengangkat alis dan mulai mempertanyakan kewarasan si namja imut.

"Berarti ini nyata. Kau benar-benar Lee Hongki? Lee Hongki dari Skyriver?".

Hongki menahan tawa. Ia bertemu fansboynya rupanya. "Ini nyata kok.." jawabnya.

"HUWAA! JEONG一"

"Sshh! Tolong jangan teriak. Aku tak mau ketahuan."

"Ah.. Aku mengerti. Anu... Boleh minta tanda tangan?" bisik Minhwan. Hongki mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat namja imut itu hampir melompat kegirangan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia membeku, dan terduduk lemas di bangkunya.

Hongki memiringkan wajah, menurutnya anak itu benar-benar lucu. Ekspsesinya mudah berubah, benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku memasukkan semua barangku ke bagasi.." jelas Minhwan berlumur nada kecewa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" tanya Hongki, mengalihkan perhatian. Berhasil. Namja itu menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Minhwan. Choi Minhwan imnida. Tapi di twit*er aku FtDrMh1111".

"Eh? Jadi kamu Minari?".

Mata Minhwan membulat lebar一tapi masih aja sipit =='一 "Hyung mengenalku ?"

**.**

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

**.**

**-:-Same time, Ballroom at An International Hotel, Seoul-:-**

Jaejin berlari menyusuri lorong, dalam hati ia mengumpat. Kalau bukan karena kedatangan namja berkepala besar (Yesung) di rumah Ryeowook yang 一menurutnya一penuh misteri, ia pasti tak akan lupa kalau hari ini ada audisi.

Setelah berbelok di ujung gang ia sampai pada lorong yang penuh dengan orang. Ternyata yang berminat ikut audisi lumayan banyak.

Pintu terbuka, beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan. Sepertinya ini audisi kelompok. Orang yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu membuka map. "KELOMPOK TERAKHIR, NOMOR URUT 1170-1180." seru orang itu.

Jaejin membuka nomor urutnya yang ia print dalam selembar kertas. Ia nomor terakhir! Hehe. Tak heran juga sih, mengingat ia baru mengirim aplikasinya via e-mail tadi malam. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget bukan itu.. ia tak menyangka akan datang seterlambat ini.

**.:mako-chan:.**

Jaejin memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas dan kosong melompong. Hanya ada satu meja panjang dengan lima orang juri dibalik nya.

Peserta satu persatu maju, memperlihatkan kebolehannya berakting, bermain musik dan menari. Hingga akhirnya giliran Jaejin tiba. Ia maju ke tengah ruangan, lalu berbalik menghadap para juri dan peserta lain.

"Lee Jaejin-sshi, 20 tahun.." ucap juri yang duduk ditengah sambil membaca aplikasi Jaejin. Juri berambut brunette ikal dan berkulit pucat. 'Cho Kyuhyun' batin Jaejin mengeja papan nama di meja namja itu.

Jaejin mengangguk, "nde.." jawabnya.

"Disini kau bilang tidak punya rumah. Lalu kau tinggal di mana?" tanya juri bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Di rumah teman." jawabnya.

"Oh.. Numpang ya.." ucap Cho Kyuhyun sambil menggoreskan pulpennya santai, membuat Jaejin mati-matian menahan amarah.

"Lalu apa tujuan dan motivasimu mengikuti audisi ini?"

"Tujuan... Mencari kerja. Dan bagiku menyanyi adalah pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan. Motivasi... Ermm.. Mungkin ingin beli flat baru?" jawabnya ngasal. Sumpah! Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuat moodnya luntur.

"Kau tahu, jawabanmu adalah jawaban terkonyol yang pernah kudengar?" ucap Cho Kyuhyun sengit.

"Aku tahu, bahkan menurutku itu juga jawaban yang teramat sangat konyol." ucapnya. Senyum puas terulas saat ekspresi geram menempel di wajah si namja pucat (kyuhyun).

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, berusaha meredam amarahnya. "Oke.. Lalu apa alasanmu hingga kau berani-beraninya ikut audisi ini?" balasnya pedas. Jae.. Sabar.. Kau harus sabar Jaejin-ah..

"Intuisi temanku berkata aku pasti terpilih."

"0_o! Intuisi? Dan kau percaya?" Kyuhyun mendengus.

Jaejin mengangkat bahu cuek. "Kenapa tidak? Toh itu bukan urusanmu." jawabnya santai.

Para juri mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Ekspresi geram benar-benar tercetak di wajah Kyuhyun sekarang. Kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, bisa-bisa muncul masalah. "Lee Jaejin-sshi, kau bisa menyanyi kan? Sekarang ikuti lagu yang akan kami putar." tanya juri yang paling ujung, mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Jaejin mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian lagu mengalun, dan Jaejin mengikuti tiap potongan lagu berbeda genre dengan sempurna. Para juri mengangguk lalu menggoreskan nilainya di kertas penilaian.

"Kau bisa memainkan alat musik?" tanya juri yang lain.

"Ya. Aku bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik. Terutama bass, keyboard, dan piano." Jawabnya. Membuat juri yang bersangkutan mengangguk puas.

"Oke. Sekarang giliranku." ucap Kyuhyun. "Nanti aku akan bilang jenis ekspresi disambung kata 'Action' dan kau harus mengekspresikannya sampai aku berkata 'Cut'. Setelah itu jelaskan kau menangis karena apa, tertawa karena apa, atau bingung karena apa. Sampai disini kau mengerti?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Jaejin mengangguk.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita mulai... Tertawa. 'Action'!" seru Kyuhyun.

Jaejin menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa. Tapi lama-lama guncangan tubuhnya tak terbendung, dan suara tawanya pun pecah.

"CUT! Jelaskan!".

Jaejin langsung terdiam dan memandang kyu datar. "Zipper jeansmu terbuka" ucap Jaejin. Memancing ekspresi bingung pada seluruh peserta.

"MWO?" Kyuhyun reflek mendunduk dan meneliti celananya yang ternyata masih rapat tertutup. Dengan wajah merah menahan malu, Kyuhyun kembali menengadah. Meminta penjelasan.

"Apa? Aku hanya membayangkan semua ini film, dan zippermu terbuka, itu saja. Aku bebas berimajinasi kan?" ucapnya santai.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan memijat pertemuan dua alisnya untuk menenangkan diri. Hey, dipermalukan didepan anak buah, siapa yang tidak geram coba? Namun dalam hati ia memuji akting anak itu yang bisa mengecohnya. "MENANGIS. ACTION!"

Jaejin langsung membeku. Seluruh tubuhnya terlihat menegang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mata kosong yang membelalak lebar. Detik berikutnya tetes-tetes air matanya jatuh ke marmer, tanpa mengalir dulu di pipi. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tersentak. Baru tiga detik sutradara mengucap kan action, namja itu langsung memasang ekspresi shock sarat duka dengan enam tetes air mata yang deras terjatuh dari matanya.

"CUT! JELASKAN!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Suasana langsung sunyi menanti penjelasan si peserta terakhir.

Mata Jaejin kembali fokus. Tangannya menyapu air mata terakhir yang mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya. "Pacarku mati kelindes truk" ucapnya santai. Sumpah! Seisi ruangan itu bingung ingin tertawa karena penjelasan jaejin atau tercengang akan bakatnya. Akhirnya mereka memilih diam.

"Sekarang coba kau praktekkan naskah ini. Cukup yang dilingkari saja." ucapnya. Jaejin maju dan mempelajari naskah. "Perankan bagian Jeremy." tambahnya.

Mata Jaejin membulat menatap naskah itu. "Kyu-Kyuhyun sshi, se-sepertinya ada yang salah..."

"Tidak. Kupastikan tak ada yang salah dengan naskah itu. Dan karena aku baik hati, aku akan mengutus orang untuk jadi partner aktingmu.. Wonbin-ah.. Bantu dia, perankan Kang Shinwoo. Dan kau Lee Jaejin, perankan Jeremy." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah juri di ujung kanannya.

Jaejin mengalihkan pandangan ke ujung kanan si Sutradara. 'OH WONBIN' batinnya mengeja tulisan dimeja. Ditatapnya namja itu. Keputusan yang salah sebenarnya, karena jantungnya berdenyut hebat dengan wajah memanas begitu menatap wajah Oh Wonbin yang begitu sempurna di matanya.

"ACTION!" seru Kyuhyun.

Jaejin membeku sejenak, lalu bergerak gelisah. Sesekali tatapannya tertuju ke arah jam tangan miliknya.

"Jeremy-ya!"

Wajah Jaejin menengadah mendengar seseorang memanggil nama一yang diperankan一nya. Wajah Jaejin berubah ceria.

"Hyung.. Kau lama sekali~" rengeknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Kang shinwoo (Wonbin) tersenyum hangat, lalu membelai kepala Jaejin lembut. "Mianhae, tadi Go minam一".

"WAH! Hyung! Lihat itu! Apel itu kelihatan enak!" seru Jaejin over untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Sudah cukup. Ia tidak kuat Shinwoo hyungnya menyebut-nyebut nama Go Minam lagi. Ia pun bergegas ke konter buah一yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah meja kosong一. Namun sebelum ia sampai, seseorang menahan lengannya, membuatnya menoleh karena sentakan.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kang Shinwoo. Mata Jaejin membulat lebar, mencari kebohongan yang tersirat dari raut itu. Dan dia menemukannya. Shinwoo berulang kali melirik ragu ke samping 一Wonbin melirik-lirik ragu ke meja Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun memberi tanda untuk lanjut一. Jaejin melirik sudut yang di tatap Shinwoo namun hanya aneka snack dalam jejeran rak yang dilihatnya. Ia mendesah. Berusaha menelan kepahitan lewat kerongkongannya, ia menyentak tangan shinwoo agar lepas dari tangannya dan kembali berjalan. 一Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai一

Shinwoo kembali mengejar Langkah Jeremy dan mengutarakan cintanya lagi. Kali ini dengan sepenuh hati, dengan menuangkan segala rasa cinta yang dimilikinya.

Jeremy terdiam menatapnya, dan di detik berikutnya namja hiperaktif itu (Jeremy yang diperankan Jaejin) menghambur kepelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Shinwoo dalam-dalam.

Perlahan dilepasnya Jeremy dari pelukan, tangannya lembut membelai rambut si pirang. "Aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Go Minam yang一mmph!" ucapan Shinwoo terhenti.

Jaejin menekan tengkuk Shinwoo hingga bibir namja itu mendarat dibibirnya. Membungkam ucapan si namja tampan. Tak akan ia biarkan moment berharga Jeremy luntur karena nama itu meluncur di bibir Shinwoo一untuk saat ini paling tidak一. Shinwoo mulai membalas ciumannya, mengeksplor mulutnya dan membalikkan keadaan. Perasaan Jeremy membuncah. Bibirmya tersenyum dalam kuluman.. Lalu Jeremy... Lalu... Eh? Lalu apa yang dilakukan Jeremy?

"Kurasa ia mulai sadar sekarang.." gumam seseorang sambil tertawa.

Suara itu.. Jaejin mengenal suara itu. Tapi di mana? Tunggu! Suara itu.. Kyuhyun-sshi! Jaejin seketika membuka mata, dan mendapati namja bernama Oh Wonbin tadi tengah memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang bergerak di atas bibirnya. Tubuh Jaejin membeku. CI一!

BRUKK!

Tubuh Wonbin terlempar beberapa meter dari tubuh si namja pirang. Jaejin menutup mulut dengan lengannya. Wajah keduanya memerah, nafas keduanya terengah. Para juri bertepuk tangan, Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Selamat Lee Jaejin-sshi! Kau terpilih sebagai pemeran utama Uke di Audisi Drama Musikal ini!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" Jaejin tercekat. Jadi ini bukan audisi Group Band?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:To Be Continued_:.**


	7. Chapter 7 : chapter 6

**karakter yang terbongkar di chap sebelumnya:**

Raja **Chepheus** = Jung Yunho DBSK

Ratu **Cassiopeia** = Kim Jaejong DBSK (anggap saja masih disana T.T)

**Poseidon** = Kang in SuJu

**Nereid** = LeeTeuk SuJu

**Perceus** = Choi Jonghun FT ISLAND

**Yupiter** = Jung Yonghwa CN Blue

**Draco = ** Song Senghyun FT ISLAND

**Title** : Missed Andromeda part.6**  
><strong>Author<strong>** : mako-chan**  
><strong>Chapter<strong>** : 6 of ?

**Don't like? please don't read**

**HAPPY READING GUYS…^^**

.

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

.

Yesung sedang menonton Televisi saat sebuah nyanyian yang beriring melodi rintik air shower tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Suara indah yang terasa familiar...

Bahkan lagu yang dinyanyikannya pun terasa familiar.

Yesung terperangah. Secepat kilat ia berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Itu suara Ryeowook! Bahkan namja imut itu menyanyikan lagunya, lagu Skyriver!

Tanpa sadar Yesung melangkahkan kaki meniti anak tangga, dan berhenti di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dari pintu itulah lantunan suara Wookie terdengar paling jelas diantara gemericik air.

Yesung terus berdiri di sana. Mendengarkan gemericik air dan resonansi pita suara melebur menjadi untaian musik yang indah. Menutup mata untuk menikmati suara indah itu dengan hati. Saat lagu sampai pada klimaksnya, seluruh tubuh Yesung seolah tersengat listrik bertegangan rendah. Hatinya meringan dan tubuhnya serasa membumbung tinggi.

Gemericik air melambat, berganti dengan suara tetes demi tetes terjatuh menabrak lantai. Nyanyian Ryeowook kini memelan, berganti gumaman yang mendengungkan lagu yang sama.

**.:mako-chan:.  
><strong>

Tok tok tok

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang baru saja di ketuk. Setelah menutup lemari, namja imut itu segera melangkah dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Jongwoon-hyung? Wae geurae yo?" ucapnya sambil menggerakan handuk dikepalanya一mengeringkan rambut.

Yesung tersentak. Bingung mau ngomong apa. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud mengetuk tadi, tapi entah kenapa ia melakukannya begitu saja. "A-aa... Apa yaa..."

"Ha?"

"Ma-maksudku aku lapar hehehe. Kau tahu arah restaurant dari sini? Aku baru di korea.. Jadi.. Yah, kau tahu? Hehehe" jelas Yesung. 'Oh God.. Damn! Bau shamponya sampai kemana-mana!' rintihnya dalam hati.

**-skip time-**

Yesung kembali berkutat dengan remote dan televisi sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang bertarung dengan peralatan dapur. Namja yang akrab dipanggil Wookie itu benar-benar membuatnya terpana dengan segala kemampuan dan bakat yang dimiliki namja itu. Dan mengetahui Wookie bisa memasak membuatnya... Fuh! hampir saja si namja imut menamparnya dengan raket nyamuk kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat sadar tadi.

"Wookie-ah.." panggil Yesung.

"Hmm?" Wookie masih memperhatikan sayur dalam panci dan mengaduknya perlahan.

"Aku mendengarmu bernyanyi.." Wookie menoleh cepat. Mendapati si namja tampan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Suaramu benar-benar indah. Kau tahu, Kau berbakat jadi penyanyi!" ucap Yesung.

Wookie terdiam sesaat, lalu tawanya menggema sembari mengaduk isi pancinya lagi.

"Hei aku serius. Kau benar-benar berbakat. Albummu pasti laris di pasaran".

"Gomawo Jongwoon hyung.. Tapi aku cukup puas jadi biduan kamar mandi saja. Jadi penyanyi akan mempersempit waktuku dirumah." ucapnya.

"Biduan kamar mandi?" Yesung terkikik geli mendengar istilah Ryeowook. "Berarti aku beruntung bisa mendengar konser ekslusif sang biduan. Mulai saat ini aku resmi jadi fansmu! Dan pasti akan datang di tiap konsermu Haha.." ucap Yesung.

"Mwo ya.."cibir Ryeowook memerah.

"Oh, ya.. Aku tidak tahu kau suka skyriver.." pancing Yesung.

Wookie mengangguk semangat "Ya.. Aku sangat suka lagu dan suara mereka. Apalagi yang bagian.. (Wookie nyanyi) suaranya benar-benar indah!" ucapnya sambil memindahkan sayur ke mangkok.

Ombak besar menghempas puncak karang! Wajah Yesung memanas. Dialah si pemilik suara dari bagian lagu yang di nyanyikan Ryeowook.

'Saranghae.. ' suara Wookie tertangkap telinga Yesung. Jantungnya berdebum kencang. Secepat kilat Yesung menoleh ke arah Wookie.

'Saranghae..!' suara Wookie terdengar lagi. Tapi mata Yesung melebar melihat mulut Wookie tak bergerak. Apa dia salah lihat? Atau selain intuisi namja imut itu juga bisa telepati?

'JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO CHOI AHLIN-AAH!' suara Wookie berseru. He? Ah Lin? Yesung mengernyit bingung. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan kembali menatap televisi.

"!". Yesung mengucek matanya. Ia menolehkan wajah ke Ryeowook dan televisi berulang-ulang.

"Woo-Wookie-ah.. Namja itu.. Benar-benar mirip denganmu!" seru Yesung horor.

Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai meletakkan masakannya ke meja pun beringsut mendekat. Tawa renyahnya terdengar, "Ya! Hyung.. Itu kan memang aku hahaha! hyung lucu sekali."

"Mwo? Jadi kau seorang aktor?" kaget Yesung.

"eh? Hyung tidak tahu? Aku kan pemenang aktor namja favorit Korean Drama award tahun in一"

BRAK!

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAP

BRAK!

Pandangan Yesung dan Ryeowook terarah kepada pintu yang dihempas kasar.

Jaejin terengah di ambang pintu. Matanya menatap Wookie dengan pandangan sengit. "YAH! Wookie ah! Yang kau bilang audisi band ternyata audisi drama musikal! Dan, kau tahu? Itu drama gay! Aaaaarghhh! Ottoke?" Jaejin langsung berjongkok dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kan masih belum pasti kau yang terpilih. Siapa一" Jaejin berhenti mengacak rambut dan menatap Yesung sengit.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan, sampai memikirkan yang tak perlu! Masalahnya aku jadi pemeran utama. Uke pula. Arrggh!"

"Jaejinnie.. Itu memang audisi Groupband.. Tapi untuk debutnya management menggunakan drama. Apa mereka tidak mengatakannya padamu?" jelas Ryeowook. "AH! Jadi intuisiku tepat kan? Kau bahkan jadi pemeran utama! Chukkae Jaejin-ah! " tambahnya semangat.

"ARRRRGGGH! Ucapanmu benar-benar tidak membantuu!"

.

**.:mako-chan:.  
><strong>

**-:- Kst 10.00 pm, Seoul National Airport -:-  
><strong>

Seunghyun terus menatap pintu kedatangan. Mencari satu wajah diantara puluhan orang yang muncul. Tapi hingga pintu kedatangan sepi, namja yang di tunggunya tak kunjung muncul. Rasa khawatir mulai menggelayut dihati Seunghyun. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menelpon namja itu.

**Tuuuuut... Tuuuuut...  
><strong>

**Pip**

"Yak! Choi Min一"

'Seunghyun ah! Mian, tunggu sebentar ne.. Sebentaaaaaar saja!' jawab seseorang terburu-buru.

Pip.

"YA! Minhwan-ah! Min一!"

**Tut-tut-tut-tut****一  
><strong>

"Aiisshh! Anak itu!" geram Seunghyun sambil mengembalikan handphonenya ke kantong.

**-:- sepuluh menit kemudian -:-  
><strong>

"Seunghyun-ah!" seru Minhwan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Seunghyun membalas lambaian Minhwan dengan penuh semangat dan senyum terulas lebar. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya luntur melihat Minhwan bersama seorang namja berpenampilan tertutup一sama seperti dirinya.

"Ya, Minhwan-ah! Dia siapa?" ucap Seunghyun berlumur nada tidak suka sambil menunjuk wajah di samping Minhwan.

Namja di samping Minhwan semakin menunduk dan memperdalam topinya. Tangannya memegang pergelangan tangan Minhwan dan menggeleng. Membuat mata Seunghyun menyipit jengkel.

"Qwaenchanna hyung.. Dia juga entertainer kok. Seung-ah, dia Lee Hongki hyung dari Skyriver loh! Hehehe" ucap Minhwan riang sambil memeluk Hongki dari samping.

Krakkk! Gelas plastik bekas kopi remuk di tangan Seunghyun. Hongki mengangkat wajah untuk melihat namja yang berbicara dengan Minhwan.

"Kau.. Song Seunghyun dari The Morning Bob?" ucap Hongki kaget.

"Eh? Hyung kenal Seunghun?" tanya Minhwan seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Hongki mendengus geli. "Tentu saja. The Morning Bob cukup terkenal di jepang. Kalau dari segi Boyband Skyriver yang nomor satu, maka dari Groupband The morning bob yang nomor satu. Apa kau tak tahu, minari?"

'mwo! Minari?' jerit batin Seunghyun tidak terima.

"Ahahaha! hyung jangan bercanda ah!" ucap Minhwan sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"YA! Minhwan-ah!一" protes Seunghyun.

"Serius! Bahkan world tour concert kami sempat gagal karena anak ini menolak untuk berkolaborasi.." ucap Hongki dengan mata berapi-api.

"MWO!" seru Minhwan. Secepat kilat meluncurkan pandangan 'apa-yang-telah-kau-lakukan-pada-Hongki hyung-ku!'

"Apa? Apa?" jengkel Seunghyun.

Plak!

"YA! Ap一"rintih Seunghyun merasakan geplakan 'cinta' Minhwan. Hongki membulatkan mata melihat nasib Seunghyun yang terkenal 'sulit', terlihat begitu teraniaya dihadapan namja imut yang menjadi fanboynya.

"Ya! 'Apa' kepalamu! Kenapa kau mengacau event sebesar itu, hah! Aisshh! Kau ini.. Jinjja!" sungut Minhwan.

"YA! Kan kau sendiri yang melarangku, pabo!" Seunghyun terus mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Mwo!" kaget Minhwan dan Hongki. "Ya! Kau yang pabo! Apa hubungannya dengan ku!"

"Waktu itu kan aku minta pendapatmu bagaimana kalau aku keluar negeri selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi kau malah memukuliku dan mengancam tidak mau mengenalku lagi kalau aku pergi."

"Ta-tapi kan aku tidak tahu! Kupikir kau cuma membolos dan mangkir dari uts. Kau ini kan pemalas, mentang-mentang artis.. Bhu!"

"YA! Choi Minhwan! Apa maksud ucapanmu hah? Blablabla..".

Hongki cengo melihat SeungHwan adu mulut. Tapi tak lama kemudian seringaian terulas, Minhwan benar-benar menarik.. Kalian harus berhati-hati dengan Hongki, SeungHwan couple. Namja satu ini berencana memperlihatkan 'taring'nya rupanya.

"Kalian... Sepasang kekasih ya?"gumam Hongki pelan, tapi berhasil membuat kedua namja yang sedang adu mulut terdiam.

"Tentu saja.. Iya!/bukan!" ucap Seunghyun dan Minhwan serempak. Membuat mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"YA! Enak aja! Sejak kapan kita pacaran!"seru Minhwan, membuat Seunghyun membuang nafas jengah. Minhwan memang tidak peka. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Tsk! Iya! Iya! Ayo pulang! Aku capek. Mana travel bag mu!" ucapnya seraya merebut travel bag Minhwan dan melangkah meninggalkan HongHwan lebih dulu.

Minhwan melirik travel bag Hongki yang lebih besar dari miliknya. "Hyung, aku bawakan travel ba一"

BRAK!  
>Mata Minhwan dan Hongki beralih ke travel bag yang teronggok di lantai.<p>

"AH, Tidak jadi! Travel bag mu berat banget. Aku capek." seru Seunghyun melenggang pergi setelah membuang travel bag Minhwan begitu saja.

**-:- same time, Hongki's flat -:-**

Jendela sebuah mobil terbuka. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik seorang namja berkulit putih dan bermata lebar dari celah kaca yang perlahan turun. Piringan mata namja itu bergerak menilai gedung tinggi di depannya.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya Jonghun-ah?" ucapnya, kemudian menoleh menatap namja dibelakang kemudi.

"Ya.. Flat Hongki nomor 47117 di lantai 20. Dan ini passwordnya, hyung.." Jonghun mengulurkan kertas ke arah Jaejoong. "Bilang saja Jae Hyung saudara Hongki. Dan dia meminta hyung untuk tinggal di flatnya sementara. Nanti satpam akan mengantar hyung ke kamar. Arasseo?" jelas Jonghun.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu mobil.

"Hyung.." panggil Jonghun.

"Eh? Ya?" Jaejoong kembali mengalihkan matanya ke arah Jonghun.

"Hyung.. Bagaimana kalau aku beralih mencintai Auriga?" Jaejoong terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Jonghun. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya terulas.

"Kau akan tetap jadi menantu kesayanganku Jonghun-ah. Dari dulu Auriga sudah seperti kakak Andromeda, kau tahu?". Jonghun masih menunduk dalam diam. Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Apa ini soal kau mencintai Hongki?". Tanyanya lagi. Jonghun sontak menatap wajah Jaejong singkat, lalu kembali menunduk.

"Ya. Aku mencintainya hyung.." aku Jonghun. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum lembut dan membelai kepala Jonghun tiga kali.

"Aku yakin dia adalah Andromeda, Perceus.. Kau bisa lihat wajah itu? Mata itu? Mereka milik Meda kita!.."

"Tapi semuanya belum pasti Ratu. Kita tak tahu Blackhole menukar raga keduanya atau tidak. Bahkan Blackhole sialan itu berhasil mengambil wajah Andromeda dari ingatanku."

"Instingku sebagai seorang ibu yang berbicara, Perceus." ucap Jaejoong.

Jonghun terdiam menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"W-Wae?" risih Jaejoong.

"Ratu ingat terakhir kali 'Insting-seorang-ibu' Ratu berbicara apa?" tanya Jonghun. Jaejoong tersentak dan menggigit bibir bawahnya mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tahun lalu bahkan Ratu menduga reinkarnasi Andromeda itu Song Seunghyun. Padahal jelas-jelas dia punya nebula mata kucing sebagai gelang. Dan一urrggh! aku tak percaya! aku bahkan mengikutinya mengintip cewek-cewek ke toi一 "

"Ara.. Ara.. Sudah! Sudah! Lupakan saja. Yang penting kan aku sudah merestuimu. Aku pergi dulu.."

"Hyung.. "

Jaejoong yang hampir membuka pintu menoleh. "wae?".

"Gomawo..".

"Oh.. Ne..". Jaejoong pun keluar dari mobil.

"Hyung..".

"Apa lagi, eoh?".

"Anni. Tidak jadi.."

"Tsk!" Jaejoong mulai jengkel.

Jonghun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Ah! Hyung!"

"Astaga Perceus... Jangan bilang kau minta ciuman selamat tinggal!" racau Jaejoong jengkel.

"Hahaha Mian hyung, aku masih sayang nyawa. Bisa-bisa aku digorok Raja Cepheus besok. Itu catatan password mu ketinggalan."

**.  
>.:mako-chan:.<strong>

Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu bernomor 47117. Setelah memasukkan password, pintu itu berderak pelan. Didorongnya pintu itu dan kembali menutupnya. Kegelapan menelan tubuh seputih susu Ratu Cassiopeia一Jung Jaejoong.

"Boo.." gumam seseorang, membuat tangan putih Jaejoong urung menuju saklar. Mata indahnya beralih mencari asal suara yang ia hafal dan begitu ia rindukan. Pandangan matanya berhenti di depan jendela. Satu sosok namja bermandi sinar bulan, berdiri menatapnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena membelakangi cahaya. Tapi kegelapan tak membuatnya buta akan namja itu. Namja yang menjadi alasan eksistensinya di manapun mereka berada.

"Yun.." serak Jaejoong. Ia beringsut mendekat, Tangannya terangkat melihat一lebih tepatnya merasakan一tangan Yunho mengulur menyambutnya.

Tangan itu saling meraih, Mata saling bertemu, hingga tubuh mereka saling mencari dan memeluk.. Kompatibel. Seakan mereka ada untuk satu sama lain.

"Boo, kau membuatku gila menunggu. Dan lihat, kau bahkan melupakanku". Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari dekapan Yunho一hanya kepala.

"Tak pernah dalam tiap detikku melupakanmu Yun. Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu一"

Yunho mendengus dan menoleh ke luar jendela. "Kau lebih mencintai anak kita dari pada aku." Yunho pura-pura bersungut.

"Ya! Yunnie.." Jaejoong menangkap wajah Yunho dan membuat namja itu menatapnya. "Itu tidak benar. Tolong mengertilah sudah bertahun-tahun一mmhh!" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ciuman sang Raja Cepheus. Semakin lama semakin dalam hingga akhirnya Yunho perlahan mundur memisahkan ciuman mereka.

"Boo aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Apa kau keberatan kita melakukannya disini?" ucap Yunho serak tanpa melepas pandangan dari cherry kissable Jaejoong.

"Lakukan Yunnie... "

"Jae.."

**.  
>.:mako-chan:.<br>.**

"Apa yang terjadi, Ahjussi?" tanya Hongki.

Sopir taksi melongok dari kap depan taksi yang terbuka lebar. "Se-sepertinya mogok tuan.."

"Apakah alamat yang kutuju masih jauh?"

Sopir itu menutup kap dan kembali ke balik kemudi. "Tinggal tiga blok lagi tapi一".

"Kalau begitu aku sampai sini saja. Ini ahjussi, kembaliannya untuk perbaikan taksi saja. Gomawo ahjussi.. "ucap hongki cepat, lalu pergi sebelum si supir buka mulut.

Tanpa diduga Hongki blok pertama begitu panjang. Kompleks pertokoan yang didominasi oleh pejalan kaki. Benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan. Hongki merapatkan semua atribut penyamarannya dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Di ujung persimpangan, semua keriuhan memudar. Semakin kedalam suasana semakin menyeramkan. Benar-benar sepi dan sunyi. Hanya derap langkah Hongki serta gemeletuk dari roda plastik travel bag yang diseretnya yang terdengar.

Klontang!  
>Hongki terpekik kaget. Secara reflek dia menoleh. rasa lega membuncah begitu mendapati ekor tikus menjulur dari lubang kaleng sarden bekas di sisi tong sampah.<p>

Dengan was-was Hongki kembali berjalan. Kali ini langkah kakinya terdengar menggema一hal yang tidak mungkin mengingat ini kompleks pertokoan, bukan gedung. Tak berapa lama, gema langkahnya bertambah. Dia diikuti! Hongki mengeratkan pegangan pada travelbagnya dan mempercepat langkah.

Seseorang di belakangnya mendengus, diikuti tawa beberapa orang. Hongki memberanikan diri untuk menoleh tanpa memelankan langkah.

Bola matanya membulat. Sekitar lima-enam namja berbadan kekar mengikutinya. Secepat mungkin ia kembali melihat ke depan. Nafasnya menderu karena lelah dan panik.

"Hey! cantik! berhenti dan menyerahlah.. Ayo main dengan kami! Hahahaha".

Hongki tercekat mendengar suara itu. Mereka sudah semakin dekat. Ia berlari. Sekuat tenaga berlari. Namja-namja di belakangnya berseru senang一mangsa yang kabur sebelum dimakan memang memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bukan?

Kaki Hongki kebas. Keringat menetes dari tiap pori. Perih. Jemari kakinya lecet. Tapi ia harus lolos, atau hidupnya akan hancur di sini.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Cepat tangkap" seru seseorang di belakang.

'Mwo? Andwaaaeee!' batin Hongki menjerit. Ia menambah kecepatannya sekuat yang ia mampu. Tak dihiraukannya rasa kebas di kaki atau travelbagnya yang melompat-lompat liar di atas jalanan yang tak rata. Tiba-tiba sesosok tangan terjulur dari belakang lehernya.

GREB... BRUK!

"MMMPPPH!" Hongki berteriak dan meronta.

**...**

...

"Argghh.. Yunhh.. Yunhh! ber-hen-tiiihh" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dari tubuhnya.

Yunho mendengus kesal dan sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, "Apa lagi Boo?" geramnya.

"Yun.. Instingku bilang ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anak kita".

"Ayolah Boo.. Instingmu itu menjebak. Dua puluh tahun lalu 'insting keibuanmu' bahkan menghancurkan Rapat Galaksi dengan alasan serupa. Tapi begitu pintu kamar Andromeda kita dobrak, anak itu malah lagi main bola bekel dengan Auriga."

"Tapi kali ini aku yakin Yun.. And一" Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Boo.. Walaupun Andromeda tumbuh dari rahimmu, kau tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kau ini namja.. Mungkin insting 'keibuan' tak cocok untukmu. Jadi jangan terlalu memikirkannya ne? Ara?" Dalam kurungan pilar jari Yunho, Jaejoong menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yunho mengangkat wajah itu lagi untuk menatap mata besarnya yang memukau.

"Ara?" tuntutnya. Jaejoong masih bertahan dengan ekspresinya tadi. Yunho mengecup bibir itu kilat.

"Ara?" ulangnya.

"Ne, ara.. Ara.." jawabnya tak ikhlas. Yunho tersenyum, kembali mencium Jaejoong singkat, dan melingkupi tubuh seputih susu itu dengan pelukan.

"Saranghae Boo.."

"Nado Saranghae nae Yunnie.." ucapnya. Saat Yunho berpindah kelehernya, ia sedikit menelengkan wajah ke arah jendela. Pemandangan Sang dewi malam bersinar indah di antara kelamnya malam masuk ke jarak jangkau matanya. Membayangkan wajah tawa putri kecilnya di tengah lingkaran sang Bulan. 'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Andromeda..'

**.  
>.:mako-chan:.<br>.**

"Sst! Tenang. Atau mereka akan menemukan kita!"

Hongki terdiam. Ia pernah mendengar suara itu. Penasaran, ia membuka mata dan membeku menatap namja yang sampai sekarang membekap mulut serta menghimpit tubuhnya merapat kedinding.

Hongki menurunkan tangan yang membekapnya perlahan, "Jo.. Jonghun-sshi?" gumam Hongki tidak percaya. Onyx kelam Jonghun yang tadi siaga mengamati keadaan berpindah dan bertemu dengan mata cemerlang Hongki yang melebar.

Jonghun terpejam dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Bahunya berubah rileks saat mendengar derap langkah terdekat berjarak 10 meter dari tempatnya. Jonghun membuang nafas lega dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hongki.

"Gwaenchanna?" tanyanya. Hongki mengangguk kikuk. "Kajja.." Jonghun menarik tangan Hongki.

"Ke.. Kemana?" dengan terengah-engah Hongki mencoba menyesuaikan langkah Jonghun yang lebar.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" gerutu Hongki, tertunduk sambil mengelus dahinya yang berdenyut setelah menubruk punggung Jonghun yang mendadak berhenti.

Jonghun terdiam sejenak menatap Hongki, lalu mengambil alih travel bag si namja cantik.

"Mengantarmu pulang, kajja!". Hongki pun kembali berjalan terseret-seret menuju mobil Jonghun yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.  
>.<strong>

Seorang namja dengan kadar ke'unyu'an tinggi, kini sedang terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya yang berkulit indah memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk. Kang Minhyuk一nama namja itu, melirik ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan terisak pelan.

Perlahan kaki Minhyuk berselonjor, mendaratkan tangannya untuk membelai perutnya yang rata. Bibir itu mencebik, "Baby, bagaimana ini? Jungshin ahjussi tidak menelpon umma.. Umma sangat sedih.." lapornya pada jabang bayi yang一ia pikir一ia kandung.

"Eeungghhh..!" Minhyuk berusaha menempelkan telinganya keperut untuk mendengar jawaban babynya. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa!一ya, iyalah.. Gak bisa=='.

Minhyuk tidak menyerah, ia melirik ke kiri dan kekanan. Binaran mata ala komik tahun 80-an tercipta di mata Minhyuk saat melihat Stetoskop teman satu kosnya yang mahasiswa kedokteran.

Dengan sigap disambarnya benda itu, dan dipasangkannya ke telinga. "Hiks! Babyy.." rengeknya sambil menempelkan ujung stetoskop yang tersisa ke atas perut. Mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan si baby.

Minhyuk menelengkan kepalanya. Bingung. Lalu tiba-tiba matanya melebar. "Eh? Appa?" serunya kaget一walau yang didengarnya tadi cuma 'KRUYUK KRUYUK'一Minhyuk kembali mengingat wajah Yonghwa yang tersenyum hangat saat menyentuhnya... Dan wajah Jonghyun yang menahan kepahitan lalu berbalik dan pergi dengan kerennya setelah me..nyen..tuh..

Bibirnya mencebik lagi, direnggutnya stetoskop itu dan melemparnya jengkel. "AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA APPA MUUU! JADI JANGAN TANYA ITU LAGI! HUWEE~" raungnya gak nyantai, lalu membanting tubuhnya menelungkup di atas ranjang.

**-:- Kamar sebelah -:-  
><strong>

"a..akh! Hyung, hei kau dengar suara tadihh? Hh.. Hh.." tanya namja tidak penting 1.

Namja tidak penting 2 mengangkat wajahnya. "iyahh.. Nnnhh! Kayak kuntilanakk ket.. tawa.. U-urrgghh Ouwh Godhh.. S-so tighthh" racaunya gak jelas dengan suara rendah.

"Bu.. bukankah ketawa kuntilanak se-sepertihh ring一O-ouwh shit! ringkikan kuda一empphhh!一Hyunghh?  
>Ah! Hyunghh! a..aku.. ke..keluaaAAAR! Yeeey!" Namja gak penting 1 langsung menjatuhkan diri dan terlentang di atas ranjang dengan wajah puas.<p>

"O-ouh! Me-menyempit! Mi..Milikmu一shit! Jo.. Tejo! Arrggh! Celengan gentongmu一menjepit jariku!" seru namja gak penting 2.

Namja gak penting 1 langsung melepas uang yang berhasil dikeluarkan, juga celengan gentong plastik dari tangannya dan berlari menolong roommate nya.一yah.. Mari kita tinggalkan dua mahasiswa gak penting yang sedang mencongkel celengannya dan beralih ke pair lain..

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.  
>.<strong>

Minhwan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sungai Han. "Seunghyun-ah.. Kenapa berhenti di sini?" bulir matanya kembali menatap Seunghyun. Tapi..

Blam! Seunghyun berjalan menjauhi mobil. Minhwan menelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati mempertanyakan sikap aneh si namja, sambil melepas seatbelt dan menyusul namja berambut brunette yang kini duduk di atas rerumputan.

Seunghyun mengangkat kepala, dan menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, "Duduk!". Minhwan memandang sekeliling lalu mendesah. Tapi ia menurut dan duduk disamping Seunghyun.

"Ya! Kenapa membawaku kemari?" Minhwan mulai menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya. Seunghyun merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya dan menyodorkannya pada Minhwan.

"Ini" ucapnya singkat. Minhwan menoleh dan mendapati secarik kertas yang meronta-ronta dibelai angin di tangan Seunghyun. Minhwan mengambilnya dan memegangnya dengan ke dua tangan.

"I-Ini... " lirih Minhwan, matanya langsung memberondong Seunghyun dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Ia tahu itu apa, tapi.. Rasanya matanya seolah sedang menipu. Yah.. Kalian tahu? Tipuan mata. #authordigetokpanci

"Tiket konser terakhir Skyriver. Jadi sesuai janji ka一BRUK!" Mata Seunghyun membulat merasakan tubuh Minhwan menghambur dan memeluknya hingga terjungkal menghadap kelamnya langit penuh bintang.

"Yya.. Minhw一" Seunghyun menyentuh pundak Minhwan, berusaha menjauhkan pundak itu secara reflek. Tapi Minhwan malah mengencangkan pelukannya, dan semakin membenamkan wajah ke dada Seunghyun.

"Gomawo.. Gomawogomawogomawogomawo! GOMAWO SEUNGHYUN-AH! GOMAWOOO!" Senghyun tertegun, lalu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja yang di sukainya itu. Ini yang namanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan? Dan Seunghyun tak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Minhwan walau sekecil apapun.

"Jadi, Minhwan-ah.. Kau tidak melupakan perjanjian kita kan? Hehe" Minhwan membeku sejenak mendengar cengiran khas keluarga evil itu, dan secepat kilat bangun dari tubuh Seunghyun.

"Y-YA! Kau merusak suasana Seung-ah!" gerutu Minhwan.

"Sesuai perjanjian kau harus Jadi fans ku dan mengabulkan permintaanku." ucap Seunghyun, seolah tidak mendengar gerutuan Minhwan. Minhwan menghela nafas.

"Ara.. Ara.. Jadi apa permintaanmu" Wow, hebat! Minhwan merasa jadi Jin sekarang. Seunghyun tersenyum puas.

"Aku ingin..." Minhwan mulai berharap-harap cemas. Bagai mana kalau Seung ingin dibelikan sesuatu yang mahal? Psp misalnya? Atau rumah? Atau mobil baru? Atau lebih parah? memintanya untuk membunuh seseorang一oke! Opsi terakhir itu hal yang tidak mungkin. Yang ada namja imut itu akan membunuhnya lebih dulu. Jantung Minhwan mulai berdegup kencang.

"Aku ingin... Dua permintaan lagii!"

PLAK!

"YA! Kau pikir ini Multi level marketing, bisa beranak-pinak! Gak ada! Satu ya satu!" omel Minhwan.

"Ya.. Minhwan-ah.. Kau tahu, betapa sulitnya mendapat tiket Konser terakhir itu di menjelang minggu-minggu terakhir. Aku benar-benar bekerja ekstra keras untuk mendapatkannya.. Berbaik hatilah sedikit.." ucap Seunghyun一pura-pura一memelas.

Minhwan terdiam. Jadi inikah alasan sulitnya Minhwan menghubungi namja itu? Alasan namja itu selalu terdengar kelelahan dan selalu tidak fokus? Semuanya karena Minhwan?

Minhwan tercekat. Haru. Rasa haru membuncah di dadanya. Pegangannya pada tiket itu mengerat, tiket yang kini terasa berpuluh kali lebih berarti dari tiket lain. Mengapa? Karena ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga yang terkandung disana一Jerih payah dan keringat Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mengulum senyum iblis melihat mata Minhwan menyendu dan berkaca-kaca. Keharuan. Seunghyun bisa melihatnya di sana. Hatinya melonjak girang , yakin apa yang dia ingin akan terkabul.

"Ara.. Apa permintaanmu?" ucap Minhwan mulai serak.

Demi tuhan! Kalau tidak karena gengsi, Ia pasti sudah melompat dan berguling-guling di atas rumput! Ia menghela nafas untuk mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke konserku tiga kali berturut-turut.. Dan.. Mulai sekarang.. Tinggalah bersamaku."

"MWO!"

**.  
>.:mako-chan:.<strong>

Derap langkah menggema melintasi ruangan berlapis marmer putih. Senyum seorang namja merekah mendapati namja yang menjadi 'istri'nya telah menantinya di depan tangga.

"Aku pulang Bummie.." ucap namja itu. 'Istri'nya一namja yang dipanggil Bummie一tersenyum hangat dan menyambut suaminya dengan pelukan.

"Welcome home, yeobo.." bisiknya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil alih tas kerja Siwon.

"Tidak usah, Bummie sayang.." Siwon mengecup dahi Kibum kilat. "Biar aku yang bawa. Kali ini bawaanku lumayan berat. Jonghun sudah pulang?" tambahnya sambil membimbing Kibum ke kamar.

Kibum menggeleng. "Belum. Jonghun belum datang. Mungkin ia mengunjungi temannya dulu Wonnie..".

"Ah.. Benar. Hari ini Hongki pulang ke Korea." gumam Siwon, membuat alis Kibum sedikit terangkat. Siwon tersenyum menatap wajah Kibum yang penuh tanya.

"Hongki yang selalu di ikuti Jonghun sejak sekolah dasar, atau Hongki Skyriver Wonnie?"

"Mereka orang yang sama Bummie. Hahaha" ucapnya, lalu berjalan mendahului Kibum yang terdiam karena shock.

"Bohong! Jangan-Jangan.. Proposal Choi entertainment yang di serahkan Jonghun beberapa tahun lalu itu.. Anniya.. Ini tidak mungkin. Wonnie! Ya! Choi Siwon! Jelaskan semuanya padaku sekarang juga!" Kibum pun berlari di atas tangga menyusul Siwon yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED_**


	8. Chapter 8 : Chapter 7

Title : Missed Andromeda part.7**  
><strong>Author : mako-chan**  
><strong>Chapter : 7 of ?

Don't like? please don't read

HAPPY READING GUYS…^^

.

.

.:mako-chan:.

.

.

.

Minhwan berhenti mendadak. Manik matanya bergulir ragu memandang rumah mewah yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Suara roda travelbag bergulir mendekat.

"Kenapa cuman berdiri aja, Ayo masuk!" Seunghyun menepuk punggung Minhwan dan berjalan mendahului si namja imut.

GREP!  
>Seunghyun berhenti. Memandang tangan Minhwan yang menggenggam tangannya, lalu ditatapnya wajah itu. Raut khawatir dan ragu-ragu tercetak tebal di wajahnya.<p>

"Seung-ah... Aku..." Minhwan menggigit bibir, melirik rumah Seunghyun di depannya sekilas. "Haruskah aku tinggal di sini? Aku..." gelisahnya mengambang.

"YA! Kau sudah berjanji, ingat?"

"Ta-tapi aku一"

"Aissh! Aku tidak perduli! Kajja!" ucapnya sambil menyeret tangan Minhwan.

**.**

.:mako-chan:.

.

"EOMMAAA, APPAAA! AKU PULAANG!" Seunghyun berseru di ruang tamu, membuat Minhwan mengumpat kaget dalam hati. Seunghyun tersenyum pada Minhwan sekilas lalu menatap sisi balkon di dekat tangga lantai dua yang masih kosong.

'K-Kyunnie~! Seunghyun kembali! Seunghyun sudah kembali!' suara seseorang menggema.

'Mi-Minnie chagi~ tapi.. Tapi aku一Bagaimana denganku? Ya! Bunny一!' suara lain memprotes.

Seunghyun hanya bisa nyengir sekilas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal mendapati Minhwan yang mengangkat alis menatapnya.

"Seunghyun-ah!" suara namja yang dipanggil minnie atau bunny tadi terdengar lagi, membuat SeungHwan menoleh. Namja cantik yang resmi bernama Cho Sungmin itu berlari menuruni tangga. Sesekali mengangkat wajah untuk melirik si anak angkat.

"Umma..." Seunghyun mengulas senyum teduh. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sungmin menghamburkan diri ke pelukan si namja usil.

"Umma.. Aku pulang." Seunghyun membenamkan wajah di pundak Sungmin. Menahan rasa rindu membuncah di dada keduanya. Sungmin melepas pelukannya, lalu meninju bahu Seunghyun pelan.

"Ya! Anak nakal! Kenapa kau pergi dari rumah, eoh? Tega sekali kau. Apa kau tak sayang umma lagi? Kau tak menganggapku umma lagi? Iya?" isaknya, masih meninju-ninju bahu Seunghyun. Air mata kerinduan menetes deras.

"Anni yo.. Anni Umma. Walau aku bertemu umma kandungku pun, Umma tetap satu-satunya Ummaku." Seunghyun kembali memeluk ummanya.

"YA! Anak evil! Siapa yang suruh kau pulang?" Seunghyun melepas pelukannya, berbalik untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Cho Kyuhyun一ayah angkatnya一 tengah berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di kantong dengan santai, namun kedua matanya menatap Seunghyun sengit.

Ditariknya tangan Sungmin, dan memosisikan diri di depannya一pose melindungi Sungmin dari mata Seunghyun.

"Kau sudah mengganggu kegiatan kami, anak bodoh!" tambah Kyuhyun sewot. Minhwan tertegun tak mengerti, sedangkan Seunghyun nyengir menatap tubuh bagian selatan si Ayah angkat.

Plak!  
>"Jangan tertawa!" omel Kyuhyun sambil menggeplak puncak kepala Seunghyun. Membuat mata Sungmin berkilat sedangkan si evil generasi kedua yang di geplak sedikit merintih kesakitan.<p>

Plak!  
>"Jangan memukulnya! Dia evil gara-gara kau Kyu!" seru Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah membelai kepala Seunghyun yang di geplak ke pelukannya.<p>

"Aigoo.. Minnie~ appo~" Kyuhyun merintih, berusaha mengeluarkan puppy eyes dan wajah aegyo yang ternyata gagal.

"Umma~~ appo~" tak mau kalah, Seunghyun memasang bunny eyes yang dibuat mirip milik ummanya一yang tak kalah hancur. oh! Tapi tak terlalu gagal rupanya.

"Aigoo.. Mana yang sakit Baby? Di sini kah?" Sungmin mencium kepala Seunghyun, lalu membelainya ringan, "Apa masih sakit sayang?" Seunghyun mengangguk一sok一unyu. Sungmin kembali memeluk Seunghyun dan membelai bagian yang sakit, tak lupa melempar dead angelic glare ke arah sang suami. Kyuhyun sweatdrop一Minhwan apa lagi=='.

Kyuhyun melipat tangan dan berdehem untuk menetralisir suasana. Sungmin bergerak patuh ke belakang Kyu setelah merasakan aura 'berhenti-atau-aku-beri-hukuman-minnie!' suaminya. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Seunghyun.

"Kau berani pulang, eoh?" ucapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa kau tak lihat siapa yang ku bawa pulang, hyung?" Seunghyun menyeringai. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serentak menatap Minhwan. Minhwan tercekat dan langsung menunduk hormat.

"A-Annyeonghaseyo.." sapanya gugup.

"Kau... Choi Minhwan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Minhwan tersentak. Apa Minhwan mengenal orang ini? Gawat! Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Apa anda mengenalku?" tanya Minhwan, bingung.

"Bisa dibilang begitu..." Kyuhyun menyeringai dan melirik Seunghyun一yang ternyata juga sedang menyeringai. "Tapi kau tak mengenalku." tambahnya. Membuat Minhwan membuang nafas lega dan mengernyit heran sekaligus. Bagai mana bisa一

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan dia一Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin一 Cho Sungmin, istriku. Kami orang tua angkat Song Seunghyun. Oh ya.. Yeobo, bawa Minhwan ke kamarnya. Dan kau Seung, ikut ke ruang kerja sekarang. Minhwan-ah, nyamankan dirimu di keluarga Cho. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ne.." ucap Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Minhwan.

Minhwan membeku ditempatnya. Keluarga Cho benar-benar aneh. Bukankah dia maupun Seunghyun belum bilang tentang kepindahan Minhwan kerumah ini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan 'kamarnya'? Lalu.. Bukankah katanya Seunghyun kabur dari rumah?

"Minhwan-ah, ayo ku antar ke kamarmu"

"Ah.. Ne hyu一ahjumma.." Sungmin tersenyum maklum. Bagaimanapun memang ia terlalu muda untuk punya anak sebesar Seunghyun.

"Panggil aku Sungmin umma atau Minnie umma ne.. Kajja"

**.**

**.:mako-chan:.**

**.**

BLAM!  
>Seunghyun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Melangkah menuju kursi di depan meja Kyuhyun dan duduk di sana.<p>

"Ada apa hyung?" ia bertanya. 'Hyung'? Kyuhyun menelan rasa perih, Seunghyun masih tak mau menganggapnya sebagai appa rupanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

"Management sudah menemukan personil baru untuk band mu. Kalau ada waktu mampirlah ke lokasi shooting." Seunghyun mengangkat alis.

"Cuma itu? Kal一"

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu? Bukankah kau berkeras menjaganya diam-diam? Sekarang kau malah membawanya kerumah.." ucapnya sambil mengangkat gelas whisky dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau mulai minum-minum..." ujar Seunghyun gak nyambung. Kyuhyun tersenyum dibalik gelasnya, tak lama pantat gelas itu beradu dengan meja pelan.

"Tenang.. Ini hanya teh melati. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tuntut Kyuhyun. Benar saja, bersamaan dengan itu bau melati menyeruak memenuhi ruangan. Seunghyun menghela nafas.

"Seseorang sudah mengendus keberadaanku hyung.. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Minhwan jauh dari pengawasanku ".

"Tunggu. Bukankah kau punya Nebula? Tak mung一"

"Aku merasakan keberadaannya saat tubuhku bersinar di puncak konstelasiku beberapa bulan lalu"

"Dasar Bodoh! Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya? Tapi kau malah kabur dari rumah! Kau benar-benar gegabah!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aura konstelasinya akan rusak kalau aku tidak datang! Aku bisa apa!" Tanpa sadar duo evil itu telah berdiri dan saling melempar pandangan sengit satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan mengurut pertemuan dua alis untuk menetralkan emosinya sementara Seunghyun menghempaskan tubuh kembali ke kursi.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa kekuatan namja itu. Untuk sementara aku akan terus berada di samping Minhwan. Setidaknya sampai titik puncak konstelasi Auriga berakhir di akhir bulan ini." dan bila perlu ia akan memberikan nebulanya untuk menyembunyikan Minhwan一tambahnya dalam hati.

Kesunyian melingkupi mereka untuk sesaat.

"Menurutmu siapa Minhwan?" Seunghyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Merenungkannya sejenak dan menjawabnya saat Kyu menyesap teh dalam gelas whiskynya.

"Aku harap... Minhwan adalah Andromeda.."

**.**

.:mako-chan:.

.

Blam!  
>Minhwan memutar tubuh. Mendapati Seunghyun kini melangkah ke arahnya.<p>

"Kau suka kamarmu?" Minhwan kembali menyusuri kamar dengan matanya, lalu mengangguk dalam duduknya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Seung?" Seunghyun terdiam sesaat, lalu berjalan dan menyeret kursi ke depan ranjang. Membaliknya, dan duduk dengan dagu yang bertumpu di kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas punggung kursi. (bisa bayangin?)

"Tanya saja.." ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal.." Seunghyun tercekat samar mendengar pernyataan Minhwan.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu eoh?"

"Kamar ini dibuat untukku.. Bukan kamar tamu, kamar pembantu, atau sejenisnya. Kau telah merencanakan kepindahanku jauh hari kan? Dan aku tahu, kau masih menyimpan rencana lain untukku... Menga一

"Kau benar..."

"Eh?"

"Ya.. Semuanya memang sudah terencana... Kaburnya aku dari rumah, kepindahanku ke sebelah kontrakanmu, dan kepindahanmu ke rumah ini."

Kesunyian merangkak di antara mereka. Di antara dua insan yang saling menatap dengan dua pandangan berbeda.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu dan harus kau percaya. Tak ada satupun dari rencanaku yang akan menyakitimu一walau seujung kuku sekalipun..." seluruh tubuh Minhwan meremang. Organ dalam dada kirinya berdentam kencang menggaungkan nada bertalu-talu menggetarkan genderang telinganya dari dalam. Minhwan mereguk saliva, menanamkan kata 'aku.. normal!' dalam pondasi sugesti yang tertatih ia bangun.

"Tapi... Kenapa..."

Seunghyun mendesah dan menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi aku janji, tak lama lagi kau akan tahu semuanya" Seunghyun menggurat senyum hangat, membuat sosok yang biasanya 'slengehan' ini nampak begitu dewasa di mata Minhwan. "Sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah.. Selamat malam, minan-ah" Seunghyun mengacak surai Minhwan, lalu melangkah pergi setelah mengembalikan kursi ketempatnya. Manik mata Minhwan terpaku menatap pintu yang kini tertutup.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu!" serunya sambil menghempas punggung ke ranjang dan menutup seluruh wajah dengan selimut.

**.**

.

**.:mako-chan:.**

.

.

"Kau sendirian tinggal di sini?" Sesosok wajah beriris kelam terlihat dari sela-sela jendela mobil yang perlahan turun. Iris itu memicing. Mengamati rumah tanpa sinar lampu di depanya lekat-lekat. "Berapa lama kau meninggalkannya?" gumamnya. Hongki mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah.. Aku tak pernah ke Korea sebelumnya, dan Ini rumah Hyungku. Mereka ada dijepang sekarang. Jadi aku sendirian untuk sementara ini. Wae yo?" Hongki ikut melirik rumah itu sekilas.

"Ada seseorang di dalam ." bisik Jonghun, membuat sepasang iris cemerlang di dekatnya melebar shock . "Kau yakin seharusnya hanya kau yang tinggal di sana?" manik kelam Jonghun bergulir, mendapati Hongki menjawabnya dengan anggukan was-was.

"Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku akan memeriksanya dulu ke dalam." Pintu mobil terbuka dan Jonghun pun bergegas turun dari mobil.

.

Krieeet..  
>Pagar besi berderit terbuka. Sepasang kaki berlapis pantovel pria melangkah perlahan, di ikuti sepasang sneakers menyusul tanpa suara.<p>

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang seharusnya kau menunggu di mobil, Hongki-sshi?" bisik Jonghun santai.

"Ehehehe... " cengir Hongki sembari menggoyang kunci pintu di depan wajah Jonghun. Jonghun mengumpat, merutuki kebodohan fatalnya. Hampir saja ia meraih kunci cadangan di bawah pot.  
>"Oh.. Kau Bisa kem一"<p>

"Shireo! Aku mau ikut denganmu.."

"Tapi nanti 一"

"Bisakah kau tak meninggalkanku sendirian?" Jonghun tersentak tak kentara mendengar permintaan Hongki. Tak lama hela nafasnya terdengar.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah di belakangku. Jangan berjalan jauh-jauh. Mengerti?" Hongki mengangguk dan mulai melangkah di belakang Jonghun.

.

Pintu membuka tanpa suara, seolah menangguhkan kesunyian yang menerpa seluruh indra. Bahkan angin meremangkan jaringan kenyal pembungkus tulang dalam diam. Tapi disela tabir kesunyian, suara gesekan halus tertangkap oleh pendengaran Jonghun. Dan aura ini... Ia tahu siapa pemiliknya. Dan dengan segera mempercepat langkah, tanpa sadar membuat cengkraman Hongki terlepas dari punggung kemejanya.

BRAK!

Daun pintu terbanting ke tembok. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jonghun menghambur ke pusat aura sementara Hongki mematung di antara kusen, mendengar suara pukulan menggema memenuhi ruangan berselimut kegelapan. Tangan Hongki meraba-raba tembok di sisinya. Tak lama sesuatu yang menonjol tergapai jarinya.

KLIK!

Sejenak mata Hongki menyipit silau. Di arahkan manik cemerlangnya ke arah dua namja yang tengah bergulat di ujung ruangan.

Cemerlang Hongki melebar tak percaya. Jonghun menghempas rusuk seorang namja一membenturkannya ke dinding, satu tangannya memiting lengan namja itu ke belakang, dan menahan punggung namja itu dengan tangan lain. Hongki bersumpah! Kedua namja itu sempat-sempatnya menyeringai dan saling melempar pandangan membingungkan (menurut Hongki) setelah meliriknya! Tapi ia tak kan membahas itu untuk saat ini. Sesuatu yang lebih mengherankan menginvasi pikirannya.

"Jo-Jonghyun!"

"Kau mengenalnya?" gumam Jonghun rendah tanpa melepas 'kuncian'nya. Jonghyun mendengus.

"Tentu saja! Aku sepupu suami kakaknya. Jadi bisa kau lepas kunci-an mu, Jonghun-SSHI" Jonghun segera melepas belitannya, membiarkan namja yang ternyata Jonghyun berbalik dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Masih ter-engah pasca pergulatan tadi.

"Kau! Lee Jonghyun!" Jonghun memasang wajah kaget, membuat Jonghyun menarik senyum remeh di wajah berlesungnya.

"Kau mengingatku juga akhirnya. Sepertinya daya ingatmu mulai menurun, hyung-ah.."

Hongki menatap wajah keduanya一bergantian一dengan pandangan bingung, "K-Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Jonghyun adik kelasku saat SD. Tapi dua tahun kemudian aku pindah sekolah." jelas Jonghun.

"Benar.. Itu gara-gara hyung lompat 3 kelas dan langsung masuk bangku SMP." Puji Jonghyun dengan nada mencibir. Hongki melebarkan manik kristalnya, dan mengalihkan pandangan pada namja yang tadi menjadi penyelamatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Heee... Daebak!" gumamnya tanpa berkedip. "一Tapi dari pada itu, Ya! Jonghyun-ah! Bagaimana bisa kau sampai ke sini duluan? Kau bahkan sempat menjemputku ke toilet karena hampir terlambat Check in di Narita, tapi lihat kau sekarang! Disini!一MENDAHULUIKU!"

Kesunyian menyergap.

"Ehehehe... Aku ikut pesawat pribadinya pak direktur"

Plak!  
>Jonghyun seketika berjongkok memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut digeplak dari dua sisi.<p>

"Fuh~" Jonghun dan Hongki meniup kepalan tangan masing-masing bersamaan.

"YA! Kenapa kau tak menungguku di airport, anak bengal? Aku sampai dikejar gerombolan perampok tadi!"

"Ehehehe.. Mian hyung, aku bertemu Pak Presdir setelah kau melewati petugas Airlines. Toh bukankah sudah ada Jonghun hyung yang langsung berperan jadi masketeer atau knightmu kan malam ini? Ohohoho" Jonghyun tertawa ala mademoiselle eropa, membuat seluruh wajah Hongki memerah seketika. Jonghun masih terdiam menatap Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun-ah, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu. 一berdua" tambahnya saat ekor matanya menangkap perubahan ekspresi di wajah namja cantik di dekat mereka. Manik Jonghyun menatap Jonghun penuh arti.

"Hyung, buatkan aku nasi goreng. Bahannya udah ada di lemari es." ucapnya tanpa melepas tatapan dari Jonghun. "Kajja.." tambahnya.

"Mwo? Shireo. Kau pikir aku pem一

BLAM!

"一bantumu apa..."

Kriik.. Kriiik.. Kriiik  
>Hongki pun terbengong menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup.<p>

**.**

.:mako-chan:.

.

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Choi Jonghun Hyung?" Jonghun mendengus.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengira kau bisa berkeliaran di bawah hidungku tanpa ketahuan begitu lama,"

"Siapa yang mengirimmu ke Earth? Nebula Oricon kah yang mengantarmu?" desis Jonghun. (nebula: kabut di ruang hampa. Di ff ini berfungsi sebagai salah satu jalur aman bagi para konstelasi menuju Earth, juga bisa untuk menyembunyikan aura). Jonghyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya, hingga satu seringai sengit tercipta.

"Apa kau lupa dengan siapa kau bicara, Lord Perceus? Atau kau memang belum bisa mengidentifikasi aura konstelasiku?" Jonghun sedikit tersentak. Terdiam memikirkan maksud ucapan namja didepannya. Tanpa sadar ia menengadah. Mencari satu konstelasi yang memantul di atmosfir. Dengan susah payah diamatinya untaian konstelasi bersimbol kucing hutan yang bersinar lemah di angkasa. Tunggu! Ada yang aneh disini! Dengan wajah tercengang, Jonghun mengalihkan perhatian pada Jonghyun seketika.

"Konstelasimu tak kehilangan sinar? Bagaimana mungkin... Kau一".

"Aku mempunyai cara sendiri untuk sampai ke tempat ini" ucap Jonghyun sambil mengangkat bahu acuh. "Dan kau tahu, aku telah berada di tempat ini jauh sebelum kau terbuang一bahkan aku sempat melihat kalian berempat terbuang menembus atmosfir" ucapnya sambil mendengus. Pupil Jonghun melebar dalam diam. Lalu bergulir lambat mengikuti gerak Jonghyun yang kini berjalan lamat-lamat dan duduk di kursi.

"Sepertimu, aku di sini karena seseorang..." Jonghyun mulai bercerita.

"Dia... Tinggal di Houston?" tanya Jonghun, mengingat ia menemukan talent di depannya di kota itu. Sedang bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar dalam sebuah bar kumuh di perbatasan. Tertarik tanpa mengetahui siapa dan merasakan aura konstelasinya一memikirkan hal ini membuatnya mengumpat kesal. Jonghyun tersenyum puas.

"Ya. Dia dulu tinggal di Houston. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku menerima tawaranmu?" Jonghun diam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun. Mengerti gesture Jonghun, Jonghyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena aku tahu siapa kau. Dan aku tertarik." Jonghun terlihat terguncang mendengar kata 'tertarik'. "一dan aku makin tercengang saat bertemu Hongki dan merasakan aura konstelasinya yang kacau. Membuatku penasaran. Jarang-jarang blackhole mengacaukan tubuh konstelasi separah itu bukan? Hingga tak lama, aku menemukan aura konstelasi yang sama kacaunya一ditambah si Draco yang selalu menepel konstelasi itu tanpa tahu apapun dengan bodohnya." Kedua namja itu mendengus bersamaan.

"Yah.. Ku akui dia memang bodoh. Sebodoh alasannya terusir dari Angkasa". Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, merenungi keadaan sambil menikmati gemerisik angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan di antara kemerlip bintang.

"Jadi kau berada di pihak kami, Lynx?" gumam Jonghun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari angkasa. Manik Jonghyun bergulir pada wajah itu, lalu kembali menatap angkasa dengan senyum dan lesung pipi menghiasi wajah eloknya.

"Tentu... Karena aku adalah Lynx, Ksatria rahasia Penyidik dan Pelindung Raja Chepheus" gumamnya.

'gelar yang panjang... == ' Jonghun berkomentar dalam hati.

**.**

.:mako-chan:.

.

BRAK!  
>Debuman keras menggema di sekitar ruangan luas minimalis, menggetarkan dua sisi ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca一yang memperlihatkan keindahan taman belakang.<p>

"HANNIEE!" Heechul一nama si namja cantik一menggulirkan manik matanya melirik ke setiap sudut ruangan, mencari sosok suaminya, Hankyung. Tak lama, ia melangkah sembari menolehkan wajah ke segala penjuru.

"HANNIE?" Seruannya lagi-lagi terdengar一entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Oke, dia mulai takut sekarang. Langkahnya mulai cepat, dengan nafas memburu dan keringat mengembun di sela pori. Sudah semalam ini, Hannie-nya tak mungkin keluar rumah kan? Atau jangan-jangan... Heechul mengumpat. Meyakinkan dan mengingatkan diri betapa sang suami mencintainya一begitu juga dirinya. Heechul berhenti di ujung lorong. Mengingat satu tempat yang belum di periksanya. Ia berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin ke salah satu ruang di sebelah kamar mereka一kamarnya sebelum menikah dulu.  
>Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Tapi tak ada siapapun di sana. Hannie-nya tak ada di rumah... Dengan nafas terengah, ia merosot menghimpit kusen. Menelan kekecewaan berlumur prasangka yang melanda hatinya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram baju bagian depan yang melapisi dada, merasakan denyut yang menjalarkan perih dari sana.<p>

"Nnnh! Hhh..."

Heechul tersentak mendengar suara mirip desahan. Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram baju depannya, namja cantik itu membuka satu pintu di kamarnya sebelum menyandang marga Tan一pintu kamar mandi. Tempat di mana Hankyung pertama kali menyentuh dan melebur menjadi satu bersamanya. Desisan terdengar lagi, sesekali dibarengi rintihan abstrak. Tangan Heechul mengambang di udara karena terkejut, lalu kembali maju.

CKLEK!

Heechul terdiam dengan mata membelalak. Hankyungie-nya terduduk berselonjor di sisi tembok. Tangan namja itu naik turun memainkan miliknya. Bukan hanya itu, Puluhan bercak putih memanjang terlihat mengering hampir memenuhi dinding kamar mandi.

"Urrghhmmh... Ssh! So thight, Ch-Chullie..." geramnya antara masturbasi. Heechul menutup mulut dengan tangan. Semburat merah menjalari seluruh tubuh. Perlahan ia melepas masing-masing sepatu dengan kaki yang lain lalu menendang kedua alas kaki itu menjauh dari jalannya. Rasa lembab, dingin dan lengket tersentuh kulit telapak kakinya. Heechul mereguk ludah mendapati beberapa kubangan seputih susu menghiasi marmer.

"Hanniee..." lirihnya bergetar. Alis Hankyung mengernyit sesaat一merasa panggilan Heechul merupakan bagian dari khayalan yang terasa lebih nyata.

Heechul meraih wajah Hankyung, melapisi kedua pipi itu dengan telapak tangan. Di antara deru nafas, manik mata Hankyung terbuka. Namja itu terlihat terperanjat.

"Chullie! Kau bagaimana一kau menangis? Chagi, Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Hankyung menegakkan tubuh, menghapus jejak air mata Heechul dengan bibirnya. Hankyung semakin yakin ini nyata.

"Maafkan aku Hannie... Maaf.." isak si namja cantik.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa Chullie-ah?" gumam Hankyung bingung. Diikutinya manik Heechul yang bergerak menyorot tiap sudut, lalu meringis melihat bercak-bercak putih di dinding yang di buatnya tanpa sadar.

Seluruh tubuhnya seketika meremang dan lenguhannya terlontar tatkala sesuatu terasa melingkupi miliknya. Mulut si namja cantik.

"Mmmh..." desah Heechul dengan mulut penuh, membuat Hankyung menggeram rendah akibat kerongkongan yang bergetar mengapitnya. Miliknya membesar seketika. Mata Heechul melebar.

'Damn! Te-terlalu cepat!' geram Hankyung dalam hati. Tak menyangka tubuhnya pun merindukan Sang Lady Hee Hee, haus akan sentuhannya. Hankyung menjauhkan kepala Heechul dari miliknya, ia tahu perbuatannya tadi bisa melukai kerongkongan si namja cantik.

Tapi Heechul menggeleng cepat, dan kembali menanamkan milik Hankyung dalam-dalam ke kerongkongan. Hankyung yang kelabakan menahan diri, kembali mencoba meloloskan dirinya. Tak akan membiarkan Heechul bertindak masokis hanya demi kepuasanya. Tapi lagi-lagi Heechul memaksakan kerongkongannya, membuat lorong beruas itu menyempit dan melebar dengan udara yang mendorongnya keluar一Heechul tersedak!

"Urgh! CHULLIE?"

Benar saja, saat Hankyung melepaskan diri dengan mendorong paksa, namja cantik itu terhempas menduduki kakinya dan terbatuk hebat hingga saliva mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NAMJA BODOH! KAU INGIN MELUKAI DIRIMU SENDIRI HAH?" Seru Hankyung. Wajah Heechul menengadah, meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Tapi matanya menatap nanar ke arah Suaminya. Air mata menetes kian deras.

"Hh.. Hh.. Ha-Hannie.. " lirihnya. Hankyung memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menghela nafas sesal. Meraih namja yang mendominasi hati dan pikirannya itu, dan menciumnya singkat一namun sarat cinta.

"Hannie, Aku... Aku一"

"Sssh.. Mianhae... Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Kau tahu? Kau istri terbaik dan terindah yang pernah ada" Hankyung menghapus air mata Chulie dengan ibu jarinya. "一Dan aku tak ingin kau melukai dirimu hanya demi kepuasan sesaatku. Kau mengerti?" tambahnya.

Hati Heechul terasa membuncah, tetes bening kembali membasahi pipinya一yang kali ini langsung terhapus bibir Hankyung. Tak lama bibir itu berpindah ke celah kemeja yang telah terbuka seluruhnya, menyesap apa yang ada dengan mulut dan lidah.

"Hannie... Mmh!.. Hukum aku一A-ahhh! Be.. Bebaskan dari rasa berssalah一Unghh! ...meninggalkanmu." Hankyung menggeleng dengan nipple yang berada di celah bibir, membuat Heechul mengerang dan mempererat pegangannya pada surai si namja china.

"Hannie.. Kau berhak melakukannya. Kumohon..." Hankyung menghela nafas mendengar permohonan itu, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuh dan memandang wajah cantik di depannya lekat-lekat.

Heechul menundukkan wajah, lalu sepasang tangan mendongakkannya, menginterupsinya untuk menatap manik sang suami.

"Kau tak sepantasnya dihukum Chagiya. Toh aku tak一

"TAPI SEHARUSNYA AKU MEMAHAMI KEBUTUHANMU! DAN SELALU ADA DISINI一BERSAMAMU. TAPI TIDAK! Aku malah dengan egois pergi. Aku一" Telunjuk Hankyung membungkam bibir Heechul. Bulir matanya mengawasi jari itu menjauhi bibirnya, lalu kembali menatap Hankyung.

"Kau tahu? Justru karena itu kau tak perlu di hukum, sayang." punggung jari Hankyung menyusuri pelipis Heechul. Terus turun hingga ke dagu, lalu menjepit dagu itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, mengangkat wajah itu dan meneliti bibir itu terang-terangan. Apple adam Heechul bergulir naik turun. "Kecuali kau memang ingin kita bermain 'Hard'. Aku akan melakukannya一dengan senang hati. Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya sebagai hukuman. Aku tak ingin merasakan nikmat sedang kau merintih kesakitan. Aku ingin kita menikmatinya bersama, bergetar bersama, bahkan berteriak bersama kalau perlu. Walau kau masih belum bisa mencintaiku, tapi aku telah jatuh begitu dalam padamu. Tolong jagalah dirimu.. Dari siapapun. Termasuk diriku sen一"

"Lakukan Hannie..."

"Eh?"

"Buat aku berteriak nikmat bersamamu... Biarkan aku menyerukan Neomu saranghae di puncak k一Mmmh!" Hankyung membungkam bibir Heechul, melesakkan lidahnya dalam-dalam. Mengeksplorasi rasa yang lama tak di kecapnya dan mengabsen barisan gigi namja itu. Hanya berapa menit, Heechul memukul-mukul punggung Hankyung.

Lagi-lagi Heechul menengadah, menarik udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Namun kali ini matanya terpejam, menikmati getaran baru yang menjalar dari kedua nipplenya.

"Ha-hanniehhh... Aahss!" desisnya saat satu jari menerobos sela celana lengkap dan memasuki holenya.

"Sakit?" Heechul menggeleng, dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

.  
>.:mako-chan:.<p>

.

-:-keesokan harinya-:-

"Pagi.." Jaejin menarik kursi dan menyambar roti dan telur di depannya. Mengunyahnya dan mereguk susu yang sudah tersedia.

"Oh, pagi.. Kau sudah bangun Jaejin-ah?" jawab Ryeowook sambil memasukkan sayur ke nasi gorengnya.

"Hn! Kemana orang asing itu?" Jaejin kembali menggigit potongan roti di tangannya. Ryeowook sedikit mengernyit.

"Orang asing? Orang asing yang mana?" perhatiannya kembali pada nasi gorengnya yang berdesis, mengaduknya dengan spatula. Sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan wajan, membuat nasi berterbangan dan kembali ke wajan dengan mulus.

"Tentu saja orang yang kau pungut kemarin. Siapa lagi?"

"Oh.. Jongwoon hyung? Entahlah. Aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Mungkin dia jalan-jalan?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Jaejin tersedak.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya hyung?"

"Sejak semalam, wae yo?" ucapnya sambil membawa tiga piring nasi goreng ke meja makan. Jaejin menelan potongan roti terakhirnya sambil menatap Ryeowook serius.

"Kim Ryeowook, dia一si Jongwoon ini bukan orang sembarangan. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya." Ryeowook terdiam menatap Jaejin, merenungkan maksud ucapan namja di depannya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Jaejin-ah?"

"Dengar, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ada yang berbeda dari dirinya一maksudku berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain." Ryeowook menatapnya lama, lalu menggeleng perlahan. Bingung.

"Aku... Tak mengerti."

"AISHH!" Jaejin menghempas punggung ke sandaran kursi. Setelah menarik nafas dan memikirkan sesuatu, ia kembali menegakkan punggung. "Dengar. Aku tak tahu dia bermaksud baik atau tidak, tapi ia mengincar sesuatu一aku yakin. Jadi usahakan jangan jatuh cinta padanya. Kau mengerti?"

"Eh?" Ryeowok terlihat bingung. Tak lama kemudian, ia memajukan tubuh dan menggerakkan jari, meminta Jaejin mendekat. "Ermm... Apa kau mencintai Jongwoon hyung?" bisiknya. Mata Jaejin membulat selebar-lebarnya.

"YAK! APA KAU GILA! Bagaimana bisa一AISSH! YA! KAU PIKIR AKU GILA?" serunya, membuat telinga Ryeowook sempat berdenging. "Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta pada namja asing itu!" cecar Jaejin. Ryeowook menggeleng kilat.

"AKU PULAAAANG" suara disertai derak pintu menutup membungkam mulut keduanya. Tak lama pintu dapur merangkap ruang makan terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Yesung aka Jongwoon yang bertopi dan berkacamata. Pintu berdebam menutup.

"Kalian udah bangun? Hmm.. Baunya enak." Yesung menyeret kursi dan duduk.

"Kau butuh air putih?" tawar Jaejin. Yesung terdiam kaku menatap namja itu lama.

"Kau habis ketiban eternit ya?" celetuk Yesung.

"AHAHAHAHA 一Lupakan tawaranku barusan!" ketusnya jengkel. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar cari perkara! Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala melihat ulah 'kucing dan tikus' di depannya ini.

"Kau habis dari mana Jongwoon hyung?" ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum saat Yesung menyendokkan nasi ke mulut dan menggumam kata 'enak' dengan mulut penuh.

"Hanya joging..." jawab Yesung sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hah? Dengan baju seperti itu? o.O" Jaejin melirik penampilan Yesung dari atas ke bawah. Topi putih dan kacamata hitam mahal (sudah dilepas), syal yang terlampir di pundaknya begitu saja, pakaian yang bermerk. Satu kata一mencolok! Jaejin mendengus. "Kau lagi nyamar ya?"

BRUSSSH!  
>Yesung yang baru minum, menyemburkan susu yang mengisi mulutnya dan tersedak. Jaejin menyeringai remeh.<p>

"Jadi benar ya? Jangan-jangan ka一"

"Jaejin-ah, sudahlah. Kau terlalu berfikiran negatif. Jongwoon hyung kan tidak bawa koper ingat?" bela Ryeowook. Jaejin berdecih dan mencibir sebal melihat senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah namja bernama lain Yesung itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah hari ini kau mulai pemotretan dan pengambilan gambar?" Jaejin mengangguk. Mengunyah sisa nasi di mulutnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Mereka bilang itu untuk promosi." Jaejin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau sendiri hyung? Kulihat sepertinya kau juga ada job hari ini" ucapnya melirik setelan dibawah celemek Ryeowook. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala sambil menuang susu ke gelas Yesung. Senyuman manisnya merekah tatkala gumaman 'terima kasih' Yesung terdengar.

"Hn.. Aku ada pemotretan setelah ini." Jaejin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau ak一"

"Ommo! Aku telaaat! Wookie, aku nebeng mobilmu yah? Kajja!" dalam hitungan detik, hanya Yesunglah yang duduk manis di ruang makan dengan wajah geram yang tak ditutup-tutupi. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, dalam hati menggumam sumpah serapah, kutukan serta rutukan pada namja bermulut pedas yang membawa kabur Ryeowook.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED_

maaf karena saya jarang bales unlogin review.. ini gara2 jarangnya saya ol di PC #mewek tapi untuk yang log in udah di balas lewat PM

.

.

Very Big Hug buat:

SparKyu BabyELF, Im Dairai, 2210, Wiwilovehongki , ninanutter sshi, HHRJM, Hime Aigaara , Ca-Latte especially coz i think i'll stop without you dear.. #hugtight, Monkey Loses Bananas,food-monster-min , who am i, my lovely saeng mikihyo , hatakehanahungry

terima kasih banyak sudah membaca^^.. sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.. ^^


End file.
